The Bonding of Two
by No No 22
Summary: After having a horrible past, Naruto moves to Konoha for a second chance. But Naruto is empty...no longer full of life. But then Uchiha Sasuke comes along. Can Sasuke get Naruto's light back? Read to find out! Rated M, later on! You won't be disappointed!
1. A Second Chance

**The Bonding of Two**

**Hey! Hehe, I'm so happy today! Anyways...this fanfic is a SasuNaru fanfic, kawaii! X3 In this fanfic there will be language, maybe some violence, sadness, comfort, and maybe there will be a lemon... Depends on how the story unfolds. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

A Second Chance

* * *

"Look, it's _him_." 

_'Stop...'_

"What is_ he_ still doing here?"

_'Please stop...'_

"Why can't he just crawl under a rock and die?"

_'Stop it...'_

"I can't believe I come from the same spieces as _him_."

_'STOP!'_

Voices...so many voices were saying horrible things. Things that were too harsh for anyone to hear.

_'I can't take it anymore! I rather...I rather die then hear these voices. Maybe I should just crawl under a rock and die...that way...everyone...will be...happy...'_

"Naruto!"

A pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes snapped open to meet a pair of concerned honey brown eyes. Naruto's wide eyes became half lidded as he hung his head.

"Sorry baa-chan," Naruto mummbled to Tsunade. Tsunade worriedly put an arm around Naruto as they walked through the streets of their small town.

"We're almost home, Naruto. Hold on okay," Tsunade said comfortly as she guided Naruto through the busy streets. Tsunade looked at the lifeless blonde.

_'He used to be so happy,'_ Tsunade though sadly. _'Even the town's poeple's comments didn't bring him down back then. Ever since...that day...he hasn't been the same...and the people's rude comments aren't helping much either.'_

Tsunade sighed as she stood to wait for the light to turn green, so she and Naruto can cross the road. It was noon at the town of Kirbythat was located in California. Naruto wasn't born in Kirby, but Tsunade had brought him here to live with her after Naruto's parents had died on his first birthday. Naruto was growing up happily until _that_ day. Ever since _that _day...the people of Kirby had hated him and feared the poor blonde boy. Tsunade sighed sadly.

_'What Naruto needs is a second chance..._' Tsunade thought sadly as the light turned green and she and Naruto walked across the street, along with other people.

"What do you want to eat Naruto? Ramen?!" Tsunade said as she closed the door of their house. She turned and faced the blonde, only to see that the blonde was heading upstairs to his room.

"No. I'm not hungry," Naruto said lifelessly before disappearing upstairs. Tsunade eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Naruto..." Tsunade whispered. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tsunade opened it to see a waomen in her twenties with short black hair, onyx eyes, she was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt. Tsunade raised a brow.

"Shizune? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Tsunade asked. Shizune smiled brightly as she entered the house.

"I got out early! Where's Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. Tsunade pointed up, indicating that he was upstairs. Shizune's face became sad.

"Oh..." Shizune said as she slowly sat on the living room coach. Tsunade sighed as she sat next to Shizune.

"What am I going to do with the boy?" Tsunade muttered. Shizune didn't answer, and Tsunade didn't expect her to answer. Suddenly the phone rang, that was on the table next to Tsunade. Tsunade picked it up.

"Hello?" Tsunade said gloomily.

"Hey, hey! What's with the gloomy voice!" a loud voice said from the phone. Tsunade frowned.

"What do you want Jaraiya?" Tsunade said in an annoyed voice.

"Some way to greet an old friend you haven't spoken in years," Jaraiya said grumpily, but it went back to happy. "Anyways! Tsunade, you know you said you've always wanted to teach or become principle of some school, ne!?"

"What are you getting at you old perve?" Tsunade asked. She heard some grumbling but she couldn't hear it that well. "Speak up!"

"Tsunade...Sarutobi-sensei has died," Jaraiya said in a serious voice. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Killed to be exact, but I'll explain later. The point is...we need a new principle for Konoha High...that and a new leader for Konoha...and both staff of the village and school has chosen you."

"Impossible...I decline," Tsunade said plainly. Jaraiya chuckled through the phone.

"It's funny...those were very same words you told me the first and only time I asked you out," Jaraiya said with a laugh, but then stopped and continued in a serious voice. "We need a princple and a leader Tsunade."

"Well I-

Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes were wide.

_'This is it... This...may be Naruto's second chance!'_ Tsunade thought, a small smile crossing her features.

"Tsunade?" Jaraiya's voice snapped Tsunade back to reality. "What were you saying?"

"Well I...diffenitely will be in Konoha as soon as possible..." Tsunade said.

"Glad to hear it. See you soon," Jaraiya's voice said before there was a click, signalling that Jaraiya had hanged up. Tsunade put back the phone. Shizune looked at Tsunade worriedly.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade then stood up abruptly.

"Shizune...pack your bags! We're going back to Konoha!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"EH!?" Shizune said in shock. "D-doshde(why)?"

"For two reasons," Tsunade said. "One; Sarutobi-sensei died...and Konoha needs a new leader and principle... Two; this is Naruto's second chance!"

"Sarutobi died!? Naruto's second chance!? Huh!?" Shizune said. Tsunade laughed.

"Just pack your bags Shizune," Tsunade said before she yelled. "NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Shizune's eye twitched and sweatdropped.

"Hai(okay)," Shizune said as she went upstairs. A moment later, Naruto appeared on the stairs.

"Nani(what)?" Naruto asked expressionlessly. Tsunade gestured Naruto to come to her. Naruto slowly desended the stairs and stood in front of Tsunade. "Nani?"

"Start packing Naruto," Tsunade said sweetly. "Because we're going back to Konoha!"

"Eh!" Naruto said in surprise. Tsunade sighed.

"You might not remember Konoha, but that was where you were born Naruto! I think I told you a few things about Konoha and stuff," Tsunade said. Naruto's face became blank again and nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking at the floor.

"A second chance," Tsunade said. Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a wide eyes. Tsunade smiled sweetly. "This opportunity Naruto...might be the second chance you've been looking for. Of course you might've not realized, but you have been searching for a second chance Naruto...I can tell by looking into your eyes."

"Oh," Naruto said as he returned his gaze back to the floor. Tsunade sighed, and put a hand on Naruto's head, making the blonde look at her.

"So how about it... Are you ready to get another chance Naruto...to live again?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stared at Tsunade for a long time before a small, barely noticable, but non-the-less, a small smile crossed his features.

"I think," Naruto said softly. Tsunade chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Now go on upstairs and get packed! We leave tommarrow!" Tsunade said with a smile as she watched the blonde teen go back upstairs. Tsunade smile disappeared. "Let's just hope you come to life again Naruto..."

* * *

**Yay! My first chapter is done! Yay! I'm so happy! I would be even more happy if you press the pretty button! REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! Well bye!**


	2. The Reunion

**Well here's my second chapter! You know...school started today...everything was okay except for PE! They put me in 4th period PE! ARGH! It's so hot during 4th period PE! Oh well, I have to deal with it... Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Reunion

* * *

"Well we made it!" Tsunade said happily as she pushed her cart that carried her bags through Konoha's airport. Tsunade was wearing blue pants, a gray shirt with a blue belt, a green coat, and black high-heels. Her blonde hair was in two pig-tails like always. Shizune was wearing a purple-ish kimono with a black belt around the middle, and she was also wearing black high-heels. Naruto wore black jeans, a tight white undershirt that showed his well formed abs, and an unzipped black and orange jacket. Unlike Shizune and Tsunade's eyes that were full of joy, Naruto's eyes were still empty and lifeless. Both Naruto and Shizune followed Tsunade around, until Tsunade stopped suddenly. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who seemed to be looking for someone. 

"Where's that old goat!?" Tsunade muttered.

"Tsunade! Long time no see!" a loud voice said from behind the group. Naruto turned around to see an old man with long spikey silver hair that was tied in a pony-tail. The old man had a huge wart on his nose and had two red lines that ran down his face vertically from his eyes. The old man was wearing a baggy beige pants, a baggy beige shirt, and sandles **(I'm bad at describing Jaraiya)**. Tsunade who was staring at the old man smiled.

"Yes it has been a long time Jaraiya," Tsunade said. Shizune gasped. She suddenly bowed to Jaraiya.

"Konichiwa(good afternoon) Jaraiya-sama!" Shizune sqeaked. Jaraiy laughed.

"Hello again Shizune," Jaraiya said with a chuckle. Jaraiya then turned his gaze to Naruto, who had been staring at the old man for a long time with empty eyes. Jaraiya smiled and reached out and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. "This must be Uzumaki Naruto...or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not mistaken," Naruto said as Jaraiya retreated his hand. Jaraiya stared at Naruto for a long time before smiling.

"Does he know anything about jutsus?" Jaraiya asked. Tsunade laughed nervously.

"Just one," Tsunade said with a nervous laugh. "The yellow flash."

"I see... Well then! You wouldn't mind if I teach him a thing or two!" Jaraiya said with a goofy grin. Tsunade shrugged.

"As long as you don't kill him, sure why not," Tsunade said.

"What if I do kill him? What would happen to me?" Jaraiya said with a chuckle. Tsunade laughed too.

"Let's just say, you'll never be able to write another one of your perverted books," Tsunade said and laughed again. Jaraiya sweatdropped.

"Ah. I get the point," Jaraiya muttered. There was a moment of silence. "Well come on! I'll lead you to Konoha High!"

"Hai," Tsunade and Shizune said as the two of them and Naruto followed Jaraiya out of the airport.

**-At Konoha High-**

"You never told me...that Konoha High was _huge_, Tsunade-sama," Shizune squeaked as she stared at the three buildings before her. Two of the buildings faced each other and were much smaller than the third that faced the entrance of the schoold. There was a courtyard in front of all three buildings with a foutain in the middle. Tsunade stared at the school for a moment.

"That's because I didn't know it _was_ huge," Tsunade said. She looked at Jaraiya. "This isn't just an ordinary school is it?!"

"Okay you got me," Jaraiya said, putting his hands slightly up. "Konoha High is more like Konoha Academy. Students are not to leave the school. They only leave the school when they go home for the weekends or go shopping for supplies or it's summer vacation, but that's about it."

"You should've told me sooner!" Tsunade said angrily. "Where the hell I'm I suppose to live if I'm principle!?"

"In your own private home, of course!" Jaraiya said with a grin. "That's the top floor of the girl's dorms. The building to the left."

Tsunade looked at the top floor of building to the left. All she could see was windows and a balcony. Tsunade frowned.

"You sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course!" Jaraiya said happily. Tsunade continued to stare at the top floor before sighing.

"I guess it'll have to do," Tsunade said. "So when do Shizune, Naruto and-

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! Naruto can't live with you," Jaraiya said. Naruto and Shizune raised a brow while Tsunade glared at Jaraiya.

"And why the hell not!?" Tsunade growled angrily.

"Cuz that's the _girls_ dorms! He has to live in the _boys_ dorms," Jaraiya said.

"Oh..." Tsunade said stupidly.

"But for tonight, Naruto can stay at your place," Jaraiya said with a smile. "Tommarrow he will have a dorm, though. Single or shared, but it will be in the boys dorms."

"Okay," Naruto said. "Help us with the bags."

"Yeah, make yourself useful Jaraiya," Tsunade said as she handed her bags to Jaraiya and started to walk towards the girls dorms. Shizune timidly gave her bags to Jaraiya and followed Tsunade. Luckily, Naruto didn't give his bags to Jaraiya, but the poor old man still had his hands full. Grumbiling, Jaraiya followed Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto to the girls dorms.

**-In Front Of Tsunade's New Home's Door-**

"Here we are!" Tsunade said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Finally!" Jaraiya breathed out as he dropped all the suitcases at the door. He heard Tsunade and Shizune gasped. He looked up to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto looking around the place. The room was _**huge**_! The room was bright, the walls were painted sunshine yellow, much like Naruto's hair, with a thick white verticle line every five yards. The floors were made of white oak, going beautifully with the walls. The windows were decorated with amazing crystal clear curtains. The living room was huge as well! The coaches were crystal clear as well and stood in front a plasma TV. **(Yes there's TVs in my fic) **Between the plasma T.V. and coaches was an elegant table. On top of the table was a vase full of white and yellow roses, making a good combination. Naruto slowly sat on the coach and sighed as Tsunade and Shizune ran into the kitchen and sqealed in delight! **(Use your imagination on how the kitchen looks like. I don't know how to describe how I see the kitchen) **Jaraiya smiled and sat next to Naruto.

"Is Tsunade and Shizune always like this?" Jaraiya asked Naruto.

"Sort of," Naruto muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. Jaraiya chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto frowned slightly.

**-A Few Minutes Later After Shizune And Tsunade Squealed At Every Room-**

"So Jaraiya...what exactly am I supposed to do as the Hokage?" Tsunade said as she sat the kitchen table biting into an apple. Jaraiya chuckled.

"Well, the elders already know that you'e accepted your position and has already told everybody. All you have to do besides taking care the school is taking care of Konoha," Jaraiya said, who was still sitting at the coach with Naruto. "You know, making sure it doesn't get destroyed. That and you have to do a bit of paper work and that's all."

"I see... It doesn't sound so bad, I guess," Tsunade said as she took another bite into her apple.

"Now about Sarutobi-sensei," Jaraiya said as he glanced at Naruto. Tsunade immediately got the picture and nodded.

"Naruto...why don't you take a walk around the school, ne?" Tsunade said sweetly. Naruto turned and looked at Tsunade before nodding.

"Okay," Naruto said expressionlessly as he got up. Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Shizune watched Naruto leave, shutting the door behind him. Tsunade and Shizune then averted their attention to Jaraiya once more.

"What happened to Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade said seriously. Jaraiya looked at Tsunade with a serious face.

"Orochimaru. That's what happened," Jaraiya said. Shizune gasped and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You mean...

"Yes. Orochimaru came and attacked the village about two weeks ago," Jaraiya said seriously. "Thankfully the village recovered quickly. But sadly...Sarutobi-sensei died when he tried to kill Orochimaru."

"The attack was absolutely surprising. Nobody expected an ambush on the village," Jaraiya continued. "Nearly fifty lives were lost in the attempt to fight them off. Luckily none of the women and children were killed; just minor injuries."

"Why did Orochimaru come and ambush the village?" Tsunade said angrily as Shizune nodded.

"I'm not sure...but there's been a rumor that he was after someone," Jaraiya said, looking at the floor before he looked at Tsunade. "Tell me Tsunade...have you came face to face with Orochimaru...these last few years?"

Tsunade didn't answer. Shizune looked worriedly at Tsunade.

"Yes..." Tsunade finally said after a few moments. She looked at Jaraiya. "He wanted...to take Naruto."

"He was after Kyuubi...am I right?" Jaraiya asked. Tsunade slowly nodded.

"Yes..." Tsunade muttered. "That and...his body..."

"I see..." Jaraiya said slowly. "Tsunade...has Naruto always been like this...empty?"

Tsunade didn't answer again.

"No..." Shizune answered for Tsunade. "He was full of life...so innocent...so care-free... That all changed when Orochimaru came along"

"He had crushed Naruto's soul," Tsunade said angrily, clenching her fists. "After telling Naruto about Kyuubi...it destroyed him. The people of our town didn't do any help either after they knew about Kyuubi. Then there was _it._"

Jaraiya nodded in understandment.

"I'll help Naruto get stronger," Jaraiya said. "That way...he'll be able to defend himself."

There was a long silence.

"Jaraiya..." Tsunade said under her brath. Jaraiya looked at Tsunade. "Arigatao(thank-you)..."

Jaraiya smiled.

"You're welcome," Jaraiya said.

**-Down At The Fountain-**

Naruto staired at his reflection in the water. All he saw was emptiness in his eyes. He scowled ad slapped the water where his relfection was. He didn't want to see his reflection...not like that. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness. Ever since that day when Orochimaru ruined his life...Naruto wasn't the same...and never will be. Especially now that he had a unique ability he had recieved from Orochimaru himself. Naruto hated the ability. He hated it with all his heart. He saw dreadful things...things he should never be able to see. He can never sleep peacefully anymore. He can't walk around without dropping his gaurd. _They_ were always there. _They_ always touched Naruto. _They_ always whisper to Naruto. _They_...never leave Naruto alone. Naruto listened to the water splash. Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. Naruto's eyes widened and his head snapped up. The scream was distant yet close at the same time. Naruto's eyes filled with fear.

_'No...not now!'_ Naruto thought as he heard another shrill scream. Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind...run. Naruto ran away from the school and down the streets of Konoha. Anywhere to get away from _them_. After Naruto calmed down, he slowed his pace to a walk. Naruto breathed in heavily, eyes still wide from fear. As he walked down the streets of Konoha, Naruto's heart slowly came to its steady beat and his breathing became even. Naruto shoved his hands into his jeans pocket. In his right pocket, he felt a piece of paper. Naruto raised a brow and pulled out the paper. It was a letter. Naruto stared at it as he remembered who sent the letter. Naruto looked at the adress; it came from the village. The letter was sent from Konoha. Naruto stared at the adress once more, before he started to walk towards the direction of the adress.

After twenty minutes of walking and looking, Naruto finally found the house he was looking for. He raised a brow in amazement. This home was _**huge**_! Much huger than Tsunade's new home.

"Wow," Naruto mummbled. "I knew he was rich, but...not this rich."

Naruto slowly walked up the small lane from the gates to the front door of the house. Once he stood on the porch, Naruto just stared at the door. Should he knock? Or should he not? What if they don't hear him when he knocks? After all...the house is _**huge**_. Naruto took a deep breath. He decided he would knock hard, but not pound. Naruto raised his fist to knock. Naruto felt his heart pound as he became even more nervous. Naruto then brought down his fist to knock, but then, the door suddenly opened, so instead of knocking on hard wood, Naruto knocked on someone's face...hard. The person yelped in pain, only making Naruto jump in shock and surprise. The person was holding his nose. Naruto held his breath. The person before him had dark raven hair, pale skin, onyx eyes, and was wearing a white baggy shirt and black jeans.

"G-g-gomenasai(I-I-I'm so sorry)," Naruto said in panic as he bowed deeply to the person.

"Do you always hit people in the face!?" the person growled angrily. Naruto scowled.

"Well I didn't think someone will open the door so suddenly!" Naruto said angrily as he raised his face to look at the person. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into the person's eyes. The person's eyes widened as well.

_'His eyes...'_ Naruto thought as he stared into onyx eyes.

_'They're so empty...'_ the person thought as he stared into Naruto's pools of blue.

_'Just like mine,'_ they both thought sadly. Naruto eye's became blank as he bowed again.

"Gomenasai(I'm sorry)," Naruto said softly.

"Sasuke what happened?" a voice called out from inside the house. Naruto looked up to see a boy with long brown hair, lavendar eyes, pale skin, and was wearing jeans, and a black T-shirt, come walk beside the raven-haired boy. The long haired boy looked at Sasuke then to Naruto. When the boy's lavendar eyes landed on Naruto, they widened. Naruto stood up strait and stared back.

"Na-Naruto?!" the boy said in disbelief.

"Neji...it's nice to see you again..." Naruto said expressionlessly.

* * *

**Second chapter! Yay! Wasn't it awsome! it was huh! - Now I'm sure you all have some questions and junk, but they will all get answered through out the story! I promise! Now do me a huge favor and REVIEW! Okay? Okay! Well until next time!**


	3. Naruto! What's Wrong?

**Hey! How y'all doing!? Lol! I don't usually say y'all, but it's funny to say! It makes me laugh, lol! XD Yeah I know, I'm weird, but hey, that's why they love! Now, enough about me! You're all here to read my 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **(line thing isn't working... -.-)

Chapter 3

Naruto! What's wrong?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji stared at Naruto for a moment before smiling warmly.

"It' nice to see you too," Neji said warmly as he suddenly embraced the blonde. Naruto slightly hugged back.

"You know each other?" the shocked voice of Sasuke said, making Neji break away from Naruto. Neji nodded at the raven-haired boy.

"Hai(yes). We were childhood friends," Neji said with a smile. He then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, this is my friend Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke stared into Naruto's empty eyes and scowled.

"Hello," Sasuke mummbled.

"Naruto, why don't you come inside!? I got so many questions I should ask you!" Neji said cheerfully. Naruto nodded slightly and stepped inside the Hyuuga house. Naruto heard the door click shut and turned to see Sasuke by the door. Neji was also looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke? I thought you were leaving?" Neji said, raising a brow. Sasuke shoved his hands into his jean's pockets.

"I decided to stay for a while longer," Sasuke said, looking at Neji then to Naruto. Neji looked at Sasuke with a surprised look before smirking.

"I see...well alright. Naruto take a seat," Neji said with smile. Naruto slowly sat in the living room on an exotic coach. Neji sat across him with Sasuke. "Naruto I-

"NARU-CHAN!" a high voice squealed. Naruto looked up towards the top of the stairs to see a small girl with long brown hair and lavendar eyes just like Neji. The girl ran down the stairs and ran up to Naruto, throwing herself at the blonde when she was a foot away. Naruto caught her and he felt the small girl wrap her arms around his neck tightly.

"Naru-chan! I can't believe it's you! I got to show you so many things! I made many pictures! You're going to love my pictures Naru-chan! I missed you so much Naru-chan!" the small girl said in unbelievable speed.

"I missed you too Hana-chan," Naruto said warmly as the corners of his mouth slightly rose up into a small smile. Hanabi loosened her grip on Naruto and rested her forehead on Naruto's and peered into his eyes. The grin that was on Hanabi's face, slowly disappeared as she stared into Naruto empty eyes.

"Naru-chan!? Are you okay? You're eyes are not sparkling!" Hanabi said worriedly. Naruto's small smile disappeared as he put Hanabi down.

"Of course I'm okay. I just feel a bit ill that's all Hana-chan!" Naruto said, forcing himself to grin. Thankfully, Hanabi was still gulible and took the bait.

"Oh... I'll make tea for Naru-chan! That way Naru-chan will get better!" Hanabi said as she then ran off in a certain direction. After Hanabi disappeared from sight, Naruto's fake grin disappeared and was back to blank.

"Hanabi hasn't changed a bit has she?" Naruto said. Neji looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Actually, I think she talks faster since she last saw you," Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"I guess she has," Naruto said. Naruto turned and looked at Neji then to Sasuke, who were looking at him too. Naruto sighed sadly. "Ne Neji...what do you want to ask me?"

"Naruto...what happened to you? That's what I want to know right now," Neji said with a serious face. Sasuke looked at Neji then to Naruto in wonder.

_'So he wasn't always like this,'_ Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto hang his head.

"Lets just say...fate did it's job," Naruto said softly. Neji growled.

"No! I don't think fate did this! What happened to the joyfull, bubbly, determined, lively Naruto I came to know!?" Neji yelled. Sasuke stared at Neji in surprise and shock. The Hyuuga has never yelled before; not even when he was really angry. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"He's...dead," Naruto said softly. Neji's wide eyes stared at Naruto in shock before his face became blank.

"Sasuke...can you leave me alone with Naruto for a few minutes," Neji said. It wasn't a question...it was a demand. Sasuke nodded and got up from his seat. He slowly walked out of the living room and slowly shut the door. After a moment, Sasuke then pressed his ear against the door. The raven-haired boy was curious about the blonde boy, but he didn't know why though. As Sasuke listened, he heard only but silence.

"Who destroyed you Naruto?" Sasuke heard Neji's voice. There was silence.

"I...he...I-I can't say," Sasuke heard Naruto's voice stutter softly.

"Don't you trust me?" Neji said. There was a moment of silence. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto said yes or no, but he thinks the blonde said yes, because then Neji said, "Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because...I don't...want to remember..." Naruto said softly, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I might be able to help if you just tell me, Naruto. When you tell me...you'll feel much...Naruto? Are you okay?" Neji said worriedly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he listened more intently. "Naruto? Naruto! What's wrong!? Naruto!"

"N-Neji... Has anyone...d-died...in this house?" Naruto said, his voice full of fear. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_'Why would he ask something like that?' _Sasuke thought as he listened more.

"Yes. My parents...died in this house..." Neji said in a grave voice. Sasuke's eyes became even more wider. He never knew that Neji's parents died in this house. He never even wondered about what happened to Neji's parents.

_'Some friend I am,'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke's thoughts were interupted as he heard Naruto's voice speak.

"No...this is bad!" Naruto said, his voice completely covered in fear.

"Naruto! What's the matter. You're so cold. Naruto are you okay? Naruto!" Neji's voice said in worry. The doors suddenly open, and Naruto ran into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke couldn't help but blush lightly to be caught snooping.

"Gomen(sorry). I didn't mean to...are you okay?" Sasuke said, a hint of worry in his voice. Naruto was shaking in fear. The blonde clutched Sasuke's shirt and buried his face into the raven's chest. Sasuke blushed even more, but for some reason, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Sasuke rested his head on top of Naruto's head as he soothingly rubbed the blonde's back and held him close.

"It's okay. You're safe," Sasuke said soothingly as the blonde continued to shake in fear. So many times Naruto has heard those words. And so many times...he didn't believe those words. But then why...did he believe the raven-haired boy when he said them.

_'How come...I feel this warmth...? How come I feel safe...in this person's arms? Doshde(why)? ...I feel so...tired,'_ Naruto thought as he stopped shaking and his eyes began to droop. The next moment, Naruto was sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's arms. It was the first time in years...that the blonde felt it was safe enough to sleep, knowing that he wouldn't get hurt. Sasuke look down at the blonde to find him alseep. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"GET AWAY FROM NARU-CHAN!" a yell was heard from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around with Naruto still in his arms, to see small Hanabi glaring at Sasuke with a cup of tea in her hands. Hanabi put down the tea on the floor before she charged at Sasuke. But because Sasuke was bigger and stronger than Hanabi, the small girl had no affect on Sasuke. Hanabi pounded on Sasuke.

"LET GO OF NARU-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARU-CHAN! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT NARU-CHAN!" Hanabi yelled, kicking Sasuke in the shin to finish it off. Sasuke yelped when Hanabi kicked him in the shin. He glared angrily at Hanabi. "TEME! HOW DARE YOU HURT NARU-CHAN!"

"I DIDN'T HURT NARU-CHAN! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, BE QUIET! NARU-CHAN IS SLEEPING!" Sasuke yelled back. Hanabi's angry eyes became wide in surprise.

"Oh...then don't yell if he's sleeping," Hanabi said. Sasuke growled angrily. Luckily, Neji came to the rescue.

"Hanabi-chan, why don't you look for a room for Naruto...so he can sleep peacefully?" Neji said, with a nervous smile. Hanabi smiled brightly.

"Naru-chan can sleep in my room! Like he used to do when he got too tired when he played with me!" Hanabi said brightly.

"H-hai, show us the way," Neji said.

"Hai!" Hanabi said as she went picked up the tea from the ground the ran up the stairs. She stop at the top and looked down at Sasuke and Neji. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You first," Sasuke muttered as he slowly picked up Naruto in a bridal-style. Neji nodded and followed Hanabi with Sasuke close behind. As Sasuke followed Neji who followed Hanabi, Sasuke looked at Naruto's face.

_'He looks so peacefull...as if he hasn't slept like this in a long time,' _Sasuke thought. Suddenly he bumped into Neji. "Nani(what)?"

"We're here, that's what," Neji said as he walked into Hanabi's bright room. the wall were painted a crystal clear color with sunshine yellow swirls through out the walls. There were art journals scattered around the oak flooring. There was a desk that was covered with art tools. There was a stand in the corner that had a huge peace of paper clipped against it; on the the paper there was and unfinished fox. Hanabi's bed was pretty big for just a small girl like herself, but it was perfect for Naruto. Sasuke went to the bed and laid Naruto on the bed, putting the sheets over him. Sasuke looked around the room one more time.

"Before I ask the question I really want to ask, I want to know...how come Hanabi's room is like this!?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the scattered art books.

"The walls are crystal clear color because it reminds her of Naruto's eyes," Neji said as he looked at the walls. "And the sunshine yellow swirls for his hair and clan sign."

"The scatterd art journals and all the art stuff is because I'm practicing to get as good as Naru-chan!" Hanabi said happily.

"Nani?" Sasuke said, confused. Hanabi shook her head in pity, before she ran to her desk and grabbed a binder that was on the desk. The binder was pretty fat from Sasuke's point of view. Hanabi put the binder in Sasuke's hands.

"This binder has all the pictures Naru-chan gave me and drew!" Hanabi said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at Hanabi and then to Neji. Neji nodded. Sasuke looked at the binder for a moment before he opened it. His eyes widened in amazement as he stared at the drawing. It was a drawing of a field full of different types of floweres. The flowers were slightly bent to left and the their polon was in the air as the wind blew gently. The sky was a crystal clear color and had a few clouds. The drawing was so amazing, so full of detail. Sasuke felt as if he was actually in the field of flowers, feeling the wind gently caress his skin, having the sun shine on him, see the polon glitter in the sun.

"It makes you feel like you were actually there...doesn't it?" Neji's voice said, bringing Sasuke back to reality. Sasuke nodded as he turned the page to see another picture. This one was under the water. There were many different types of fishes swimming around, a few air bubbles floating to the surface, starfish crawling along the underwater reef, and a bunch of other stuff. The same thing happened to Sasuke like the last picture...it felt like he was actually there. Sasuke turned the page, but instead of a place, it was a drawing of a person. A drawing of Neji when he was younger, the age of twelve to be exact.

"Naruto...he's very talented when it comes to art," Neji said as he watched Sasuke turn the pages of the binder and look at the art work.

"That's why I want to draw just like Naru-chan!" Hanabi said with a determined look. Sasuke closed the binder shut and stared at the binder for a moment. Suddenly, there was ringing noise, and it was coming from Naruto's jacket pocket. Sasuke reached into the blonde's jacket pocket and pulled out a cellphone. On the screen, it read: _Tsunade-baachan._ Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Should I answer?" Sasuke asked. Neji shrugged.

"It could be Naruto's gaurdian?" Neji said.

"Answer it!" Hanabi said. Sasuke shrugged and fliped open the phone. Sasuke slowly brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Who is this?" Tsunade's voice asked, but of course Sasuke didn't know who it was.

"I'm-

"What have you done with Naruto!?" Tsunade yelled.

"N-

"I swear to god! If you harmed Naruto...I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsunade yelled violently, hurting Sasuke's ears. Neji snatched the phone away from Sasuke.

"Hello? Tsunade-sama is that you?" Neji asked catiously. There was a moment of silence.

"Neji?" Tsunade asked.

"How are you Tsunade-sama?" Neji said with a small smile.

"Good! How about you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm good as well-

"Tsunade-baachan!" Hanabi squealed as she snatched the phone away from Neji, ignoring the glares being sent to her by Neji.

"Hanabi! It's so nice to hear your voice again! How are you?" Tsunade said cheerfully.

"I'm very good! Naru-chan is at my house! He fell asleep though, and now he's in my room and on my bed!" Hanabi said happily. Tsunade chuckled through the phone.

"I see...so he's asleep," Tsunade said. Hanabi nodded her vigerously.

"Yup! He's sleeping like a baby!" Hanabi said.

"Okay! Well when he wakes up, tell Naru-chan to come home soon, okay Hanabi," Tsunade said happily.

"You mean, Naru-chan lives in Konoha now!?" Hanabi asked excitedly.

"Yes he does," Tsunade said. Hanabi squealed happily, making Tsunade laugh.

"I'm guessing you're Naruto's little fangirl?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" Hanabi said as Neji chuckled slightly and Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Next thing we know you'll be stalking him and junk," Tsunade said jokingly, but Hanabi took it seriously.

"That's a good idea Tsunade-baachan! I never thought of that...oh well!" Hidane said. Tsunade laughed.

"Well it was nice talking to you Hanabi. Say hi to Neji and your sister, Hinata," Tsunade said.

"I will!" Hanabi said happily. "Bye!"

"Bye," Tsunade said before she hanged up. Hanabi closed the cellphone and put it back into Naruto's jacket pocket. Hanabi punched the air.

"I'm Naru-chan's fangirl! Yay!" Hanabi said happily.

"Well there's one girl that isn't after you Sasuke," Neji said with a chuckle. Sasuke nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Neji...Hanabi... How was Naruto like?" Sasuke asked in serious tone.

"He's full of life!" Hanabi said happily as she grabbed some random art journal. "He's kind, generous,sweet, loving, strong, brave, trustworthy, loyal, hard working, determined, bubbly, happy, selfless, but most importantly, he's cute!"

"You forgot about some things," Neji said, recieving a confused look from Hanabi . "Naruto's loud, energetic, _way _over confident, obnoxious, annoying, doesn't shut-up easily, eats way too much ramen, stubborn, over reacts, and hasty."

"Yeah well...hmph," Hanabi said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Naru-chan is still awsome!"

Neji laughed as he watched Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Naruto is still really special," Neji said, looking at the sleeping Naruto with soft eyes. "There's something about him that...just makes you feel drawn to him...that changes you."

"Yeah," Hanabi said as she slowly started to draw on her journal.

"I see... From what I've seen and heard...he's not like that anymore," Sasuke said frowning. Hanabi frowned as well.

"That's because Naru-chan is ill," Hanabi said. Neji shook his head.

"Naruto only told you that so you wouldn't worry Hanabi-chan," Neji said with a grim look. "Something happened to him after we left Kirby and came to Konoha..."

"It must've been really bad to make Naru-chan's eyes to stop sparkling!" Hanabi said sadly.

"Neji...I was listening to your conversation with Naruto...what happened to him when you guys were alone?" Sasuke asked seriously. He didn't really know why he wanted to know about the blonde as much as possible. Sasuke didn't know why he cares about the blonde when he barely knows the guy. _'Because he's just like me...'_

"I don't know...I was talking to him when all of a sudden, his eyes were filled with fear and he started to shake," Neji said grimly.

"Eh!?" Hanabi yelled, but Neji ignored it and continued.

"When I tried to comfort him...he was really cold...and really pale... I mean, I could see his breath like I would on a really cold day!" Neji said. "It's confusing...how come he was cold...and not me?"

"I don't know but...he was really cold when he was in my arms," Sasuke said, looking at the sleeping Naruto. "Neji...is it alright if...I stay until he wakes up?"

Neji looked at Sasuke in surprise, before he smirked.

"You feel drawn to him, don't you?" Neji said. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"No! It's just...I...I..." Sasuke said, trying to find the right words, but he couldn't. Neji laughed.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel," Neji said with a smirk. Neji stood up. "Hanabi-chan, I leave Naruto in your hands, okay."

"Right! I'll take care of Naru-chan!" Hanabi said determinedly, before continueing to draw.

"Come Sasuke. Help me prepare a meal," Neji said as he haded towards the door. Sasuke stood up and smirked.

"You sure you're not forgetting anything?" Sasuke said, remembering the last time Neji said those words...Sasuke ended up doing the whole meal while Neji kept saying he was forgetting something. Neji frowned.

"No," Neji said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Third chapter done! Yes! Hehehe! I'm so happy right now! Don't ask why, cuz I don't know why...lol! XD I'm wierd sometimes! But that's one of my posotive things about me! Without my wierdness...I wouldn't have sense of humor...and I wouldn't be able to write fanfics...wierd I know. lol! Anyways...REVIEW! I need reviews! Okay? Okay! Bye!**


	4. The Small Arguement

**Hi! Fourth chapter is up! Yeah! I updated this quick cuz it's my birthday! Lol! Yup! Lol! So far I've had an okay birthday! Lol! Anyways, Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 4

The Small Arguement

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Crystal clear eyes fluttered open. Naruto's vision was blurry for a moment. Whe his vision came into focus, Naruto slowly sat up in bed and looked around to see the bright room of Hanabi. Naruto was confused; he had no idea where he was and how he got here.

_'Where am I?'_ Naruto thought as slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed. He winced when his feet touched the cold floor. Naruto slowly stood and looked around once more. Naruto looked at his watch and raised a brow. It was already five in the evening. He recalled that he came to Neji's house around two in the afternoon. Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled what had happened when he arrived at Neji's house. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'I had felt really tired...I guess I fell asleep.'_

Naruto looked around on the ground and raised a brow when he saw Hanabi a few feet away on the ground...sleeping. Naruto went and crouched by Hanabi. He noticed that she had an art journal under her arms. Naruto silently and slowly pulled the art book away from Hanabi , not wanting to wake her. When he finally had the art journal, Naruto took a look at the page it was opened to. Naruto smiled slightly; it was a picture of a wild stallion, running through a grassy field. He had to admit, Hidane had gotten really good since the last time they met. The stalion was highly detailed from head to foot and so was the field. But...the drawing didn't have that bit of magic Naruto's picture somehow were able to catch. But non-the-less, the picture was beautiful. Naruto put the art journal on Hanabi's desk. He then picked up the girl and laid her on her bed. Naruto brought the sheets over Hanabi and slightly ruffled her hair. Naruto then walked towards the door. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Obviously he was in a long bright hall. Naruto went down the hall towards the stairs. When he was at the staris, Naruto sat on the railing and slid the way down, he found it much faster that way. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Naruto heard voices towards the kitchen. Even though he had changed a lot since _that_ day, Naruto still had a huge amount of curiousity. Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen. When he was near the kitchen, Naruto was able to make out only one voice and that was Neji's voice, but the other two were unfamiliar. Naruto slowly approached the doors to the kitchen, feeling a bit nervous, which just confused him. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in to see Neji and Sasuke sitting at the table with their backs to him. The was a girl around their age with long black hair, lavendar eyes, she was wearing a violet jacket, and black pants. The girl was facing him, but didn't see him poke his head in the room.

"So N-Naruto-kun is living in Konoha?" the girl said with a small smile. Naruto saw Neji nod.

"Hai(yes). He came with Tsunade," Neji said. The girl nodded.

"I see..." the girl said. She then looked towards Naruto's direction. Naruto froze and so did the girl as they both stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Naruto rose his brows in surprise. The girl was Hinata! Naruto blinked a few times. He had to admit that Hinata had grown a lot, but I mean a lot. Sasuke looked toward the direction in Hinata's gaze to see Naruto's head poking into the room. He blinked a few times and so did Naruto who was staring at the raven. Finally, Neji turned and saw Naruto. Immediately, Neji smiled.

"You finally woke up. Why don't you come in Naruto and take a seat," Neji said gently. Naruto nodded slightly as he walked in hesitantly. Naruto went and sat next to Neji. Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment.

"Ano(um)...hi N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hi...Hinata," Naruto said softly, almost as softly as Hinata. Hinata smiled gently.

"Naruto are you hungry?" Neji asked kindly. Naruto slowly shook his head.

"No thanks Neji. I'm not that hungry," Naruto said, but suddenly, a growling sound was heard. Naruto blushed, embarrassed as Neji laughed lightly and Hinata giggled.

"Miso ramen, right?" Neji said as he stood from his seat.

"Yes please," Naruto said cutely as Neji went and prepared his ramen. Sasuke smiled lightly. "So Hinata...what have you've been doing since we...last seen each other?"

"Well...I've been training a lot I guess. I've been working on this jutsu of mine," Hinata said thoughtfully, looking at Naruto, who was looking at her in surprise. "Nani(what)?"

"You didn't stutter," Naruto said, making Hinata blush.

"I grew out of that bad habit of mine..." Hinata said.

"Not quite," Neji said as he place a cup of miso ramen in front of Naruto. "You still stutter people's names."

"That's a small bad habit," Hinata said, frowining slightly. Naruto slowly ate his ramen.

"What's a jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously. Everyone stared at him.

"You don't know what a jutsu is? What are you? A moron?" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"No I'm not a moron, teme. I just moved here from the USA. Do you really think I would know what a jutsu is?" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke frowned.

"Er well you see Na-Naruto-kun...a jutsu is something we use...like this," Hinata said as she did a few seals. There was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was another Neji in Hinata's place. Naruto's eyes slightly widened in amazement. There was another poof of smoke, and Hinata turned back to normal. "You see."

"Oh so it's some kind of magic thing..." Naruto said. Hinata nodded slightly.

"I guess you can call it that," Hinata said. Naruto poked his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Is this a jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No that's ramen dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I know that, but is this a jutsu," Naruto said. Suddenly there was a yellow flash and Naruto was right next to Hinata. Hinata gave a small 'eep' as Neji and Sasuke just stared.

"If you mean that yellow flash and you suddenly being next to Hinata...yes," Neji said. Naruto raised a brow in amusement. "Do you know anything else?"

"No," Naruto said plainly with a scowl.

"Figures," Sasuke muttered as he shook his head. Naruto growled.

"But I do know how to beat the crap out of bastards like cocktail there," Naruto said. Sasuke's eye twitched in anger.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Did. I. Say. That. Too. Fast?" Naruto said slowly. Sasuke stood up angrily, but before he could lunge himself at Naruto, Neji grabbed the raven by the shoulders.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke," Neji warned. Sasuke growled and was about to say something, but was cut off by a scream.

"NARU-CHAN DISAPPEARED!" Hanabi's voice rang through out the house. Everyone in the kitchen sweatdropped as they heard the small girl panic and run down the stairs.

"H-Hanabi-chan! N-Naruto-kun is in the kitchen with us!" Hinata called out. Everyone heard the small girl stop her panic affair and run towards the kitchen. The doors open and in came Hanabi.

"NARU-CHAN!" Hanabi squealed happily and threw herself at Naruto, who caught her. "I thought you disappeared! Don't do that! You scared me Naru-chan!"

"Gomen Hana-chan," Naruto said politely. Hanabi let go of Naruto and sat next to him.

"Naru-chan! I drew something for you!" Hidane said as she brought out the same art journal Naruto saw. Naruto smiled as Hanabi showed him the picture of the stalion. "What do you think Naru-chan?!"

"It's highly detailed Hana-chan. And really beautifully drawn," Naruto said honestly.

"But does it have the magic?!" Hanabi asked, her eyes full of curiousity. Naruto looked at the picture then to Hanabi. But before he could say anything, Hanabi cut him short. "It doesn't, huh..."

"You're close Hana-chan. Just try even harder and you'll get the magic," Naruto said encouragingly. Hanabi smiled brightly, but then suddenly threw a banana at Sasuke's head.

"NARU-CHAN DOES SO KNOW ABOUT MAGIC TEME! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT NARU-CHAN CUZ HE'S _WAY_ MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" Hanabi shouted angrily as Naruto, Hinata, and Neji sweatdropped. Sasuke growled angrily. Hanabi glared daggers at Sasuke. Naruto smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing," Naruto said, still smirking. Naruto then looked at Neji with a frown. "Neji...how can you become friends with this gay emo?"

"I AM NOT GAY AND I'M NOT EMO!" Sasuke roared. Hinata and Neji sweatdropped as Naruto and Sasuke continued argueing, with Hanabi cheering Naruto on.

"ARGH! I shouldn't be wasting my time with a loser like you!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Funny, I should be saying the same thing to you teme," Naruto said angrily as well.

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"USURATONKOCHI!"

"JERK!"

"DUMBASS!"

"MISS PRISS!"

"IDIOT!"

"GAY ASS!"

"ENOUGH!" Neji yelled angrily for the second time in his life. "You guys act like five-year-olds!"

"He started it," Naruto said angrily.

"Well I wouldn't have started it if you weren't such dobe!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto stayed quiet, but continued to glare at Sasuke. "Don't got anything to say? Figures."

"No! I know when to shut my mouth when I have too! So you better shut your emo little mouth as well!" Naruto said expresionlessly, but loudly. There was a long silence, but was broken by Naruto's cell phone ringing. Naruto grabbed his cell phone and flipped it on.

"What!" Naruto said angrily.

"What went up your ass, eh?! Why are you angry!...Oh my god your angry!" Tsunade's voice said. "Wow! It's been a long time since the last time you've been angry! Wow! ..."

"You're done?" Naruto said expresionlessly.

"Yeah I'm done," Tsunade said. "So when are you coming back home? It's already 5:26."

"Soon," Naruto said softly as he was now calmed down.

"Okay. See you soon," Tsunade said. "Bye."

"Bye," Naruto muttered before he hanged up. He looked at Neji then to Hanabi and then to Hinata, not bothering to look at Sasuke. "That was Tsunade...I better leave now."

"Awww! So soon!?" Hanabi whined. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Yes. I'll visit tommarrow okay," Naruto said.

"Promise?" Hanabi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Naruto said with a small smile. Hanabi smiled and nodded. "Well see you Neji...Hinata...teme..."

"Bye," both Hinata and Neji said as Naruto got up and left the kitchen, heading towards the front door. Once outside, Naruto took a deep breath and stretched lightly. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, his eyes glazed. Naruto suddenly heard the door shut closed. The blonde turned around to see Sasuke closing the door.

"What do you want...?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke glance at Naruto.

"Nothing. I'm just going home dobe," Sasuke said as he stood next to Naruto. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Don't call me that, teme," Naruto said softly as he started to walk away from Sasuke, and towards Konoha Academy. Naruto walked silently down the streets of Konoha, his eye glazed, and his mind full of unwanted thoughts.

**-Konoha Academy: Tsunade's House-**

"Kuso(damn it)" Tsunade said as she lost again to Jaraiya at a game of cards. Jaraiy grinned goofily as Shizune sweatdropped.

"Still a bad player, ne!? Too bad!" Jaraiy said with a laugh. Tsunade growled.

"You only go lucky you old g-

The door to the huge dorm slowly squeaked open. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jaraiya looked up to see Naruto close the door quietly. Naruto turned and faced them.

"Yo," Naruto said. Tsunade smiled warmly.

"How was your trip to Neji's house?" Tsunade asked, while Shizune smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Hai(yes, yes)! How was it?" Shizune said sweetly. Naruto looked at Tsunade then to Shizune.

"How did you know I was at Neji's?" Naruto said expressionlessly.

"I called you and some person picked up then Neji snatched the phone from him, and then Hanabi snatched the phone from Neji and told me you were there sleeping like a baby," Tsunade said with a grin. Naruto raised a brow in amusement.

"Ah... It was...alright. Except for the stupid gay bastard," Naruto said, muttering the last part.

"Nani(what)?" Tsunade with a frown. Naruto shook his head.

"Forget about it," Naruto said softly. The blonde then sat on the coach.

"You must've only slept for a few minutes, ne?" Tsunade said. Naruto blinked a few times, as he rembered that he had slept for more than an hour, which is really odd for him. It was even more odd that he had believed in the words Sasuke said...about being safe. Naruto hang his head, his eyes glazed over.

"Actually...I slept for more than an hour," Naruto said softly. Shizune gasped while Tsunade spat out the tea she had been taking a sip from into Jaraiya's face. Jaraiya frowned.

"G-gomen. NANI!? You actually slept well!?" Tsunade yelled after apologizing to Jaraiya, who was now wiping his face clean. Naruto slowly nodded.

"Hai..." Naruto said softly. Tsunade and Shizune stared shockly at Naruto then at each other.

"Amazing! You must feel really refresh Naruto-kun!" Shizune said happily but still shocked. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess..." Naruto said. It was true that he felt more refresh than usual, but he still felt a bit tired. Naruto yawned slighlty. This was a sign for Jaraiy to leave.

"Well I better get going!" Jaraiya said cheerfully as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door. "I'll have Naruto's dorm by tommarrow! Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Good night Jaraiya-sama," Shizune said, bowing slightly.

"Good night," Tsunade said with a nod. Jaraiya looked at Naruto who was looking at him.

"Good night..." Naruto muttered. Jaraiya smirked as he closed the door behind him as he left. Tsunade sighed adn stretched.

"Well I'm bushed! I'll be going to bed. Naruto, where do you want to sleep?" Tsunade said with a yawn. Naruto looked at Tsunade with a blank expression.

"I'll sleep here on the coach..." Naruto said.

"You sure?" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. Tsunade shrugged as she got up from her seat. "Suit yourself."

"Good night Naruto-kun," Shizune said before going off to bed.

"Good night Naruto," Tsunade said with a smile before she too went off to bed.

"Good night..." Naruto said softly. Naruto sighed deeply. He stood up and got some blankets from the hall closet. Naruto then dugged through his suitcase and pulled out a white baggy shirt and dark blue night pants. Naruto quickly took off his jean, shirt, and jacket and put on the baggy shirt and night pants. Naruto then laid himself on the coach comfortablely and pulled the blankets over him.

**_A second chance ne?_**

Naruto, who finally had shut his eyes, snapped open his eyes. He scowled.

_'What do you want Kyuubi?' _Naruto said to the ledgendary Kyuubi No Kitsune; the demon that was sealed inside him for eternity. Kyuubi grinned foxily.

**_Nothing. Just came by to sing a lulliby._**

_'You...sing me a lulliby? I better get some ear-plugs!' _Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Naruto heard a low chuckle.

**_Believe it or not, but I can sing._**

_'In your dreams,' _Naruto said. He heard a low growl.

**_Don't mock me kit. Besides...I wanted to have a small talk with you._**

_'Oh really,' _Naruto said.

**_Yes...about that small incident you had over at your friends house... Sooner or later you have to comfront _them**

_'No! Never in my life!' _Naruto said. He heard a sigh.

**_Don't say I didn't warn you. At least tell your friend!_**

_'...I'll think about it...' _Naruto said softly before driffting to a sleepless slumber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go! Another chapter finished! YOSH! Thank-you for the reviews! Cookies for you all! (throws cookies to the reviewers) Now...REVIEW! Please review! It would be a super great birthday present if you did! Yeah!**


	5. Some Unexpected Surprises

**Fith chapter! Yocata! Hehehe!Sorry it took me so long! BLAME FF AND MY COMPUTER! But thank my friend cuz she helped me out! Yeah! Hehehe! Anyways, enjoy!**

--

Chapter 5

Some Unexpected Surprises

--

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it!" Hanabi said happily as she ran towards the front door. Hanabi immediately opened the door when her hand landed on the door handle. "OHAYO(good morning)!"

"Ohayo Hana-chan," Naruto said warmly. Hanabi blinked a few times before she squealed and hugged Naruto happily.

"Naru-chan! You came to my house! You kept your promise!" Hanabi said happily, letting go of Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"I never break a promise...that's my motto," Naruto said. Hanabi grinned.

"Ne! It could be your nindo!" Hanabi said happily. "After all! Naru-chan has to learn new jutsus and become the best ninja ever and beat that teme!"

"Hanabi-chan! Who's at the door?" Neji's voice called out to Hanabi. Hanabi grabbed Naruto's hand and brought him inside the house. The small girl then dragged the teenaged blonde to the living room, where Neji and Hinata sat talking.

"Look who came to visit!" Hanabi said happily as she entered the living room. Neji and Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Ohayo Naruto," Neji said kindly.

"Ohayo N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, stuttering Naruto's name. Naruto nodded.

"Ohayo Neji...Hinata," Naruto said. There was a long silence but it was broken by Hanabi.

"Ne Naru-chan?! Who's going to teach you new awsome jutsus!?" Hanabi asked excitedly, tugging on Naruto's shirt.

"...I'm not sure but...I think Jaraiya had said he would teach me some jutsus..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Jaraiya!" Neji said in surprise.

"One of the ledgendary sannin!?" Hinata said in a shocked voice. Naruto nodded slightly as he scowled.

"Sannin?" Naruto said in a questioning voice. Neji and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah. There are three ledgendary sannin! They're the second most powerful beings on this planet!" Neji explained.

"The most powerful is the Hokage," Hinata continued Neji's explaintation. "The ledgendary sannins are Jaraiya, Tsunade, and-

"Tsunade is a ledgendary sannin!? ...She never told me that..." Naruto said with a scowl.

"Well she is," Neji said with a nod. "The last ledgendary sannin is...Orochimaru."

Time stopped for Naruto at the mention of _him_. Naruto felt fear clutch his heart, that was pounding hard and rapidly. Naruto's eye were wide with fear, and the blonde started to shake. He clenched his fist hard, making his knuckles go white. Orochimaru... Naruto never wanted to hear that name ever again! For every time he did...he would get one of his attacks. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and hung his head. He felt the air around him get heavy...so heavy that he could barely breath. The air suddenly got cold. So cold that Naruto could see his own breath. Naruto hugged himself tightly as he shook from fear...and from the cold. He felt darkness surround him. He no longer was in Neji's living room.

"Naruto-kun..." said a voice that would send shivers up your spine. Naruto's eyes shot open, his eyes completely filled with fear. "Naruto-kun..."

It was the voice again. Naruto shook violently from fear. Hearing that cold, sly voice was worse than looking at _him._ That voice...contained the intent to kill...the need for power...the thirst for blood. Naruto's breathing became heavy and uneven.

"Naruto-kun...you can't avoid me. You know you can't avoid me," the voice said in it's cold voice. There was then a heart-stopping laugh. "Naruto-kun...look at me in the eye when I'm talking...it's rude if you don't."

"No..." Naruto said in a soft, fearful voice. "I don't want to look at you."

"Aw...you're beind disobediant again. I guess I'd have to punish you," the voice said, followed by the same heart-stopping laugh Naruto so much feared. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands.

"No..."

"Naruto..."

"No."

Naruto."

"NO!"

"NARUTO!"

Crystal clear eyes snapped open. Naruto looked around, breathing heavily. He was in Neji's living room...on the floor...and in someone's arms. Naruto felt someone tighten their grip on him and brought him closer. Naruto shook violently as he looked up at the person, only to meet warm onyx eyes. Naruto then suddenly burried his face in the person's chest, only to be hugged a bit tighter. As Naruto shook from fear, he felt the person stroke his hair softly.

"It's okay...you're safe now," the person said in a warm voice. For the second time in three years...Naruto believed in those words. And immediately, all fear he had felt, melted away and was replaced with calmness and fatigue. Naruto stopped shaking, his breathing became slow and steady, and his eyes were half lidded. Naruto sighed slowly as he silently closed his eyes and fell into his second peaceful sleep in three years.

**-A Few Minutes Before Naruto Had His Attack-**

"I wonder if Neji remembered that today we were going to go get our schedules for school..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he stood on the porch of the Hyuga's house. Sasuke sighed wearily as he knocked on the door...no answer. Sasuke frowned. The Hyugas were the kind of people that answer the door after the first knock, no matter how soft the visitor knocks. Sasuke scowled as he wondered if anything was wrong.

_'I guess I have to invite myself in,'_ Sasuke thought as he opened the doors to the Hyuga's home. As he closed the door, Sasuke heard voices in the living room.

"Sannin?" Sasuke heard Naruto's questioning voice say. Sasuke growled.

_Great, now I have to deal with the usuratonkochi,'_ Sasuke thought in annoyment as he slowly made his way to the living room.

"Yeah. There are three ledgendary sannin! They're the second most powerful beings on this planet!" Sasuke heard Neji explain.

"The most powerful is the Hokage," Sasuke heard Hinata continue Neji's explaintation. "The ledgendary sannins are Jaraiya, Tsunade, and-

"Tsunade is a ledgendary sannin!? ...She never told me that..." Naruto's voice said. Sasuke was now in front of the doors that lead into the living room.

"Well she is," Neji voice said as Sasuke reached out to grab the door handle. "The last ledgendary sannin is...Orochimaru."

Sasuke's hand froze in mid air before it could reach the door handle. Sasuke scowled at the thought of Orochimaru. Sasuke unconsiously touched his neck...the spot where Orochimaru had left the curse mark on him.

_'Stupid snake bastard...he won't have my body,'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Neji's voice said, cutting Sasuke from his thoughts. There was silence but was broken when there was a thud. "NARUTO!"

"NARU-CHAN!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed in worry. He grabbed the door handle and opened the doors to the living room. He saw Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi surrounding an unconsious Naruto, who was on the ground shaking. Sasuke ran forward and crouched down by the blonde. Sasuke noticed that the blonde was breathing heavily and was sweating. Immediately, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and brought the blonde close. He looked at the worried Hyugas, but his eyes landed on Neji.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in an urgent voice. Neji shook his head.

"I'm not sure. We were talking about the ledgendary sannin, when he suddenly started shaking. His eye were wide and filled with fear. He was hugging himself before he suddenly became unconsious!" Neji explained. Sasuke growled and looked down at the blonde. Hanabi started to cry softly and Hinata tried to comfort her.

"No..." Sasuke heard the blonde whisper softly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the blonde continued, "I don't want to look at you."

Sasuke gently shook the blonde.

"No..." the blonde said softly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, gently shaking the blonde.

"No," the blonde said softly again.

"Naruto," Sasuke said a bit more urgently as he shook the blonde a bit harder.

"NO!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as well, now completely worried about the blonde. He watched as the blonde's eye snapped wide open. Sasuke scowled as he noticed that the blonde was frightened...really frightened. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and brought the blonde closer, feeling the blonde violently shake from fear. Sasuke looked down at the blonde with warm eyes, only to see a pair of fear-filled crystal clear eyes. Sasuke watched as Naruto burried his face in his chest and shake from fear. This only made Sasuke hug Naruto tighter, in hopes that the blonde will stop shaking. Wanting to calm down the blonde, Sasuke softly stroked Naruto's hair and was amazed how soft the blonde's hair was.

"It's okay...you're safe now," Sasuke said warmly. Immediately...Sasuke felt the blonde's shaking ease and his breathing became slow and steady. After a few seconds, Naruto sighed slowly and became still. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, only to find Naruto fast asleep. Sasuke smiled gently as he watched the blonde sleep away. Suddenly, Sasuke felt two small arms wrap themselves around Sasuke's neck.

"WAH! SASUKE-TEME SAVED NARU-CHAN! Arigato(thank-you) Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke heard Hanabi's voice wail from right behind him. Sasuke scowled as he felt the little girl's grip tighten, cutting off a lot of oxygen.

"Let go...of me! I can't...breath!" Sasuke choked out. Hanabi let go of Sasuke and ran into Hinata's arms to cry from happiness. Sasuke sighed out of relief, before he looked down at Naruto again.

"That's the second time...in two days that you've helped him..." Sasuke heard Neji say. The raven looked up at Neji to find the brounet smiling. "You really do feel drawn to Naruto."

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"No I don't. I just felt it was right to help the dobe from whatever that just happened," Sasuke said loudly. Hinata giggled lightly.

"Oh yeah?! Why do you hold him so closely to you, ne?" Neji said with a smirk, causing Sasuke to blush more.

"You don't have to be ashamed Sa-Sasuke-kun. Everyone that meets N-Naruto-kun has the same affect you have! I'm sure N-Neji-san already told you that," Hinata said cheerfully, looking down at the blonde. "We may have to take Na-Naruto-kun to an empty room, so he can rest."

"Oh! My room! You can put Naru-chan in my room!" Hanabi said happily. Hinata laughed lightly and nodded. Sasuke gently lifted Naruto up in a bridal-style and took Naruto to Hanabi's room, with Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji in the lead.

--

**YOSH! 5th chapter is finish! YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOOO! YOSH! Hehe! Yeah sort of left you with questions I know. GOMENASAI! Well until next time! Oh and don't forget to review! BYE!**


	6. Some Unexpected Surprises pt 2

**Hey! For someone whose computer is being a butt, I updated pretty fast! Yeah! XD Well I want to thank everyone for the reviews, really sweet of you! And now, on with the fanfic! Oh! Just a reminder...**_**bold italic is Kuubi speaking! **__'And italic with appostraphies...these things ' ...are people's thoughts!' "And Italic with quotations is Naruto talking to Kyuubi!_

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

Chapter 6

Some Unexpected Surprises pt. 2

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Crystal clear eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be blinded by brightful rays of sunlight. Naruto squinted slightly until his eyes were used to the light. Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. Crystal clear walls...sunshine yellow swirls...he was in Hanabi's room. Naruto yawned slightly and looked at the sheets that covered him. He recalled the whole incident that had happened... He remembered falling asleep in someones arms again. Naruto sighed; he really was tired of this. He was tired of being scared...yet, no matter how hard he tried...he couldn't stop being scared. Naruto shut his eyes in sadness and in fatigueness.

"You're finally awake," a voice said, startling Naruto. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the wall, watching him with blank onyx eyes. Naruto's wide eyes, slowly became half closed. He nodded slowly before looking back at the sheets. "You gave everyone quite a scare dobe."

"Please don't call me that..." Naruto said softly, not bothering to yell, for he really didn't want to fight right now. "How...how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour," Sasuke said. Sasuke heard a soft 'oh' escape the blonde's lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto closely. He could tell that Naruto was tired... and scared. Sasuke sighed, before he got off from the wall and went and sat on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto didn't show any sign of movement when Sasuke had sat next to him. Sasuke scowled; for some reason, he didn't like seeing the blonde like this. Sasuke suddenly reached out and put a hand on top of Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared into empty crystal clear eyes and scowled.

"You...you've been hurt...haven't you?" Sasuke said. Naruto's surprised face became blank.

"You have been too," Naruto said softly. Sasuke flinched slightly. How did the blonde know that he had been hurt? He was pretty sure that he hadn't given anything away. "Your lonely..."

Sasuke retreated his hand from Naruto's soft hair and looked away.

"I...I'm never alone...never," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, to see the blonde looking at the sheets again. Sasuke also realized that Naruto was clutching the sheets tightly. "They never leave me alone...and when they do...I just get even more scared."

"Who's...they?" Sasuke asked softly. Nasruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I...I can't tell you...but...when they're upset...I get cold...so cold...that I could see my breath," Naruto said, clenching the sheets tighter. "I'm not alone...but at the same time...I am alone."

There was along period of silnce between Sasuke and Naruto, with Sasuke staring at Naruto and Naruto clenching the sheets tightly. Suddenly, Naruto's head shot up, eyes wide from fear. Sasuke became alarmed as the blonde looked around the room fearfully. Naruto froze suddenly, looking at the corner on the left side of the room. Sasuke looked at the blonde, before slowly looking towards the direction of Naruto's gaze. But when he looked at the corner of the room Naruto was looking at...he saw nothing. Sasuke looked back at the blonde, only to look into a pair of fearfilled eyes. Sasuke watched the blonde worriedly. Sasuke's eyes widened when he suddenly could see Naruto's breath.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked urgently. Naruto didn't answer...he was too scared to answer. Naruto then pushed himself away, trying to get as far away from them as best as he could. He flinched as his back touched the wall, and what's worse, they were getting nearer to him. Naruto shook his head slowly then violently.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled, as he brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees, while he clutched his head with his hands. Naruto shook in fear as he sat there.

_'Naruto...'_

_'No,' _Naruto thought fearfully.

_'Naruto...'_

_'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_ Naruto thought as he clutched his head tightly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said uncertainly. Sasuke then got on the bed and slowly made his way to the frightened blonde. Once by his side, Sasuke put a hand on top of Naruto's head, making the frightened blonde look up. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair gently. "Naruto..."

For a moment, Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's warm eyes, before he inhaled sharply and looked in front of him. They were at the foot of the bed. Naruto's eyes got wider in fear and shook more violently.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly cried out as he threw himself into Sasuke's arms, burrying his face and clutched the raven's shirt tightly. "Make them go away! I...I don't want them near me!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room. He honestly couldn't see anything.

_'Unless...this guy could actually see something that I can't,'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked down at Naruto._ 'He must be...to be this scared...'_

Sasuke protectively wrapped his arms around Naruto, and brought the blonde closer.

"Don't worry Naruto. Nothing will hurt you," Sasuke said comfortingly. Naruto's violent shaking eased a bit and his grip on Sasuke's shirt loosened a bit as well.

"Doushite(why)...?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke raised a brow in wonder. Naruto slowly lifted his head and looked up at Sasuke with painfilled and questioning eyes. "Doushite...? Why...how...how come I can believe you!?"

"N-nani(wha)!?" Sasuke said in surprise and with a blush. Naruto lowered his gaze and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"How come...never mind..." Naruto said softly. By now, Naruto stopped shaking and was calm. Naruto broke away from Sasuke's embrace and looked around; they were gone. Naruto again looked around to see an open window... Naruto looked at Sasuke who had been watching the blonde the whole time.

"Ne...teme..." Naruto said softly.

"What?" Sasuke said. Naruto slowly crawled off the bed and stood up.

"Tell Neji that I'll see him later," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said, confused. But before the raven could say anything else, Naruto ran to the window and jumped out of it. "Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly got off the bed and ran to the window and looked out of it. He saw Naruto on the ground, safe and sound, and was now walking off towards the gates. Sasuke growled.

"Baka! You could've gotten hurt!" Sasuke's voice ranged into Naruto's ears as he shut the gates behind himself.

_**The kid is right kit. That was pretty reckless.**_

_"I had to get out of that house..." _Naruto said to Kyuubi.

_**It was still reckless! You could have gotten out of the house through the front door!**_

_"It's too late to tell me that...what's been done is done,"_ Naruto said, only to recieve an angry growl.

**-Back In Hanabi's Room-**

Sasuke watched Naruto walk down the road towards the busy city. Sasuke growled angrily again.

"Baka! He could've gotton seriously injured!" Sasuke growled angrily as he sat on the bed again. Sasuke sighed deeply in frustration before he looked up at the ceiling. "Uzumaki Naruto...he's...strange."

"You sure you haven't fallen in love with Naruto, Sasuke?" came a voice. Sasuke scowled.

"Shut-up Neji! I haven't fallen in love in my life! And I'm not going to now!" Sasuke yelled at the long haired brounet, who was leaning against the door frame. Sasuke scowled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I arrived just when you were calling Naruto strange," Neji said with a shrug. He sighed deeply. "Let me guess...Naruto jumped out the window?"

"Hai(yeah)...how did you know?" Sasuke said curiously. Neji smirked.

"He used to do reckless things when we were kids. It seems he still does," Neji said with a chuckle. "But for some reason...no matter how reckless or dangerous it is...Naruto never got hurt. Yeah he might've gotten a scratch or a bruise...but nothing serious ever happened to him."

"Ah...Ne, Neji," Sasuke muttered. Neji looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Nani(what)?" Neji asked. Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to Neji.

"We need to go pick up our schedules from school and our dorm room number," Sasuke said before he walked out of the room. Neji followed after him.

"I almost forgot about that," Neji said with a smile. "Yosh(all right), lets go get them... I wonder if Naruto goes to our school?"

"Hn," Sasuke said as they walked down the stairs. He might've not sound it or showed any emotion of it and maybe not even realize it, but deep down...he really was hoping that Naruto did go to their school.

**-x- -x-**

Both Neji and Sasuke were now in the streets, heading towards Konoha Academy. As they approached Konoha Academy, they saw a few students already there to get their schedules. Sasuke sighed. There's a 99 percent chance that he will come across his fangirls. He was hoping that luck was on his side and that the 1 percent will come through.

"Worried about your fangirls?" Neji asked as the approached the attendance office. Sasuke grimaced and nodded. Neji chuckled softly. At the attendance office, they saw a line of students waiting to get their schedules. Sasuke and Neji were going to wait in line, but then the students noticed them and insisted on them to cut in front of them, so now Neji and Sasuke were in the front of the line and in front of a blonde woman with two pigtails. The woman was looking down at papers, so they couldn't see her face.

"Name?" the woman said.

"Hyuga Neji," Neji said. The woman froze and looked up at Neji. Neji immediately gasped and stared. "T-Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, well, well...Hyuga Neji. It's nice to see your pretty face again," Tsunade said with a smile. Neji smiled as well.

"Like wise, Tsunade-sama," Neji said. Tsunade laughed and glanced at Sasuke. Neji noticed and quickly added. "This is my friend Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha... Nice to meet you," Tsunade said kindly. Sasuke nodded in greeting. Tsunade then turned her attention to Neji. "Ne, Neji? Where's Naruto?"

"Ano(um)..." Neji said nervously. Sasuke blinked in confusion. He didn't know why Neji was so nervous, it's just some random lady, he's had worse. "He left my house without telling me where he was going."

"I see...he better come back safely. Who knows what happens to Naruto when he's alone. Though it's not like he is alone," Tsunade said, saying the last part softly, so no one heard...no one but Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Tsunade in shock, before he grimaced. Tsunade then handed out two pieces of paper to both Neji and Sasuke. "Here's your schedules and dorm room number."

"Arigato gozaimasu(thank-you)," Neji said politely. "Ne Tsunade-sama...do you work here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Tsunade said with a smile. "Believe it or not but I'm...the principle of this school now."

"Nani!?" both Neji and Sasuke said loudly. Tsunade giggled as she nodded.

"Yup! They couldn't find anyone for the job! I'm also the new Hokage," Tsunade said cheerfully. Neji and Sasuke gapped at Tsunade.

"N-ne...so that's why you came to Japan?" Neji said. Tsunade nodded with a smile. "Suka(I see)."

"Yeah," Tsunade said, then sighed. "Well I'll see you on the first day of school Neji...Sasuke."

"H-hai," both boys said, and then left the attedance office.

"Neji...why were you nervous with that lady?" Sasuke asked, curious about the situation.

"...She can punch real hard...she can beat anyone with just a flick of her finger...literaly," Neji said, sweatdropping.

"A-ah..." Sasuke said, sweatdropping as well. As they walked towards the gates, both boys were lost in thought.

"Ne, Sasuke. What's your dorm room and schedule?" Neji asked, curiously.

"Swap," Sasuke said as he handed Neji his schedule and dorm room number, while Neji handed his own to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji's schedule. It looked at little like this:

Student name: Hyuga Neji Student ID no.:789345673 Age: 16 Sex: M Grade:11

1. ELA 11 - Iruka

2. History - Asuma

3. PE - Gai

Lunch

4. Calculous - Kurenai

5. Sci 11 - Kakashi

6. Art 9-12 - Jaraiya

7. Health 9-12 - Anko

Sasuke then looked at Neji's room number, to see that it was dorm room number 26. Sasuke sighed in a calm manner as Neji observed Sasuke's schedule. Sasuke's schedule looked a bit like this:

Student name: Uchiha Sasuke Student ID no.: 223894560 Age: 16 Sex: M Grade: 11

1. ELA 11 - Iruka

2. Calculous - Kurenai

3. PE - Gai

Lunch

4. Sci 11 - Kakashi

5. History - Asuma

6. Art 9-12- Jaraiya

7. Health 9-12 - Anko

Neji then looked at Sasuke's dorm room number to see it was room number 22. Neji smirked.

"We have four classes together," Neji said as he gave back Sasuke's belongings.

"That and lunch," Sasuke said as he took his stuff and gave back Neji's belongings. "But this year we don't have the same dorm."

Neji nodded in agreement, as both teens reached the gates. Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Are you coming back to my house...or are you going back home or something?" Neji asked seriously. Sasuke looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply.

"I'm going to take a walk...I'll see you around Neji," Sasuke said as he started to walk off towards the streets of Konoha.

"Yeah see ya," Sasuke heard Neji's voice, followed by footsteps that got fainter with every step. Sasuke walked slowly through the busy streets of Konoha, passing shops, bars, and once in a while bumping into people. After a while, Sasuke finally reached the part of the city where there were only houses, the park, and a few other buildings. Sasuke prefered this part of the city more than anything else. It was so much quieter than the busy streets, so peaceful. Sasuke was now walking through the park, looking up at the branches of the trees that blocked most of the sky from view. Sasuke enjoyed the soft breeze that blew against his pale skin and onyx hair. The raven sighed deeply as he listened to the birds twitter away. Sasuke slowly looked around him...everything was so peaceful. It was hard to believe that they were attacked only a week ago. Sasuke recalled how that most of the houses and buildings were in bad conditions...but now...it was like they were never attacked. Sasuke smiled softly as he continued to walk through the park.

"Todays a pretty nice day," Sasuke said calmly.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"I spoke too soon," Sasukje groaned as he looked behind him and saw a stampede of fangirls heading his way. "Kuso(damn it)."

Sasuke immediately started to run away from his herd of fangirls. He ran and ran through the park, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get rid of the fangirls.

_'Kuso! What the hell are they! Demons!?'_ Sasuke thought angrily as he looked over his shoulder to see the fangirls catching up to him. Sasuke growled as he jumped over a bush. Then there, in the distance, Sasuke saw a church(1). _'Arigato Kami-sama!'_

Sasuke picked up the speed and ran towards the church. He was grateful that there was a church in the big park. Sasuke knew that if he entered the church, the priest won't allow the girls in. Sasuke smirked as he approached the doors of the church. Sasuke opened the doors to the church and quickly shut the doors behind him. Sasuke sighed in relief but then jumped when the fangirls started to try open the doors. Sasuke backed away from the doors and tripped in the process, making him fall to the ground on his butt. Sasuke then heard quick steps and looked up to see the priest, who seemed to be a bit angry. The priest then opened the doors wide open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" the priest yelled out to the herd of fangirls. "This is the house of Kami-sama! Have you no honor! You are either here to pray and talk about your sins or leave!"

The fangirls stared at the priest in fear for a long time before they began to leave. Sasuke sighed in relief and stood up from the floor.

"And you!" Sasuke stiffened as he heard the priest adress him. "Are you here for a purpose!?"

Sasuke quickly nodded.

"A-ah(y-yes)" Sasuke muttered. The priest looked at him for a moment before walking off in a random direction. Sasuke sighed again, and looked around. The church was huge! At least 100 feet tall! There are pillars a lined on both sides of the church. The floor was made of white marble and the whole church was brightly lit from the sun that shinned through colorful windows. There were many rows of oak benches that faced the front of the church where there was a large beautiful colorful window of a rose. Sasuke gazed at the large window in amazement. He looked around once more...there were no people...except for one person...a person with golden hair...and that person just went through a door behind the pillars on the right side of the church. Sasuke stood there for a long time, wondering if he really saw who he thought he saw. Shaking his head, Sasuke ran towards the door that the person had disappeared through. Stopping at the door, Sasuke slowly opened the door and went in. Sasuke looked around; he had entered a brightly lit room. This room was a room where people could pray. There were also candles in the room. Some candles were lit and some were not. And in front of the candles were at least eight zabutons(2)...and only one of them was occupied. The person that occupied the first zabuton was sitting on the zabuton, holding a holy necklase(3) in their hands, that were put together in a praying mode. The person had golden hair, tanned skin, three whisker-like markings on each cheek, and had his crystal clear eyes closed. Sasuke watched Naruto sit there praying.

_'He was here...all this time...since he left Neji's house,' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke grimaced. _'Whatever he saw back there...it must've been frightning for him to come all the way to this church.'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sympathy and warm eyes. He then approached Naruto and sat next to him in the next unoccupied zabuton. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while, then looked at the few lit candles. He watched as the small flames danced and flickered. Sasuke sighed calmly and closed his eyes. He should go here more often; it's so much quieter and peaceful here than outside. This place also calmed him down help him think more clearly.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Naruto's voice suddenly asked. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to look at Naruto. The blonde was staring at him, his eyes showed a bit of surpriseness.

"Looking for you, that's what," Sasuke said. A moment passed, and Sasuke blushed, realizing what just escaped through his mouth. "I-I mean, I-I was-

"Arigato gozaimas(thank-you in a really polite way)," Naruto said softly, bowing his head slightly. Sasuke blushed even more as Naruto looked back into his eyes. Suddenly, for the first time in a long time, Naruto smiled a genuine smile. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time. The smile...just dazzled him completely. Sasuke slowly reached out and gently touched Naruto's whiskered cheek, making Naruto to stare at Sasuke in surprise and make the smile disappear.

"You look better with a smile on your face, dobe," Sasuke said, a smile tugged his lips. Naruto blinked a few times before he smiled again.

"So do you, teme," Naruto said softly.

_**Oh how sweet. I think I'm going to puke on both of you! Kiss him and get it over with, kit!**_

Naruto blushed and quickly stood up.

"I-I have to go," Naruto said in a embarrassed voice. "Ja ne(see you)."

_**Oh, so now you're running away!?**_

_"Shut-up! It's your fault that I am!"_ Naruto said to Kyuubi.

Naruto then walked towards the door, pink still tinting his cheeks. Sasuke who was surprised to see Naruto blush, quickly stood and went after the blonde. Sasuke didn't catch up with the blonde until he was outside the church.

"Matte(wait)!" Sasuke said. Naruto stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a blank expression. Sasuke scowled when he saw the blank expression, but pushed it aside.

"Nani(what)?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke blushed softly and looked away. He wondered if he should ask what he wanted to say. But what if Naruto just gets weirded out and walks off. Sasuke really didn't like to get rejected...

"I...I'll walk y-you home," Sasuke finally said. Sasuke blushed into a darker shade as he looked into Naruto's surprised crystal clear eyes.

"A-ah(s-sure)," Naruto said, pink tinting his cheeks. He gestured Sasuke to walk with him. "Come on then..."

"Ah(right)," Sasuke said as he walked next to Naruto.

_**That's so sweet. Wish I had my camera with me.**_

_"Kyuubi...are you sure you're some deamon?" _Naruto thought.

_**Grrr...shut-up...**_

As they walked through the park and towards the busy streets, Naruto and Sasuke avoided eye contact.

"Doshde(why)?" Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at him with a small blush. "W-why do you want t-to walk me home?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Me...do something stupid...that's not likely. I haven't done anything stupid for almost three years," Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Then what do you call it, when someone jumps out of a window!?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Reckless," Naruto said. Sasuke growled out of annoyment. "Desperate...and scared."

Sasuke's anger disappeared and was replaced by shock. Sasuke looked at Naruto, to see the blonde avoiding eye contact with him. Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto's wrist, turning the blonde to face him. Sasuke looked at Naruto's sad face for a moment. Sasuke then reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with questioning eyes. Sasuke smiled softly and gently.

"I'm walking you home...so you won't do or be any of that...especially scared," Sasuke said gently as Naruto stared at him with shocked eyes. Sasuke patted Naruto's head. "Come on, kid."

Naruto scowled, as Sasuke continued to walk. Naruto then turned and went to catch up with Sasuke.

"For your information, I'm not a kid! You and I are the same age, _brat_," Naruto said angrily. Sasuke frowned.

"Well I'm not a brat _kid_," Sasuke growled.

"Well you are to me, _brat_," Naruto growled out angrily as well.

"Stop calling me that,_ kid_," Sasuke said through his clench teeth. Naruto shook his angrily.

"Ie(no). I don't take orders from _brats_ like you," Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for a long time, and if you looked closely enogh, you could see sparks!

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Kuso(damn it)," Sasuke muttered as he looked behind them to see his herd of fangirls. Naruto looked at the fangirls with a bored expression.

"So you have fangirls," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, you don't seem scared," Sasuke said as he noticed the bored expression on Naruto's face. Naruto shrugged.

"I had a fan club in America. So this isn't new," Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"You had a fan club? What for?" Sasuke said with my smirk. Naruto sighed in annoyment.

"They loved my super smexy cuteness. At least that's what kept saying," Naruto said as he shook his head. "Later they were my fans cuz they said I was a super cute uke and that I made a cute couple with this guy."

Sasuke suddenly got angry when he heard the last part of what Naruto said. He had strong urge to kill those fangirls to even suggest that Naruto made a cute couple with another guy. Sasuke eyes widened as he realized at what he was just thinking.

"So...what are you going to do?" Naruto said, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"Huh?" Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do to get rid of them?" Naruto said, looking at the herd of fangirls that were getting nearer. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I've tried everything! I even said that I was gay just to get rid of them!" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Naruto raised a brow.

"Haven't you tried to prove that you're gay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"HELL NO, CUZ I'M NOT GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

_**Or is he?**_

"There's your flaw! You have to prove or at least pretend that you're gay! Then they'll leave you alone...hopefully," Naruto said with a shrug, ignoring Kyuubi's comment. Sasuke growled.

"Even if I could pretend that I'm gay, how am I soppose to do that!" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto frowned.

"You know...you can sometimes be slow," Naruto said, as the ground benief him trembled.

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled.

"Shut-up and play along," Naruto said, before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged the shocked raven tightly. The trembling of the ground stopped as the fangirls came to a complete stop ten feet away from where Sasuke and Naruto stood. Naruto let go of Sasuke as he looked at the fangirls with an innocent look. Naruto then pouted cutely.

"Do you mind! We would like some privacy!" Naruto said. The fangirls just kept on staring at them until one of them spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!" a girl with long brown hair yelled. The other girls yelled out their agreements.

"What does it look like I'm doing? And who said Sasuke is yours? Last time I checked he was all mine," Naruto said with a frown. Sasuke blushed lightly. He knew that Naruto was just trying to help him get rid of his fangirls, but he couldn't help but blush when Naruto supposingly claimed that he was his. It confused the raven a lot! Sasuke didn't know why he reacted this way around the blonde! And it sort of scared him. "Isn't that right Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's voice adress him by the name...Sasu-kun... Sasuke looked at the blonde who was giving him a happy look, but Sasuke knew better. It was nothing but a mask that Naruto was wearing. He looked at his fangirls who were all glaring at Naruto, getting ready to kill the blonde. Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind the blonde, and laid his head on Naruto's head.

"That's right, Naru-chan," Sasuke said. The girls gasped at the words and stared wide-eyed at both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto smirked and looked at the fangirls.

"Well there you go ladies. Sasuke is mine and no one elses. Now if you would please give us some privacy-

"No I don't believe you! Sasuke-kun isn't gay! He's straight! I'm sure he is!" the same girl with brown hair said. Sasuke sighed.

"I told you all that I was gay, but you didn't believe me. What other proof do you need, to get it through your thick skulls!" Sasuke said with a firm voice.

"But..."

Sasuke sighed again, before he left the softness of Naruto's hair and leaned down by his ear. Sasuke then licked Naruto's cheek, never taking his eyes off the fangirls. The fangirls watched in shock, as Naruto got shivers down his spine from shock. Sasuke started to leave a trail of kisses from Naruto's jaw, down his neck. Naruto unexpectedly let out a small moan of pleasure, making the blonde mentally gasp in shock. Sasuke was shocked as well but didn't stop the kisses that he was giving the blonde. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet, as the girls ran off crying to their homes. Sasuke and Naruto watched them until they were out of sight. Sasuke sighed out relief and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, making the blonde stiffen and blush lightly. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke actually dared himself to lick and kiss him!

"A-ano(u-uh)...Sa-Sasuke...can you let go of m-me?" Naruto said, blushing.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, raising his head from Naruto's shoulder. Seeing that he was still holding Naruto, Sasuke blushed furiously and let go of him and took a step back. "G-gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to...to...

"I-I understand," Naruto said quickly. Naruto looked at Sasuke, pink tinting his cheeks. "At least...we got rid of your fangirls."

"Yeah...thanks," Sasuke said, still blushing. Naruto nodded his welcome. There was a long awkward silence as both boys just stood there. Naruto was looking at the ground while Sasuke was looking up at the sky. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and blushed slightly.

_'I haven't been this nervous around someone in years!' _Naruto thought as he continued to stare at Sasuke shyly.

_**That, and you haven't been this shy and open around someone in years!**_

Naruto blushed a bit more at Kyuubi's comment.

_**You know...you should ask about what might happen if those girls see you together again...HAHAHAHA! That is going to be priceless! I can't **_**wait! **_**Oh god! HAHAHAHA!**_

_"Shut-up Kyuubi!" _Naruto said to the laughing fox as he blushed harder. Naruto glanced at Sasuke again and took a deep breath.

"...Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, a small blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"Nani(what)?" Sasuke said. Naruto fiddled with his fingers a bit, much like how Hinata used to do. Sasuke blinked a few times and watched Naruto carefully.

"Ano...W-what do you think...will happen...if those girls saw us again?" Naruto said a bit shyly.

_**And here I thought you weren't going to ask! Wow! You sure prooved me wrong! Hahaha!**_

Sasuke thought for a long time as Naruto argued with Kyuubi.

"They would probably try to get rid of you...violently..." Sasuke said. Just thinking that his fangirls would try to hurt Naruto made Sasuke really angry. _'I'll kill those girls if they even try to lay a finger on Naruto!'_

"I see..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked at Naruto who was looking at him. Sasuke blushed lightly, but didn't look away.

"Um...we should get going... Your gardian must be worried by now," Sasuke said, recalling Tsunade being a bit worried about Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke, blinking a few times before he nodded.

"Hai(okay)..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled softly and ruffled Naruto's hair playfully before he then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along. Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand grabbing his, blushing softly. Naruto then looked at Sasuke, who was looking ahead. Then slowly...a small smile krept up to Naruto's lips.

**-x- -x-**

"Well I live here..." Naruto said a bit softly as he and Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha Academy. Sasuke knew that Naruto's gardian was the new Principle _and_ Hokage...but he never thought they'd live at the academy. Sasuke blinked a few times, but didn't say anything. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and opened his mouth to say something...but his mouth closed two seconds later.

"I see...so...I guess you'll be going to this school?" Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto, to see the blonde nod.

"Yes...Tsunade-baachan is the new principle here. She's also the new Hoakge of Konoha..." Naruto said softly as he looked up at Sasuke. "Do you...got to this school?"

"Yes...and so does Neji and Hinata," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, feeling really happy for a moment that Sasuke, Neji and Hinata all go to school with him. Naruto looked up at the sky...to see a stary night sky. Sasuke glanced at Naruto only to blush. The moon's light was shining on Naruto, making the blonde glow. Then the way Naruto's crystal clear eyes were hlaf lidded and glazed over...it was just a breath taking view. Naruto then sighed slowly and walked over to the gates and opened them. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and slightly blushed.

"I...I don't know how to thank-you...for what you did for me..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled and shrugged.

"I really don't know what I did for you...and you don't need to thank me either," Sasuke said, with a small smile on his lips. Naruto looked up at the sky again.

_**Get even with him, kit!**_

_"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" _Naruto said to the fox, who was giving him a toothy grin.

_**He kissed you without your permission... Why don't you kiss him without his permition?!**_

_"..."_

_**Kit?**_

"Then how about...I get even?" Naruto said softly, slightly blushing. Sasuke raised a brow.

_**Good boy. **_

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto, who looked at him. Naruto slightly bit his lip and took a deep breath. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and looked straight into confused onyx eyes.

"What I mean...is this," Naruto said as he slowly leaned forward. Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as he felt Naruto's breath on him. "Arigato...Sasuke..."

Naruto then gently kissed Sasuke on his pale cheek. Naruto quickly broke away and ran through the gates, closing them as he did so.

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said as he ran off towards the boys dorms, leaving a really flushed Sasuke. Sasuke slowly touched his cheek, where Naruto had kissed him and smiled, his face still completely flushed.

"Bye...Naruto..." Sasuke said softly as he watched Naruto shut the door to the boys dorms. Sasuke sighed, blush still tinting his cheeks. Sasuke then turned around and began to walk towards his house, a certain blonde preocupying his thoughts.

**-x- -x-**

A door shut close and Naruto leaned against it, his face completely flushed.

"I can't believe...I actually did that..." Naruto mumbled softly as he sat on the ground, his back leaning against the door. Naruto heard a low chuckle.

_**Me niether kit! But I got to say, you're bolder than I thought you were in those types of situations!**_

_"Shut-up Kyuubi! Sasuke...he might hate me by now..." Naruto said sadly._

_**Why the hell would he hate you! You said it yourself that you were just getting even! And besides...while you ran...I saw the Uchiha smiling softly. You never know. Uchiha might actually care about you! And believe me kit, you really need to get laid.**_

_"Kyuubi...you're a nasty perve!" _Naruto said angrily But Naruto thought about what Kyuubi said before the fox got pervey. Naruto smiled softly and hugged his knees, blush tinting his tanned cheeks. _"Could I really...be liked? ..."_

_**Liked? More like loved! Kit you're too innocent and clueless and naive for your own good! But hey! That's what makes you a seme magnet!**_

_"N-Nani!" _Naruto said, his face flushed from embarrassment. Kyuubi shook his head in pity.

_**Forget it. You won't understand.**_

_"Hn..." _Naruto said as he slightly frowned. Naruto slowly stood up and took a good look around his new room. The room was pretty big, but it was small compared to Tsunade's new home. The walls were painted a soft honey color and the floors were made of dark oak. There was only one window...and it turned out to be the balcony too. There were two beds; one had dark blue covers and the other had orange covers. There were two closets, one on the left side of the room and the other on the right. There were two desks with two laptops, both on the opposite side of the rooms. And there was only one bathroom...

"I guess I'll be sharing dorms with someone..." Naruto said softly. Naruto then noticed that all his stuff was on the bed with orange covers, which was on the left side of the room. Naruto walked over to his new bed and sat on it looking around the room once again. Naruto sighed deeply, his eyes galzed over again.

BAM!

"WHERE WERE YOU!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORIED I WAS! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Nice to see you too Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said softly as Tsunade stormed into the room with Shizune behind her.

"WELL!? WHERE WERE YOU!?" Tsunade yelled. Shizune sweatdropped.

"Please tell us Naruto-kun. We were really worried," Shizune said. Naruto looked at them, his eyes still glazed over.

"I was...at Neji's house..." Naruto said plainly. Tsunade growled.

"No you weren't! Neji came to get his schedule about an hour after you left! And he had no idea where you were!" Tsunade said angrily, managing not to yell. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"I _was_ at Neji's house...but after a while...I left" Naruto said as he opened the glass doors and stepped out on the balcony, Tsunade and Shizune following after him. Naruto looked up at the sky his eyes dazed. "I then went...to church to pray..."

Tsunade's anger immediately dissappeared and was replaced by sadness and guilt. Shizune stared at Naruto sadly too.

"Gomen Naruto. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've known," Tsunade said a gentle voice. Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Ie(no)...you were just worried..." Naruto said. "Besides...I wasn't at the church for too long either...Maybe for an hour and a half..."

"You left at 3:30 PM for Neji's house...then you left Neji's hous at 4:30 PM...then you were at church till 6:00 PM...and it's right now 8:00 PM...where were you for those last two hours, ne Naruto-kun?" Shizune said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, with Tsunade nodding in agreement. Naruto continued to stare up at the sky...when suddenly he thought about Sasuke. Naruto blushed as he continued to think about Sasuke.

"Sasu...ke..." Naruto said softly. Tsunade's eyes widened while Shizune just raised a brow.

"Nu-uh! You were with Uchiha Sasuke!? Neji's friend?! What did you guys do!?" Tsunade said, causing Naruto to blush harder. Naruto turned to look at Tsunade with a flushed face.

"Nothing!" Naruto said loudly. Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped open and pointed at Naruto.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" they both yelled. Shizune smiled happily.

"I can't believe it! It's been three years since you blushed! Sasuke-kun must be something!" Shizune said happily, making Naruto blush harder.

"Tell me Naruto...did you actually have-

"NO! I'D NEVER DO THAT WITH THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, his face as red as a tomatoe, cutting Tsunade short. Tsunade and Shizune squealed from happiness.

"OH MY GOD HE SHOWED MORE EMOTION!" they both yelled out of happiness. By now, Shizune was crying from joy.

"Listen up Naruto! From now on...I want you to spend more time with Sasuke! No questions...or else..." Tsunade said, saying the last part in a dangerous voice. Naruto growled angrily.

"OUT! I WANT YOU GUYS OUT OF MY ROOM!" Naruto yelled angrily, his face still red. Tsunade and Shizune laughed as Naruto pushed them out of his room.

"Just like old times!" Tsunade said as Naruto banged the door shut. Naruto huffed and walked over to his suitcase and unpacked everything. And well after he unpacked...he got undressed and dressed into his PJs and went to bed...thinking about a certain raven.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

**YATA! Chapter 6 complete! And boy...is it long...NEW RECORD! Lol! As you can see, Naruto is finally showing emotion thanks to our dear Sasuke! Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen next. Don't you? Lol! Well you got to find out! Till next time! Lol!**

**(1) In Japan, there **_**are**_** actually churches! Yeah the major religions are Shinto and Buddhism, but there's a small group of christians! So yup! Oh just to knowledge your brain more, Shinto, meaning "the way of the god" is a native Japanese religion! Buddihsm was introduced to Japan by China.**

**(2) Zabutons: A cushion. lol! As simple as that.**

**(3) The holy necklace...it's a beeded necklace with the cross. Also really simple. I don't know the appropriate name for it, but I call it the holy necklace! Lol! **

**Well I think that's about it! Well until next time! Sayonara! Lol!**


	7. Roommate

**HI! Okay before you eat me alive and spit me out... o.o I just wanna say...GOMENASAI! I didn't mean for this to happen! (cries) I really didn't! It's just so much had happened and then there was difficulties with my computer so i had to get a new one, and then there was the writer's block! . Don't kill me... Well anyways... This is chappie 7! I hope you enjoy to make up for the great deal of time I kept you waiting. ****Just a reminder...**_**bold italic is Kuubi speaking! **'And italic with appostraphies...these things ' ...are people's thoughts!' "And Italic with quotations is Naruto talking to Kyuubi!_

* * *

Chapter 7

Roommate

* * *

_drip...drip...drip...drip_

That was the only sound that was heard in the dark cold place; the dripping of water. A figure walked calmly down the dark halls, the only sorce of light was the candle they held. The candle's flame flickered with every step the figure took, illuminating a bit on their fetures. He had silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail, round glasses that flashed once in a while in the dim light. Dark, cold eyes glinted behind those glasses as the figure stopped in front of a door. Kabuto stood there for a moment, his eyes blank as the candle flame flickered a bit. Slowly, the silver haired man reached for the doorknob and opened it. As soon as he took a step in, the candle went out. Kabuto slowly closed the door behind him, then stood there, staring at the huge chair a few feet away, knowing that _he _was sitting in it. A low skin crawling chuckle was heard from the chair.

"It seems that our little Naruto-kun is enjoying our gift...ne Kabuto?" a chilling voice said from the chair. Kabuto stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Hai(right)..." Kabuto said, his blank look never changing. There was another low chuckle. Kabuto as a hand appeared to the side of the chair and motioned for Kabuto to come closer. Kabuto obeyed and walked over to where his master was. The first thing that captured his attention was the crystal ball that showed the image of a blue-eyed blonde that was walking, his eyes lifeless as ever. Kabuto blinked slowly as the image of the blonde disappeared and was replaced by a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. The raven was walking as well, but then he clutched his neck where he had the curse mark, his face twisted in pain.

"We mustn't forget about Sasuke-kun now. We gave him a gift as well," said the voice from right next to Kabuto. The silver haired man nodded. "Kabuto... You've been unusually quiet today..."

"It's nothing to worry about," Kabuto said, forcing himself to smile. Suddenly, a cold white hand grabbed his wrist tightly, making him look into a pair of cold amber eyes that were in slits.

"Oh really?" _he_ said, pulling Kabuto closer til the silver haired man's face was just an inch away from his paper white face. Kabuto's eyes widened, his heart pounding as the crystal ball dimed until they were in complete darkness...

**-x- -x-**

"Okay so I have to start the school year with an assembally right?" a serious Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against his chair.

"Hai! Then you go to your office and do some paper work! Then, if possible, you would walk around the school and check in into a few classes," Jiraiya said with a grin. Tsunade nodded and sighed deeply.

"This seems a little too much. All I want to do is go to a bath house and drink sake," Tsunade mumbled miserably.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded. Tsunade sighed deeply again and hung her head in defeat. Over in the living room, Naruto sat on one of the crystal clear blue couches and watched Tsunade and Shizune argue with Jiraiya laughing. It had been almost an hour since he left the boys dorm and came over to Tsunade's home, before school started and the girl's dorms filled up with girls. Naruto was all ready for school, having already explored the place a bit but not completely. The blonde fiddle with the zipper of hi orange vest, completely bored out of his mind. Naruto looked down at himself and had to admit that he looked okay. He was wearing a pair of his favorite jeans, a white short sleeved shirt that had his clan sign in the front, and an orange vest. Naruto sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over.

"Ne Naruto..." Jiraiya's voice called Naruto. Naruto looked at the white haired man with a bored expression.

"What?" Naruto said loud enough for Jiraiya to hear.

"We start your training today during your PE time!" Jiraiya informed the blonde as he scribbled something on a pink piece of paper that he had pulled out of his pants pocket. He then handed the paper to Naruto. "This is your dismisal for PE. Meet me in the gym during that period."

Since he was in the living room and Jiraiya was in the kitchen, Naruto got up and walked over, since it didn't seem like the old man was going to get up. Naruto took the note and read: _Uzumaki Naruto - excused from PE for today and maybe tomorrow. If he has trouble finding the gym, send a student with him to escort him there._

"But don't you have a class during that period?" Naruto said, looking back at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do. But I've already called a sub for that period," Jiraiya said with a grin. Naruto blinked and nodded. "Keep that note in a safe place kid."

Naruto nodded again and put the note in his jean's pocket. Suddenly, the grandfather clock that was in Tsunade's room, began to ring.

"It's already seven in the morning," Tsunade said with a yawn, with Shizune nodding in agreement.

"Oh no..." Jiraiya said with wide eyes. Everyone looked at him, there eyes questioning.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Tsunade said as she narrowed her honey brown eyes. Jiraiya laughed nervously as he rose from his seat.

"Funny thing. I forgot to mention that on the first day of school, the students will come to the academy one hour early so they could put away their stuff and catch up with old friends," Jiraiya said nervously with a grin. A nerve began to throb in Tsunade's temple.

"Why you dirty old-

Tsunade stopped when the doors of the girl's droms opened downstairs. Everyone stayed silent as the talking, giggling, and squealing of girls began to get closer.

"Damnit you old goat! I should tear you limb from limb right now!" Tsunade growled angrily as she turned to face Jiraiya...only to realize he wasn't there. Tsunade let out a yell frustration. "When I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he never crossed my path!"

"A-ano Tsunade-sama! Calm down please! Right now we got a situation!" Shizune said as she pointed at Naruto. Tsunade turned her attention to the blonde who stood there with a blank expression.Tsunade sighed deeply.

"I can't let you go out there alone Naruto, they'll tear you to pieces," Tsunade said wearily as she stood up from her seat. Shizune nodded, her dark eyes filled with concern.

"Who know's how they'll react when they see a boy in the girl's dorm," Shizune said. Naruto didn't say anything but merely nodded.

"I'll go first," Tsunade said as she strided across the apartment, Naruto and Shizune following. Tsunade then opened the door, and walked towards the stairs at the end of the small hallway, Naruto and Shizune followed after her. As the three went downstairs, the chatting of the girls began to subside. Once Tsunade was on the second floor, she smiled at all the girls that were staring at her. "Ohayo(good morning)!"

"OHAYO SENSEI!" all of the girls of the second floor chanted. Naruto then appeared beside Tsunade and blinked at all the girls who all in turn stared at him with wide eyes. Shizune appeared on the other side Naruto just as Tsunade put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Girl's, please say hello to my son, Naruto!" Tsunade said with a smile. Shizune sweatdropped heavily as the girls stared at Tsunade in shock then looked back at Naruto who felt uncomfortable.

"Ohayo Naruto..." they all mumbled. Naruto merely waved shyly, avoiding eye contact with any of the girls, earning a few giggles.

**_Kit, you aren't usually shy around girls..._**

_"I know..."_ Naruto said miserably.

"Ano sensei...boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms..." a girl with long red hair and blue eyes said softly. Tsunade smiled.

"I know. Naruto was just visiting me and we lost track of time," Tsunade said. "This will be the last time you'll see him in here...unless I summon him, so don't hurt him or you will regret it!"

Tsunade laughed happily as every girl gulped and nodded. Naruto and Shizune sweatdropped and looked at each other. Tsunade then patted Naruto's shoulder twice.

"Alright then! I'll be leaving now! good-bye girls!" Tsunade said as she made her way across the long hall way, the girls moving out of her way to let her through. Shizune quickly followed Tsunade while Naruto sorta lagged behind. Naruto kept his eye on the ground as he walked down the hall, his face slightly flushed.

"GOOD-BYE SENSEI!" The girls chanted as Shizune quickly followed Tsunade while Naruto sorta lagged behind. Naruto kept his eye on the ground as he walked down the hall, his face slightly flushed. As he walked he heard a few giggle, and heard a bit of whispering. Naruto's face became even more red and he quickened his pace. Once he was on the other side of the building, where the other set of stairs was and where Tsunade and Shizune had disappeared, Naruto sorta looked back but quickly looked away when he notticed every girl was looking at him with smiles. Naruto was about to go down the steps when the girls all chanted, "GOOD-BYE NARUTO!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say good-bye but nothing came out, so he merely closed his mouth and waved, his face flushed from embarrassment. Some girls began giggling as Naruto quickly went downstairs.

**_Popular around the ladies as ever! _**

_"Shut-up!" _Naruto said, his face became redder as Kyuubi roared with laughter. When Naruto appeared by Tsunade's side, the same thing happened on the first floor; Tsunade said good morning, the girls said good morning back, girls stare at him, Tsunade tells them to say hi to him, they do, Naruto gets shy, Tsunade explains, and then they leave with Naruto being shy again and the girls giggling.

"That wasn't so bad!" Tsunade said as the doors to the girl's dorms closed behind the three. Naruto stayed silent, his face still slightly flushed and Shizune giggled at Naruto's embarrassment. Tsunade then patted Naruto's golden hair. "Okay, you're on your own from here on. Don't get into trouble cuz you will pay, and pay attention to your classes! Don't forget about your training with Jiraiya ok!"

"Hai, hai!" Naruto said, slightly annoyed that Tsunade was babying him. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Alright then...go to you dorm and do something safe," Tsunade said before she then walk towards the direction of the school.

"Bye Naruto-kun! Have fun!" Shizune said happily before she followed Tsunade, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed and slumped slightly as he watched his two gaurdians walk away.

**_And then there were two... So what are you going to do now kit?_**

"Might as well see who my roommate is..." Naruto said as he notticed that the boys of the school were just arriving, along with some girls that had gotten up late. Naruto crossed the courtyard and joined the other boys who were already entering the boy's dorm. This is how the dorms worked. The first floor of each dorm building had only 16 dorms since those dorms usually are made to fit in three to four boys. And then the second floor had at least 24 dorms since those dorms were for one to two people. And then the third floor is one huge apartment where the principal would live if it were a boy. And since Naruto had to share a dorm with only one person, his dorm was on the second floor, and he's extra lucky cuz he got one of the three dorms that came with a balcony. After a bit of pushing and grumbling, Naruto finally got to the stairs and quickly went up.

"I should have waited till it was less crowded," Naruto mumbled as he dodged a flying football and pushed his way to his dorm.

**_You think?!_**

Naruto sighed in relief when he finally made it to his dorm. "Finally..."

"WATCH OUT!" a voice said loudly. Naruto turned around to see what was going on and-

WHAM!

Naruto fell backwards and pain surged through his head and his back.

**_Hey snap out of it kit! You're the vessle of a furocious demon for crying out loud!_**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and he swore he saw stars, which made him dizzy so he closed his eyes again. And Kyuubi's nagging wasn't helping either.

"Aww man! Now look what you did, dog breath!" a lazy sounding voice said somewhere above Naruto's head. There was a smacking sound as someone smacked someone upside the head.

"Ow! I told him to watch out! You can't deny that I warned him!" another voice growled angrily above the blonde. Naruto felt more people surround him, murmuring things he couldn't quite catch.

"Is he gonna be ok?" a voice said, followed by some munching sounds.

"It was just a football!" the second voice said.

"He can still probably get a concusion..." another voice said that sounded a bit buggy. There was a pause.

"Damnit Shino! You always have to burts my bubble!" the second voice said again.

"Urgh..." Naruto groaned as the throbbing in his head began to kick in. He slowly opened his eyes to see many faces surrounding him. Buy the closest people where four of them; two were crouched down and the other two were leaning over the blonde.

"Hey, you're not hurt are you?" one of the ones that were crouched down said. He had brown shaggy hair, very much like a dog, and had brown eyes. Naruto noticed that he carried a puppy in his black vest, that was whinning slightly.

"Baka(stupid)! Of course he's hurt!" said another that was leaning over him in a lazy voice. This guy had lazy written all over his face, and had his dark hair in a ponytail.

"Do you want help?" said the other guy that was crouching. This guy was a chubby guy and was pratically stuffing his face. Naruto looked at the last remaining guy who had said nothing and was just standing there, watching him. The guy sorta creeped Naruto out since he couldn't see his eyes because of thos glasses of his. The guy also seemed very buggy, mostly because of his hair and his voice. Naruto slowly began to rise to his feet, his head throbbing even more than it had when he was on the ground. Everyone that surrounded him, gave some room.

"I'm okay..." Naruto mumbled, trying to reasure everyone, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Are you sure? I threw that ball pretty hard dude!" the dogish boy said, his puppy barking in agreement. Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure..." and with that, Naruto turned around and opened the door to his dorm and stepped in. He closed the door behind him and went over to his desk and sat there, his head throbbing again. Just when he thought he was going to get a bit of peace before school, the door opened, and those same four guys walked in. Naruto looked at them in disbelief.

"Seriously, are you ok?" the same doggy boy said. "Can I do something for you? I can do your homework for a month or-

"I won't sue you or anything," Naruto said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh ok!" the guy said as he sat on Naruto's bed. Everyone gave him a look and sweatdropped. The doggy guy then held out his hand to Naruto. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba! This little guy is Akamaru. The lazy ass is Nara Shikamaru! The buggy guy is Aburame Shino and the one munching on the bag of chips is Akamichi Chouji!"

Shikamaru and Chouji said their hellos except for Shino who merely stared at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto said softly, shaking Kiba's hand as he stared at them all with his crystal clear eyes.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" Kiba said with a doggish grin, slapping Naruto on the back. Naruto winced as the hurt his back. "Ah! I forgot about your back! Gomen(sorry)!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he sat on the other bed across from Kiba. Chouji sat next to Shikamaru and Shino just stood there... Naruto sweatdropped. He had no idea how he got himself into this, or how these guys decided to get all buddy buddy with him, but one thing's for sure...he felt sorta happy.

**_Seems like you made friends involuntarally! Woopty-doo! ..._**

_"Kyuubi...you'tr starting to scare me..." _Naruto said as the great kitsune grumbled under its breath.

"So Naruto, have you seen the new principal? I've heard she's not so bright! And I've seen her! She's blonde and she has big jugs!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement. Shikamaru sighed in defeat as Chouji nodded.

"You better not let her hear that..." Naruto said, giving Kiba an amused look as Kyuubi chuckled. Kiba frowned.

"Why? I can say whatever I want," Kiba said defiently, Akamaru just barked a few times.

"She'll make sure you'll never have kids!" Naruto said with a smirk. Everyone stared at Naruto for a long time.

"Do you know the prinicpal Naruto?" Chouji said as he munched slowly on his chips. Naruto nodded.

"Yes... She's my gaurdian," Naruto said, his face blank.

"EH!?" Chouji and Kiba said loudly. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, while Shino said nothing...and did nothing. Naruto nodded.

"She's smarter than you think, and she's pretty violent when you get her angry..." Naruto said, blinking at the four boys in front of him.

"Woah! I feel sorry for you Naruto!" Chouji said, his beaty eyes wide from shock. Naruto shrugged but said nothing.

"I see what you're doing!" Kiba suddenly said. Naruto looked at him with a confused look, along with everyone else(except Shino of course). Kiba was grinning from ear to ear. "I got to admit Naruto, you had me going there for a moment! Pretty good, but no good enough! There's no way in hell that lady is what you say you are!"

**_This kid reminds me of you when you were your stupid normal self..._**

"Her name is Tsunade and she's one of the ledgendary sannin..." Naruto said, remembering what Hinata and Neji had told him about Tsunade and completely ignoring Kyuubi's comment.

"No way! Last time I heard, Tsunade had left Konoha!" Shikamaru said, shaking his head. But then he had a toughtful look on his face and stared at Naruto for a while. "Come to think of it...they did say she took a baby with her... And then again we do need a new Hokage, so why not pick one of the ledgendary sannin.."

"Jiraiya was our vice principal, so how come he didn't take the job!?" Kiba said.

"Because...Jiraiya isn't the type to lead..." Shino finally said. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"He's too much into his "research" to lead the school, let alone the village," Shikamaru said. "And Jiraiya was a friend of Tsunade, so he possibly knew how to contact her."

"Hn..." Kiba said in defeat, scratching Akamaru behind the ear. All that time, Chouji and Naruto had stayed quiet and have been looking back an forth from the people who were speaking. It was quiet for a while, the only source of noise was the scratching Kiba did to Akamaru's ear.

"ARGH! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" Kiba suddenly exploded, standing up in the process.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing in my dorm?" a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see who it was, only to widen their eyes in surprise, Naruto especially.

"Sasuke? Wh-what do you mean your dorm!?" Naruto said with a slight huff. The raven haired boy stood there with his suitcase, giving everyone a glare.

"What I mean, dobe, is that this is my dorm!" Sasuke said. Naruto froze, his mind blank except for one thought...his roommate is Uchiha Sasuke!?

**_This might be getting good!_**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**(The line thing-a-ma-jig isn't working! TT.TT)_

**Well there's chapter 7! Again, I apologize for the late update! GOM****EN! I might not deserve it but please review! I'm inspired now, so I might reply sooner okay! And I know, I'm making Kyuubi a little too fun, but deal with it! Kyuubi's awsome when it has a sence of humor! Anyways...REVIEW!**


	8. Love is an Ability Not a Feeling

**Hey there! Tis time for chapter 8! X3 I tried to update a lot sooner! And i succeeded! (punches air) XD Anyways, go on and enjoy the chapter! READY STEADY GO! ****Reminder...**_**bold italic is Kuubi speaking! **__'And italic with appostraphies...these things ' ...are people's thoughts!' "And Italic with quotations is Naruto talking to Kyuubi! _**Oh and I forgot to tell you! Um...I sorta messed up big time on someone's name... -.-' I know I messed up Jiraiya's name but only by one letter... The person i messed up on big time was Hanabi's name, Hinata's little sister... I spelt it Hidane instead of Hanabi... o.o I've already made changes so yeah...sorry! ''**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 8

Love is an Ability Not a Feeling

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto scowled and stood up from where he sat, his head throbbing painfully.

_**Don't do anything stupid kit. You've already gotten hurt twice!**_

_"I didn't ask for your advise!" _Naruto said. Kyuubi gave a low growl.

_**Fine... I'll leave you alone, but don't come crying to me...**_

Naruto didn't pay much attention to what Kyuubi, since all his attention was captured by a certain raven.

"That's funny, cuz this is my dorm too," Naruto said expressionlessly. Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock.

"You mean...you're my roommate!?" Sasuke said, shock dripping over every word. Naruto felt slightly hurt from the way Sasuke had said it. Naruto slowly nodded, followed by silence.

"Okay! We'll be leaving now!" Kiba finally said, Akamaru whined in agreement as the bruenette stood up and headed for the door. He stopped and apologized to Sasuke before he left the room.

"We should leave as well..." Shino said as his glasses flashed. Shikamaru sighed deeply muttering 'how troublesome' before he stood up and stretched. Chouji merely stood up, munching his chips and left the room calmly, Shino and Shikamaru followed him out the door, leaving the blonde alone with the raven. Naruto stared at Sasuke with blank crystal clear eyes and Sasuke stared back with narrowed onyx eyes.

"Who were they?" Sasuke demanded.

"They're my new friends..." Naruto said softly as he went to his bed and sat on it, looking down at his feet. "Why do you care anyways?"

"This is my dorm, I have the right to know who comes in and who goes out," Sasuke said as he walked over to his bed and dropped his suitcase on it. Naruto scowled as Sasuke began to unpack his things.

"It's my dorm too! I can choose who comes and goes out! I don't have to answer to you!" Naruto growled as he watched Sasuke with narrowed eyes. Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto with fierce onyx eyes, but then froze when he saw Naruto's expression. The blonde was pouting... Sasuke blinked a few times and quickly looked away as his face started to warm up.

_"Damnit! He's going to think I gave up!"_ Sasuke thought, hitting himself mentally. Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused by Sasuke's actions.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto said, unconciously pouting again. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke still saw that the blonde was pouting, sticking out his bottom lip. Sasuke stared at those full pink lips for a moment. They looked really soft, and very much kissable... Sasuke licked his lips unconciously, his cheeks still slightly pink. Sasuke's eyes widened and his face became bright red when he realized what he was thinking and what he was doing. Sasuke was glad he still wasn't properly looking at Naruto, or then the blonde would get suspicious and probably bug him about it...

"Okay fine... We'll make a set of rules that we both agree on, okay..." Sasuke said after a moment. Naruto eyed Sasuke with narrowed eyes as the raven had his back to him and was putting away his things. Naruto laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"...Fine... That seems fair enough I guess..." Naruto mumbled, his azure eyes half closed. Sasuke stayed quiet as he stuffed a few of his clothing inside his closet. He glanced at the blonde, to see him on top of his orange bed. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how slender Naruto was, and that his body had slightly feminime curves.

_"What am I thinking!"_ Sasuke thought, really wanting to go over to a wall and bang his head against it a few times. He noticed that his palms had begun to sweat as he hung a jacket in his closet. Sasuke sighed deeply, not really knowing what to do... _"Why did he have to be my roommate!? And what's worse, we have to share one bathroom..."_

"Gomen(I'm sorry)..." Naruto's voice suddenly said. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he turned and faced the blonde, his face back to it's normal pale color. The blonde was sitting up, looking down at his lap.

"What for?" Sasuke said, his gaze suddenly went soft. Naruto looked at Sasuke slightly, his tanned face slightly flushed. He gulped and licked his dry lips to moisten them.

"F-for that night..." Narut said, his face going pinker by the second. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, not really knowing wht he was talking about. But then it came back to him. Naruto had kissed him that night. Yeah sure it was only on the cheek, but it still made the Uchiha's heart melt in a good way. Sasuke's face went slightly red at the memory, but was brought back from his thoughts when Naruto continued. "I-I didn't mean t-to get you angry..."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, waiting for the raven's responce. He really didn't mean to make him angry because he kissed him. He knew this would happen, but his emotions got the better of him. Naruto looked away, his clear blue eyes contained sadness that would break anyone's heart.

_"I should have never done that... I'm such an idiot..." _Naruto thought sadly.

"Naruto..." hearing Sasuke's voice say his name so close, made Naruto jump slightly. He looked up to see warm onyx eyes. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as his heart pounded against his chest, almost painfully. Sasuke had gone over and sat next to Naruto when the blonde had been lost in thought. Sasuke looked into Naruto's wide clear blue orbs. He really loved those eyes of his, how they contained innocence and naiveness that maybe the blonde didn't know he had. Sasuke unconciously reached out brushed his fingers against Naruto's tan cheek, feeling his soft skin. Unconciously, the blonde closed his eyes and opened his mouth just slightly at the raven's gentle rouch. Naruto couldn't help but notice how warm those fingers felt, how good they felt on his skin. Naruto wanted those fingers to touch him more.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, opening his eyes slightly. Sasuke's eyes became hazy as he stared at Naruto. Everything about the blonde just screamed out beautiful, especially when his tanned face was flushed the way it was. Sasuke slowly touched Naruto's lips softly with his fingers, his eyes never leaving those pools of blue that stared back at him with the same hazy look.

"It's okay...Naruto..."Sasuke whispered as he unconciously began to lean forward until his forhead rested against Naruto's. Sasuke continued to stare into Naruto's eyes, just admiring the beauty they contained. "I'm not mad at you... Never have been..."

"Y-your not?" Naruto gasped out as he felt a warm digit trail down from his lips and down his chest, making him shudder from pleasure.

"No..." Naruto felt Sasuke's hot breath against his face. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt a pair of warm lips against his own.A small moan escaped the blonde's lips, making Sasuke nibble gently on Naruto's bottom lip.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto breathed against the raven that began to slowly leave a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck. This wasn't the first time Sasuke had done this to Naruto, but it was better, because this time he was doing it willingly and enjoying how he was touching the blonde. Giving Naruto one final kiss on his neck, Sasuke broke away and looked into Naruto's hazy blue eyes, whose face had turned an unuasual pink.

"...Naruto...I..." Sasuke began as he caressed Naruto's cheeks lovingly. But he didn't finish, since the blonde's clear blue suddenly widened in horror and realization. The blonde immediately pushed Sasuke away, making the raven fall backwards and fall to the ground. As Sasuke cursed under his breath, he heard the bathroom door slam. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and stared at the closed bathroom door. Sasuke felt numb for a moment, taking in everything that had just happened. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist and clentched his teeth angrily.

_"Stupid!" _Sasuke mentally screammed at himself as he punched the wall, leaving a small dent in it. Sasuke rested his head against the wall, his fist still where he had left it on the wall. Sasuke stared at nothing as he thought about what had just happened. _"I...I kissed him... I kissed him and I blew it!"_

Sasuke punched the wall again.

"Kuso!" Sasuke growled under his breath, shutting his eyes closed.

**-x- -x-**

_"H-he k-kissed me... A-and I kissed b-back!" _Naruto thought as he sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the door while his knees were against his chest. Naruto blinked sadly at the tiled ground.

_**I told you not to do anything stupid...**_

_"Kyuubi... I-I kissed him!" _Naruto said as he shut his eyes closed.

_**He kissed you first... What does that tell you kit?**_

_"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" _Naruto said as he felt warm liquid spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. This was the first time he had cried in three years... Suddenly, this red aura began to surround the crying blonde. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion and slight fear. The red chakra then began to form something in front of the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened further when the image of a boy began to come into focus. The boy seemed a few years older than him, like around the age of ninteen, and had flaming red hair, and blood red eyes to go with it.

_**Naruto... Don't be stupid and use your head!**_

Naruto's stared at the boy when it had Kyuubi's voice.

_"K-Kyuubi?!" _Naruto said. The boy nodded.

_**Yes, it's me. Don't worry, the kid can't here me! But enough about that! What's important is your problem at the moment! Now think kit... Why would the Uchiha kiss you?**_

_"I-I don't know!"_ Naruto stuttered. Kyuubi flicked Naruto's forehead, an annoyed look was plastered on his face. _"Ow!"_

_**That kid isn't likely to kiss anyone because he feels like it! He wasn't drunk, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't had any drugs, so he kissed you willingly!**_

_"But why would he kiss me willingly! There are people that deserve him, because I don't!" _Naruto said, hanging his head in sadness. Kyuubi growled angrily, wanting to pull out his hair.

_**WILL YOU STOP THINKING DEPRESSING THOUGHTS! HE **_**LIKES **_**YOU, DAMNIT! **_

Naruto stared at Kyuubi, his face completely showing his shock. But before any of them could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was heard on the other side of the door. Naruto flinched and burried his face in his knees. "Naruto... I-I wanna talk to you... Please come out..."

_**Stop avoiding him! You might run from him, but sooner or later he'll catch up to you! You might as well let him catch you now! Now get up!**_

Before Naruto could protest, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto by them arm and pulled him to his feet easily. Naruto felt himself tremble as he stood there, facing the door. He suddenly felt the red aura surround him again, and when he looked over his shoulder, Kyuubi was gone.

_**I'm right here... I'll help you through it okay...**_

Kyuubi was back inside him... Naruto gulped and took a shaky breath before he nodded.

_"Thanks...Kyuubi..." _Naruto said as he reached out and grabbed the doorknob...

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke was going to knock again when the door opened and revealed a trembling Naruto. Sasuke felt his heart throb, to see the blonde like this...to see those clear blue orbs filled with fear and confusion. Sasuke also noticed that the blonde's eye were slightly puffy and red.

"Naruto... G-gomenasai... I-I didn't mean to...to... I don't know what was going through my mind!" Sasuke said, almost in a pleading way. He wanted Naruto to forgive him... He would do anything, anything to get him to forgive him. Sasuke swallowed hard as Naruto looked away from his hurt gaze. Without meaning to, Sasuke reached out cupped Naruto's cheek, making the blonde look at him. "What do I have to do...to get you to forgive me..."

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's question. Those pools of clue then narrowed in sadness and shook his head, pushing Sasuke's hand away.

"Nothing..." Naruto said softly as tears filled his eyes again. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He then held the blonde's face between his hands, resting his forehead against the blonde, and staring into those sad orbs with equal sadness in his own.

"Naruto..." Naruto shut his eyes tightly as the man before him said his name softly. He wanted to forget...he wanted to forget this ever happened. Why would Sasuke act like this?

_**It's quite obvious kit... He's completely fallen in love with you...**_

"No..." Naruto whispered, tears still spilling down his face. He weakily held Sasuke's wrists. "No... You can't be... Please tell me it's not true Sasuke..."

"What? What do you want me to tell you that's not true?" Sasuke said softly, staring at the sobbing blonde with hurt onyx eyes.

"That you l-love me! Please tell me you don't love me!" Naruto sobbed softly, tightning his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. Love... He never really thought about it... Now that he thought about it... He was sure that he really did fell in love with the blonde... Why else would he feel so drawn to him? Why else would he have the feeling that he should protect the blonde and keep him safe. Why else would he want to wrap his arms around the blonde and just tell him that everything would be fine.

"Naruto...I want to tell you something..." Sasuke said softly. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, tears still pouring down. Sasuke gently wiped those tears with his thumb as he gently kissed Naruto's lips. The blonde gasped, but didn't pull away. Sasuke was sure now... He loved Naruto and there was nothing he could do about it. Sasuke broke away and kissed Naruto's forehead lovingly, then his cheek and then his lips again. "Naruto... Love is an ability...not a feeling... And I have completely have the ability to love you... I never thought I would...but I do Naruto... And I hope...that you will one day come to have the ability to love me too..."

Naruto sobbed when Sasuke said those words.

_**...Interesting isn't he...**_

"D-demo(but)...demo... I don't want you to love me..." Naruto sobbed softly. Naruto stared into Sasuke's hurt onyx eyes. "I don't deserve to be loved...and never will..."

Naruto sobbed harder, realizing he was repeating what _he _had told him once. Sasuke sighed deeply...he didn't want the blonde to be like this...

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered softly, making the blonde look at him with sad eyes. Sasuke kissed the blonde's lips again, lovingly and gently. Sasuke broke the case and stared at Naruto with sad eyes... "I love you..."

And before anything was said, Sasuke hit a chakra point behind Naruto's neck. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, then began to close.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled before he fell unconcious and fell into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared down at the unconcious blonde sadly and wiped his tear stained face. Sasuke knew...that when Naruto wakes up...the blonde won't remember what had happen...

"But I will... And I'll watch over you even when you don't want me too..." Sasuke said soflty as he carried Naruto to his bed and laid him down gently. Sasuke bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead, before he walked over to his own bed and finished unpacking...his heart aching the whole time.

_**This romance reminds me of of Romeo and Juliet for some reason! But I'll make sure it ends with a 'Happily Ever After!'**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there's chapter eight! I know, it happened so suddenly, and then the ending was sad, but not to worry! This moment will relive itself again..only it'll have a happier ending...maybe... o.o It just depends on the mood! Anyways...I made Kyuubi in this chapter a bit of a brother figure for Naruto, which I find just adorable! And I decided to end every chapter from no on with Kyuubi saying something! XD Well anyways, I hoped you liked it and...REVIEW! I updated sooner peoples! **


	9. A New Friendship Begins

**Hello my peeps! XD How is my peoples doing!? You better be good! I don't wanna bring my buddy into this!(gets shotgun) His name is Philip! Lol, I'm joking! But seriously, I hope you guys are having an awsome day! Anyways, here chapter 9! ****ENJOY! ****Reminder...**_**bold italic is Kuubi speaking! **__'And italic with appostraphies...these things ' ...are people's thoughts!' "And Italic with quotations is Naruto talking to Kyuubi! _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 9

A New Friendship Begins

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Diiiiiiiiing! Doooooooooong!_

Sasuke flinched when the bells of the school chimmed for school to start. Sasuke sighed and wearily glanced at the sleeping blonde on the bed next over. He had been sitting on his bed for at least 15 to 20 minutes now, thinking about what had happened not so long ago between him and the blonde. How he had finally realized that he loved the blonde, but the blonde didn't want him to... He could hear the boys from the other dorms coming out and going down stairs and head for the caffetiria for the assembally. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the blonde. He stared down at the blonde's peaceful face for a moment, before leaning down and kissing the blonde's lips one more time before he woke him up.

"Hey... wake up, it's time for school!" Sasuke said, shaking Naruto. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Sasuke. The raven held his breath as Naruto continued to stare at him. Does he remember?

"Nani(what)?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Sasuke let out his held breath, but still his heart ached.

"It's time for school... Come on," Sasuke mumbled as he began his way to the door. He heard the blonde follow him without saying a word. When they both stepped out of their dorm, the hallway was almost empty, except for a couple of boys. Sasuke glanced at the blonde and headed down the hall towards the stairs. "Come on! We don't wanna be late!"

"I know!" Naruto said as he went after Sasuke. Naruto had found it weird that Sasuke hadn't called him any names, or yelled at him, or even glare!

_"Something's wrong! Do you know Kyuubi?" _Naruto said. At first silence met his words.

_**I have no idea, kit...**_

_"Are you still angry at me? ...Gomenasai..." _Naruto said as he followed Sasuke down the stairs quickly. Kyuubi chuckled sadly, but Naruto didn't notice.

_**Fine. I'll forgive you just this once!**_

_"You alway's forgive me Kyuubi..." _Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Kyuubi watched Naruto from its prison in its human form, with pity in its crimson eyes.

_**'If you only knew, kit...' **_Kyuubi thought before it fell into a deep slumber.

**-x- -x-**

"Oi Naruto! Over here!"

"Are you gonna go with them?" Sasuke asked as Kiba waved at Naruto with a grin on his face. Sasuke and Naruto had just arrived in the caffeteris, where many chairs had been set up for the students and staff. Kiba was with Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Akamaru of course, on the far right side of the caffeteria. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his onyx eyes blank. Naruto stared at Kiba, waving only slightly to show he had heard him.

"...Un(yeah)... I think I will..." Naruto said softly, glancing at Sasuke only to stare into an expressionless face.

"Ii yo(okay)... I'll see you around Naruto..." Sasuke said, ruffling Naruto's hair slightly before the raven walked off. Naruto watched him disappear into the crowd of student, dumbstruck.

_**Hey, don't keep your other friends waiting, kit!**_

_"H-hai(right)..." _Naruto as he slowly turned and ran off towards Kiba and the others.

"Nice for you to join us, Naruto," Chouji said as he munched on another bag of chips. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck.

"So, what's the deal between you and Sasuke?!" Kiba said with a toothy grin, Akamaru yapping happily. Naruto slightly blushed, but frowned at Kiba.

"We're just roommates!" Naruto said, pushing Kiba's arm away.

"Yeah right! I saw him ruffle your hair! What gives!?" Kiba persisted. Naruto scowled.

"You're so troublesome sometimes Kiba. Quit bugging the guy," Shikamaru said as he slouched in his seat. Kiba threw Shikamaru an annoyed look, but left Naruto alone.

"Sit down Naruto!" Chouji said, patting the chair next to him. Naruto nodded and sat between Chouji and Kiba. "So... If the principal really is your gaurdian, that means your new here to the school!"

"Ah," Naruto mumbled as he nodded. "I'm pretty much new to Japan..."

"Are you familiar with jutsus...?" Shino, who was sitting on the left side of Kiba, said, his glasses flashing. Naruto sweatdropped nervously as he shook his head.

"Iie(no)... I start my training today..." Naruto said softly. Shino said nothing more but continued to stare at Naruto.

"How troublesome. You start your school year being a target to almost everyone in the school, that really sucks," Shikamaru said with a yawn. Naruto frowned slightly.

"I can defend myself for your information..." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, but fists won't always win," Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto with lazy eyes. "At least not in this school. You need strong jutsu to win most battles."

"Yeah! You wouldn't stand against the Yonnin!" Kiba said with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"Yonnin?" Naruto said, his eyes slightly wide in surprise and curiousity. Kiba and Chouji nodded with a 'mmhm!'

"The yonnin are the four greatest shinobis in the school," Chouji said, waving a chip at Naruto before popping it into his mouth.

"They have been undefeated so far!" Kiba said, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"They're also the most dangerous..." Shino said as he stared at the front.

"And the most troublesome," Shikamaru drawled out as he leaned against his chair. Naruto looked at the four boys in slight amazement. He was about to ask who the yonnin were when there was a loud screeching sound, making the student groan in pain and cover their ears. With clenched teeth, Naruto looked to the front of the caffeteria to see Tsunade standing in front of a desk thing, microphone in hand.

"Now that I have your attention, let me start the school year by saying, welcome back to Konoha High!" Tsunade said with a smile. There were a few groans and a few cheers, depends how you felt at the moment. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at the student body with firm honey brown eyes. "As you all know, I'm your new principal as well as your Hokage. My name is Tsunade, and I just wanna say that let's make this school year the best we've ever had! I know that..."

Whispering had begun when Tsunade had introduced herself. Naruto frowned slightly that no one was paying much attention to Tsunade, who was still calmly speaking.

"Anyways, as we were saying, the yonnin are the best! But also the most dangerous," Kiba said loudly to Naruto, not bothering to whisper. Naruto glanced at Tsunade as Kiba continued to tell him things about the yonnin. "Sasuke is one of the yonnin!"

Naruto immediately looked at Kiba, who had his fullest attention.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in surprise. Kiba nodded, smirking at the blonde.

"Yeah! Sasuke is one of the yonnin he's considered the second most dangerous compared to-

WHAM!!

"HEY YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!"

Kiba was thrown backwards along with his seat when a black high heal hit him in the face. Naruto's eyes widened along with Chouji and Shikamaru's, who, along with Shino, stared at the twitching Kiba, Akamaru whining and licking his master's face. Everyone else had begun to laugh, but stopped immediately when the loud screeching sound of the microphone echoed horribly in the caffeteria. Everyone turned their gazes to see a really pissed off Tsunade.

"Who...the hell...gave you permission... to laugh?" Tsunade said in a dangerously low voice. Everyone stared at Tsunade in silence, their eyes wide from fear...except for the teachers of course! Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk thing, glaring at everyone in the room. "If I hear one more sound...you all get detention! And before someone says something stupid like 'It'll just be another day of school, what's the difference?' Well the difference is that, not only will you have an extra day of school, but all our janitors will have a small break, and you guys will be doing the job for them! That means cleaning every bathroom until they are spotless, cleaning the caffeteria, taking out the trash of every room, and soooo much more!"

Everyone stared at Tsunade in disbelief but dared not to say a word. Naruto sweatdroped nervously. It was the first day of school and already Tsunade had showed who was the boss around here... Naruto heard Kiba quietly get up and pick up his chair. Once the doggish boy had sat down, Naruto could tell that he was badly shaken up.

"Now then...as I was saying. Students are not allowed to leave unless..." Tsunade continued with her assembally, not having to stop until the end.

**-x- -x- **

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Chouji said with a chuckle as the small group of boys left the caffeteria. Kiba scowled and growled, Akamaru only grinning a toothy grin.

"I got to admit, the assembally wasn't as troublesome as I thought," Shikamaru said with a lazy smirk. "I saw Kiba get beat up, and I got to take a small nap."

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said Tsunade-sama was violent..." Shino said, his glasses flashing for like the hundreth time!

"You know what... SHUT-UP!" Kiba roared, only earning grins or smirks...well except for Shino. Naruto though...did laugh slightly. Naruto felt pretty happy so far, and was glad that he was enjoying himself.

_'Though it would have been better if Sasuke was here...' _a small voice said in the back of the blonde's head.

"So what classes do we have?" Kiba asked curiously. Almost immdeiately, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and even Shino took out their schedules and compared.

"Seems we all have English, PE, lunch, and Health together!" Chouji said as he grabbed a chip and ate it. They all nodded and then all looked at Naruto who was watching them with slightly raised brows.

"What about you Naruto?" Shikamaru said with a slight yawn.

"Oh...um..." Naruto took out his schedule from his jeans pocket and showed it to the four boys.

"Same," they all said. Naruto sweatdropped and nodded with a slight smile.

"So lets go to ELA!" Kiba said as he put his hands behind his head with Akamaru stillf safely in his jacket.

"Um you guys go ahead... I'll catch up in a bit," Naruto said as he headed towards the direction of the bathroom.

"DON'T TAKE LONG!" Kiba called after the blonde. Naruto waved his hand to show that he had heard.

**-x- -x-**

Naruto zipped his pants up and then went towards the sink to wash his hands. As he rinsed his hands, the blonde heard a small clank. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing. Slowly, the blonde turned off the water and faced the stalls. He deffinitely heard something from inside the bathroom. Naruto was about to ignore it and leave when the clank was heard again. Naruto's narrowed gaze was averted to the third stall down.

"Hello?" Naruto said loudly enough for them to hear. There was no responce. Naruto scowled and slowly walked over to the third stall. Why was there a clanking sound? Did someone come in here with a metal pole and was hitting it against the toilet!?

_'I'm not going to let them do that and make a hard time for Tsunade-baachan...' _Naruto thought firmly as he slowly opened the stall, only to realize there was no one there. Naruto stood there, fear slowly creeping into his soul. Suddenly, the stall next to him was slammed open, and there was the sound of running feet. Naruto took a step back, his eyes widening in fear. He had seen the stall slam open... only he didn't see anyone running. Naruto felt himself get colder until he was able to see his own breath. Naruto then heard sobbing come from the last stall. Naruto took another step back, his eyes wide from fear.

_"P-please help m-me!" _a femal voice said. Naruto flinched at how the voice sounded so near, but at the same time distant. Slowly, the last stall began to open, and a white hand clutched the side of the stall. Naruto, whose breathing was heavy, quickly turned around and ran out of the bathroom as fast as possible. Once he was out, he ran into someone, who quickly wrapped their arms around him.

"Iie! Let me go!" Naruto yelled in a frightened voice, closing his eyes shut as he struggled and pounded against the stranger.

"Naruto! It's me, Sasuke!"

Naruto froze and slowly looked up with fearfilled eyes only to gaze into a pair of concerned onyx eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto said, almost breathlessly. Sasuke let go of Naruto from his grasp and stared at the frightened blonde with concern.

"Daijoubu(are you okay), Naruto?" Sasuke said gently. Naruto shook his head, his whole body trembling. Sasuke laid his hand on top of the blonde's head. "Do you think you can go to class?"

Naruto swallowed hard before he shook his head. Sasuke smiled gently at the blonde, almost lovingly, before he grabbed the shorter man's hand and began to guide him somewhere.

"Sou dana(well)...I guess I'll stay with you till you can go to class..." Sasuke said, looking back at Naruto, giving the blonde a sweet smile. Naruto blinked rapidly, his face becoming pink. That's when Naruto finally looked around at his surroundings, barely anyone were in the halls.

"S-Sasuke... Has the bell already rang?" Naruto asked in a soft tone. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when there was the loud chimming of the bell.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke said, as he continued guide Naruto. Naruto said nothing but continued to let himself be guided. After a few minutes, Sasuke and Naruto were walking on the grassy feild behind the school, Sasuke still gently holding Naruto's hand.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto said softly, the incedent from the bathroom completely forgotten as the blonde focused on the taller man before him. Sasuke looked at Naruto, a sweet smile plastered on his pale features, making the blonde blush.

"We won't be caught here..." Sasuke said kindly, as he guided Naruto to a tree not too far away. Out of all the thoughts that went through the blonde's mind, it was the worst. Naruto blushed a deep red, and stopped in his tracks.

"I-I can't! I-I... What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled, snatching his hand away from Sasuke. _'I can't believe he want's to do _that_!'_

_**What's with the yelling! damnit kit! You woke me up with your stupid yelling!**_

_"K-Kyuubi... Sasuke want's to...he wants to..." _Naruto stuttered, not really being able to say it, but Kyuubi understood what he was trying to say.

_**Nani!?**_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his face showing his confusion as he stared at the flushed blonde with hurt onyx eyes.

"Is that why you've been so nice to me!? So you can fuck me!?" Naruto yelled angrily, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as his face turned bright red. A moment passed, and anger began to boil inside of Sasuke.

"Can't I be nice to you! Why the hell would I do that to you! You of all people! Can't you see I just want to be your friend!" Sasuke growled angrily. The last part caught Naruto off gaurd. Wide crystal clear eyes stared at a pair of angry and hurt onyx eyes.

_**That was...**_

"My friend?" Naruto said softly, not noticing that Kyuubi didn't finish his comment. Sasuke gave Naruto a hurt look.

"Fine... I can see you don't want to... I'll leave you alone..." Sasuke said, his heart aching. Not even as friends would Naruto accept him. Sasuke burshed past Naruto, only to have a hand grabed his, holding him back. Sasuke turned, his eyes contained shock as he stared into pleading azure eyes. Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"No...don't leave please... I-I want to be your friend too..." Naruto mumbled, looking down at his feet, his face pink and his eyes glazed over. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment, before smiling gently. The raven reached out and ruffled the soft golden locks, making Naruto look up. Sasuke smiled one last time before he once again guided the blonde over to the tree. But unfortunately, Sasuke took a wrong step and fell over, bringing the blonde along with him.

"Ow..." Sasuke muttered along with a few curses. He heard a low groan right near his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke's eyes snapped open only to blush a deep red. Naruto was in an awkward position on top of the raven. Sasuke stiffened and dared not to move or make a sound. Naruto slowly sat up, his hands on Sasuke's chest.

"That hurt..." Naruto muttered as he sighed deeply. Sasuke, felt something wet begin to drip from his nose. Lets take it from Sasuke pov... His favorite blonde is stradling him at the moment, the blonde's bum is on his "little man". The expression Naruto made when he sighed seemed like he was in pleasure. And on top of that, the words the blonde said! Of course our little raven would get a nosebleed, and maybe feel his pants tightening... Naruto looked down to see blood coming out of Sasuke's nose. "Ah Sasuke! You're hurt! Are you feeling ok!?"

"Y-yeah... I'm great..." Sasuke said breathlessly as Naruto's bum slightly wiggled on his hardening crotch. Naruto's eyes narrowed in worry at Sasuke's tone and leaned forward slightly and examined Sasuke's nose.

"Y-you didn't break it, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke hissed slightly as Naruto's bum brushed against his now hard erection, the exact moment Naruto touched his nose.

"G-gomenasai(I'm so sorry)!" Naruto said, his voice dripping with worry. Naruto felt something hard poke his bum, but he ignored it because right now Sasuke is in pain! Naruto heard Kyuubi roaring with laughter, not knowing why and didn't really care.

"It's okay Naruto... J-just get off me and I'll be okay!" Sasuke said. Naruto immediately oblidged and got off of Sasuke, so now he was on his knees by Sasuke. Sasuke got up and wiped the blood away. _'Kuso! How am I going to get rid of my hard on? I need to think something unpleasant...'_

"Your fangirls would have killed me if they saw you like this..." Naruto mumbled, guitly. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the image of a pink haired girl appeared in his mind. Who would beat the living day lights of his blonde if she had seen him like this. She could actually kill the blonde were freakish strength.

_'Like hell I would let her do that!' _Sasuke thought with a scowl.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's worried voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts, who immediately realized one major thing...he wasn't hard anymore...Sasuke rose to his feet and brushed himself off, feeling relieved that he was done with that. He offered a hand to the blonde, who took it and was helped up.

"Gomen... I didn't mean to make you worry," Sasuke said gently as he began to walk along side of Naruto who smiled softly.

"I'm just glad you're okay..." Naruto mumbled, who blushed slightly. Sasuke gave Naruto a loving look. He was glad that his first love was Naruto. The blonde was so sweet and caring when he openly shows it. Of course, Sasuke still knew that this wasn't how Naruto would normally act if he were his true self that Neji and Hanabi had described, but even if the blonde ever did became his old self again, Sasuke knew he would still love him. Sasuke averted his gaze away from Naruto, to realize that they were already at the tree. The raven sat himself down on the soft grass, his back against the trunk of the tree. Sasuke sighed deeply as he felt Naruot join him. An awkward silence began between them and last a few moments until Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto...ano(um)... You know that I said that I wanted to be your friend, right?" Sasuke said, his pale features slightly pink.

"H-hai..." Naruto mumbled, his face pink as well. Sasuke looked at the blonde, obsidian eyes determined.

"That also means I want to get to know you!" Sasuke said. Naruto crystal clear eyes widened slightly in surprise and shock. Sasuke's eyes became soft and warm. "I want you to trust me...with everything... I want to help you if it's in my power..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, staring into those warm onyx eyes that make his heart pound against his chest. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't lying... The way his eyes contained such warmth and honesty... The way his voice was gentle and caring. _'I want to trust him too...'_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly nodded.

"I want you to trust me too..." Naruto said, his azure eyes soft. "I want to know a lot about you too..."

"Yokata(I'm glad)..." Sasuke said with a smile. Sasuke felt like his heart was melting, now knowing that Naruto was willing to let him get closer to him. Suddenly...an idea hit Sasuke. "I got an idea for us to get to know each other better without making each other uncomfotable all at once!"

Naruto blinked a few times at the smiling rave. An idea?

_**Knowing this kid, it's going to be interesting!**_

"We'll do 20 questions," Sasuke said with a smile. "But instead of asking each other the question right away...we'll only ask one each day...anytime of the day..."

_**I was right!**_

_"20 questions?" _Naruto said. One question a day seemed fair enough.

"Okay..." Naruto said, nodding. Sasuke's smile widened, happy that Naruto had agreed to it.

"I'll start with a simple one," Sasuke said. "What's your favorite food.

Naruto couldn't help but smile brightly at the question.

"Ramen!" Naruto said happily, his eyes sparkling how Hanabi had once described those pools of blue. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat for a moment when he saw Naruto's smile. Is this how the old Naruto would normally be? Wearing a smile on his face that reached his eyes? And to have his crystal clear eyes always sparkling with happiness and life? "What's yours?"

"A-ah... I-it might sound weird, but my favorite food is tomatoes," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

_**Tomatoes!?**_

Naruto then began to laugh. At first it was soft but then it grew into a melodic laughter that filled the air. Naruto didn't know why, but he found it funny that Sasuke's favorite food is tomatoes, and then Kyuubi's reaction just made him laugh. Naruto's laugh subsided to mere giggles after a while. The whole time, Sasuke had been staring at the blonde in awe. He had never seen the blonde laugh before, and didn't expect to till a little later in their friendship. The raven gazed at the blonde before his lovingly, wanting to wrap his arms around the blonde and hold him close. But he knew he couldn't do that...not yet at least... Sasuke gazed down at his watch and realized that the bell was going to ring soon to dismiss first period.

"I know you're having fun, but we have to get back to the school," Sasuke said gently as he stood up and offered his hand to the blonde. Naruto gave one last giggle before he accepted Sasuke's hand.

"Hai!" Naruto said brightly as he was pulled to his feet. Sasuke continued to hold Naruto hand as he gave Naruto a loving smile.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said as he began to guide Naruto back to the school, his hand never letting go of Naruto's.

_**Heh...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! ;D Senshi! And or Sayuri! Don't say a word about this story at a ceratin part! The yaoi fan inside just came out and took over me ok! ...Well anyways... ****I noticed that I got lots of hits on my story, which I like a lot! XD But only a few have reviewed... 3 on the chapter 7 and only 1 or 2 on chapter 8... So, I will need 10 reviews to post the next chapter! you hear me!? 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I know you guys like getting lost of reviews on your stories, so you can understand meh! 10 reviews, that's all I'm asking... Well other than that, stay tuned for Chapter 10! Things start to get a little more drama-ish from there!**** And we all like drama when it comes to SasuNaru! Well at least I do! XD **


	10. How Many Semes Does an Uke Need?

**Hello! As promised, I posted the 10th chapter in exchange for 10 reviews! ^^ WARNING! This chapter contains major drama! So much drama that children under the age of 16 should be supervised! This chapter also contains potty mouthing and violence! (I can already imagine you guys saying 'yaaaay violence!' XD) Well that's about it! ENJOY!**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Chapter 10

How Many Semes Does an Uke Need

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Diiiiiiiiiiing! Doooooooooooong!_

"We made it just as first period is being dismissed," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde next to him with a smile. Naruto nodded and returned the raven's smile with one of his rare bright smiles. Naruto felt Sasuke let go of his hand. Already Naruto missed the warmth of Sasuke's hand, and had to resist the urge to pout. "So what class do you have next?"

"Calculous, and you?" Naruto said, his voice already going back to its soft tone. Sasuke gave Naruto a bright smile.

"I got calculous too!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he felt his stomach fluttered. Students began to come out of there classes and began to noisily go to their second period class. Sasuke and Naruto walked their way through the crowd towards room 42.

"So is Kurenai-sensei okay?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged, pulling Naruto out of the way as a couple of jocks ran down the hall.

"She's a new teacher, came only last year. Ebisu-sensei was the old calculous teacher, but now he's part of the district," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in understandment, tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's pale features and looked ahead.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped in their tracks, their eyebrows raised as a worried looking Neji walked towards them.

"Neji! It's nice to see you..." Naruto said, blinking a few times.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you guys!? I started to wonder if something had happened when Iruka-sensei took role and you guys weren't there!" Neji said, his lavendar eyes contained annoyence and concern. "What have you guys been doing!?"

Sasuke smirked mischievously. The raven then put an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"We were just doing..._stuff..._" Sasuke said, infasizing the word 'stuff '. Naruto turned deep red as Neji stared at both of them with wide eyes filled with shock. Sasuke chuckled before lightly punching Neji on the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you! Me and Naruto just ditched and hanged out over by the tree."

"I kinda figured that, but why!?" Neji said, his eyes narrowed in annoyence, not amused by Sasuke's small joke and neither was Naruto, who was still red.

"Naruto wasn't feeling ok..." Sasuke said lamely. Neji looked at Naruto worriedly.

"You weren't feeling well?" Neji said gently. Naruto looked away from embarrassment as he shook his head.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" a concerned voice filled the raven's sences. Sasuke felt a soft hand pull his ow"No...but I feel better now," Naruto said softly, looking at Neji shyly from under his golden bangs. Neji smiled warmly and fondly at the blonde. Neji gently laid his hand on top of Naruto's golden hair, his smile still intact.

"You better take care of yourself Naruto... If you're not feeling well, please let me know," Neji said warmly, making the blonde blush pink and nod. Sasuke, who had been watching silently, grabbed Naruto's hand and began pulling him away from Neji. The raven put on a fake smile and waved back at Neji.

"We better go! The bell is going to ring soon!" Sasuke said.

"Right, see you in PE!" Neji called out to them as he walked off to his own class. Sasuke's fake smile disappeared as soon as Neji was out of sight. He glanced sideways at the blonde, who was still letting himself be guided to class with a blank look on. He didn't know what happened back there, but when he saw the warmth in Neji's eyes, he wanted to pull Naruto away from Neji. And then when Neji put his hand on Naruto's head, it was even worse! Sasuke scowled as he remember he wanted to beat the brounete to a pulp, for touching _his _blonde.

_'I can't believe I was jealous...'_ Sasuke thought angrily, his obsidean eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke watch out!"

"Wha?" Sasuke said as he blinked back to his sences, but it was too late. Sasuke ran into the door. Sasuke growled in annoyence as he held his nose in pain. His nose had just healed from Naruto banging on it with his fist! And now it's in pain again because he ran into a stupid door! Sasuke muttered curses under his breath, and glared at anyone that was staring at him. Of course, they would quickly look away and pretend they did not just see one of the great Yonnin run into a door.

n hand away from his nose. Sasuke blushed lightly as a pair of clear blue eyes examined his nose for severe injuries. "It doesn't seem to be broken..."

"I'm o-okay Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled, avoiding Naruto's gaze. He had just embarrassed himself in front of the one person he deeply cared about. He didn't really care about what the school population thought about it, just the blonde that was fussing over his nose.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said, his pools of blue held concern. Sasuke nodded, and gave a reasuring squeaze to the soft hand he still held.

"I'm sure..." Sasuke said warmly. Naruto smiled and was about to say something when he was shoved away from Sasuke.

_**Hey! Watch it!**_

The raven's eyes were wide from shock for a moment, before they narrowed and glared at the. who shoved his blonde.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you all summer!" an annoying little voice filled his sences.

"Beat it Sakura..." Sasuke growled as a pink haired girl tried to hug him, but was pushed away by Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this weekend! I'm having a back to school party at my house," Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke's comment completely. As Sakura continued rambling about her party, Sasuke crouched down by the blonde that was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head in pain.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyes filled with concern for the blonde's well being. Naruto nodded.

_**You sure kit? **_

"Un(yeah)..." Naruto mumbled as he was helped up to his feet by Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Are you listening!?" Sakura's annoying voice said. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura with bored onyx eyes.

"Not really..." Sasuke said.

"I was saying that my parents won't be there that night! You should totally come!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the pink haired girl.

"...I'll think about it... Come one Naruto, I don't wanna be late," Sasuke said as he once again grabbed the blonde's hand and guided him away. Naruto didn't say anything. He just followed Sasuke, realizing how soft and warm the raven's hand is. Naruto found it comforting, but when he glanced back and saw the girl known as Sakura giving him dirty looks, all comfort was gone.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting right next to each other in room 42, waiting for the bell to ring. They weren't talking much, usually just catching eath others gaze and smiling at each other, but that's about it. But when a shadow came over Naruto, and a lazy "Yo" was spoken, things began to get interesting.

Naruto looked up to see his new friend Shikamaru sitting right in front of the blonde.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto mumbled, blinking several times. The lazy boy gave Naruto an annoyed look as he dropped his backpack on the ground beside him.

"Do you know how annoying Kiba got when you didn't show up for English?" Shikamaru said, frowning slightly at the memory. Naruto shook his head as he sweatdropped. "It was so troublesom, even Shino got annoyed and punched the guy."

_**Heh, bug boy punched dog boy. Wish I could have seen it.**_

"Sh-Shino punched Kiba?" Naruto stammered. Shikmaru nodded.

"Yeah... I would ask where you've been, but I'm sure it'll just be troublesome," Shikamaru said as he slowly turned to face the front. Naruto sweatdropped as he felt a small nudge. The blonde turned to see Sasuke giving him a look. Naruto shrugged.

"So what was the pink haired girl talking about?" Naruto said softly and gently. Sasuke was disappointed that Naruto had brought up Sakura. The raven shrugged and rested his head on his right palm.

"About a party this weekend..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you going?"

"Probably not...."

"Why?"

"For two reasons.... One...you probably need a date to attend, and two...I just don't like Sakura..."

"A-ah..." Naruto mumbled as he stared at Sasuke.

"Yeah, you need a date to go to the party..." Naruto heard his lazy friend comment. Naruto turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"Are you going Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru drawled.

"That means you have a date....right?" Naruto said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said. Naruto was about to ask who was Shikamaru's date when something caught his eye. Naruto turned his head, his clear blues eyes wide from shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as a red haired boy sat two seats away from him, his green eye flickered to lock gaze with baby blue.

_**Oh no...**_

"....Gaa...ra...." Naruto said under his breath as he stared into expressionless green eyes that stared back. The red head blinked once before he slowly looked away from the blonde. Naruto felt like someone had stabbed him in the back. Clear blue eyes clouded with hurt as he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Sasuke was listening to Naruto's and Shikamaru's conversation, when the blonde suddenly froze and watched a red head sit down. Sasuke had growled softly when he realized that the red head was Subaku no Gaara. When Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, the blonde's expression was blank.

"Yeah...why?" Naruto said.

"Hn..." Sasuke said, as his gaze flickered back to Gaara. He never liked Gaara, and the red head didn't like him. Ever since they first met, they've been sworn enemies. They've only fought once, and it had been a draw because Sarutobi, the last prinicpal of the school, had came in time to stop them before they could finish. But Sasuke always knew it wouldn't have been the last time he would fight the red head. He knew that they would fight again...probably over something... And maybe that time will come soon... and maybe...that something is actually someone...

"Sasuke-kun! What a surprise! We have calculous together!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly as Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Yeah..." Sasuke muttered. Sakura smiled brightly before she turned to look at Naruto, who was staring at her with blank clear blue eyes.

"Um, hi. Can you please sit in another seat?" Sakura said politely. Naruto's eyes narrowed as well as Sasuke's and Shikamaru's.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto said. The room had gone quiet as Sakura smiled sweetly at the blonde, a nerve pulsed in her temple.

"Maybe because if you don't, you'll regret it," Sakura said softly so only Naruto could hear, but her voice wasn't soft enough.

"What's that suppose to mean?" both Shikamaru and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto was now glaring at Sakura.

_"Is she actually threatning me?" _Naruto growled.

_**I think she is. What are you going to do about it, kit?**_

_"Nothing at the moment..." _Naruto replied.

"Sasuke-kun! I wanna sit next to you!" Sakura whined annoyingly. Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl. She had actually threatened Naruto openly!

"Sorry Sakura, but when you snooze you lose," Sasuke growled.

"So quit whining and go sit somewhere, you're being to troublesome..." Shikamaru said, his brown eyes narrowed. Sakura glared at Shikamaru, but then turned her fierce gaze to Naruto.

"Move..." Sakura whispered dangerously. Naruto returned her gaze with one of his own glares.

"No..." Naruto said in the same tone. Sakura glared at Naruto and let out a small growl. Naruto noticed that her hand twitched, as if she was gonna swing a blow at him.

"If you punch him...you're gonna regret it..." two voices spoke at the same time and Naruto recognized both of them. One of them was of course Sasuke, but the other...belonged to the person he'd been staring at. Naruto along with everyone else in the class, turned to see Gaara glaring at Sakura.

_'Gaara?' _Naruto thought in shock.

_**I'm not liking this....**_

Gaara slowly rose from his seat and continued to glare at Sakura. Sasuke glared at Gaara. He didn't like the way Gaara was defending Naruto. I mean yeah, Naruto should be defended, but he wanted to defend him!! Not Gaara! Sakura sweatdropped as she glared at Gaara. She knew she had no chance against Gaara, not in a life time. Suddenly the bell rang andSakura clenched her fist. She threw a nasty look at the blonde before she walked over to an empty seat on the other side of the room. Gaara sat back down in his seat, throwing a glare at Sakura before he glanced at Naruto. The blonde blinked a few times and held his breath. Gaara stood up for him...and it made his heart pound against his chest when he thought about it. Sasuke on the other hand was glearing death glares at Gaara, jealous that the red head was getting attention from the blonde!! Shikamaru smirked in amusement. He probably was the only one who was realizing what was going on .

"Sorry I'm late class!!" a female voice suddenly filled the silent room. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gara looked towards the front to see a woman with dark curly hair and red eyes smiling at them all. "Wow, this must be the quiet class. It's a nice change from all the other classes with their loud yelling and constant referals."

"Well anyways, I'm Kurenai, your math sensei as some of you would put it," Kurenai said, smiling kindly to her class. "Usually I would assign seats to you right away, but I'm gonna make a change... You have five minutes to choose a desk. You can sit near your friends, but choose wisely, because if you start talking during my lectures I _will_ move you..."

The class stayed silent, making Kurenai smile even broader. She then got a timer and set it for five minutes.

"Okay.......go!" Kurenai said as she started the timer. Immediately, people got up and began to move around. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru stayed where they were, perfectly happy where they were sitting.

"So you've met the bitchy side of Sakura," Shikamaru drawled lazily as he turned in his chair. Naruto frowned.

"I don't like her..." he said bluntly and coldly.

"No one does, they just put up with her because her freakish strength..." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey..... Long time no see.....Naruto...."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to his left to see Gaara sitting down in the desk next to him. Naruto slightly blushed and gulped.

"U-un......" Naruto said softly. Gaara smiled a _really _small smile before he turned his attention to the front. Naruto couldn't help but smile too and shyly looked away. Sasuke, who had been watching them, clenched his fists angrily, jealousy swallowing his heart. Sasuke had a huge urge to get up, go over to Gaara, and punch his eyebrow-less face! Shikamaru was amused by several things. One, Gaara talked to Naruto and smiled a _really_ small smile. Two, Naruto blushed and was suddenly shy. And three, the way Sasuke clenched his fists and was glaring so fiercely at the red-head. But his amusement disappeared when he saw a pink blob sit down behind Naruto and the blonde suddenly winced. Shikamaru watched as both Sasuke and Gaara glared dangerously at Sakura, who was oblivious to their glares and was getting out her things cooly. Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"This is gonna be a troublesome year..." he muttered as he turned back around in his seat.

**-x- -x-**

"..." Naruto walked out of calculous annoyed and in pain. All period, Sakura had been "accidentally" hitting, and stabbing his back, and even tugging on his hair.

_**That girl obviously has issues!**_

_"Tell me about it..." _Naruto growled.

"I can kill her...." a monotone voice spoke behind Naruto, making the blonde slightly jump and turn around quickly on his heel. Gaara stood behind Naruto, staring down at him with piercing emerald eyes.

"N-no.... It's okay y-you don't....." Naruto trailed off nervously, and nervously looking away from Gaara's intence gaze. The blonde nearly yelped from surprise when a cool hand landed on his shoulder lightly. Naruto slowly looked up at the red head, only to see Gaara smiling softly at him.

"You haven't changed......but at the same time.........you've changed a lot..." Gaara said said softly, his smile gone when he said the last part. "....I'll still keep my promise.......even if we haven't seen each other in a long time..."

"Six years to be exact..." Naruto mumbled. He had felt his stomach flutter when he realized that Gaara hadn't forgotten about him or their promise...

"Gomen ne Naruto..." Gaara said softly...almost warmly. Naruto looked up at the red head, his clear blue eyes were mesmerised by emerald. His face was pink when he noticed Gaara's face was only an inch away from his. "You're....my princess right?"

Naruto's face turned red as he turned his face away, his eyes clouded with sadness and guilt...

_-x- FlLASHBACK-x-_

_"Gaara!! Chotto, tebayo!!" a nine-year-old Naruto whined as he ran after a ten-year-old Gaara, who stopped and looked back at Naruto with blank emerald eyes. When Naruto finally caught up, the poor blonde was panting heavily. "Your so mean Gaara! You ran off without me!"_

_"I waited didn't I?" Gaara said, studying the blonde with his intence eyes. Naruto pouted angrily at Gaara, before he crossed his arms with a small 'hmph'. Gaara blinked a few times while Naruto contined to sulk cutely. _

_"Besides!! Prince charmings don't run off like that from a princess!!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms in the air to add more emphasis. Gaara raised an invisible brow._

_"Prince charming?" Gaara asked, puzzled. Naruto nodded furiously, his pout still intact._

_"That's what everyone at school calls you! And they call me the princess, which I don't like that much! I rather be a knite in shiny armor ya know!! That's cool! Better than a damsle in distress! And- HEY!! Wh-what are you doing!!?? Put me down!!"_

_"I'm prince charming... and you are my princess right?" Gaara asked innocently as he walked around, carrying the blonde in his arms. Naruto blinked up at Gaara, his face pink before he shrugged and pouted._

_"Yeah... I'm your princess...and your my prince...." Naruto mumbled with his bottom lip sticking out, before he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, clingy to the red head so he wouldn't fall. Gaara smiled one of his small smiles._

_"And as you're prince... I'll carry you safely to your castle and swear to protect you.." Gaara said. Naruto grinned a goofy grin and giggled._

_"Castle!? What castle! Silly Gaara, I'm a princess who lives in a cottage, like Sleeping Beauty heehee!" Naruto giggled with Gaara letting out a small chuckle._

_-x- END OF FLASHBACK -x-_

"I-I...... I-I don't know anymore Gaara..." Naruto said in a whisper. Gaara didn't say anything, and his expression was blank, but his eyes contained sadness....they truly did.

"As your prince... I won't let go..... Naruto," Gaara said softly before leaning forward and planting a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned red. Naruto shyly looked at Gaara as the red head let go of his shoulder and gave the blonde his space. With one final smile, Gaara walked off to his next class. The blonde stood there, his heart pounding hard against his chest, not from excitement but from pain. He remembered when Gaara had left with his siblings.... Yes...he did say good-bye...but it was still so painful... He remembered he had cried himself to sleep many nights after Gaara had left... Tsunade and Shizune had been worried about him... But he recovered that hole in his chest when Neji came seven months later and mended it.

_"I-I.... I don't think I c-can handle it...I don't deserve such warmth..." _Naruto thought, wanting to curl up in a ball and just block out the whole world.

_**"Why is it that... You think you don't deserve to be loved Naruto?"**_

The question hit Naruto painfully, making the blonde struggle to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating.... Like he was drowning.... Like all the air was sucked out of him...

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, never realizing he had closed them in the first place. A hand was gently laying on his shoulder... Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke staring at him with a worried look in his obsidean eyes.

"Daijobu?"

******__**

Argh... Kit you are too complicated...

-x- -x-

**Chapter ten finito!!!! :O awsome ne? ;D Neji has a soft spot for Naruto, Sasuke is madly in love with Naruto to an extant that he gets jealous a lot, and Gaara was Naruto's prince. Oh such drama!!! Lol! Ok, I know I took a while but I got stuck when Gaara came in so gomen, gomen!! But anyways, ten reviews people!! Ten reviews in exchange for a totally awsome chapter!! XD**


	11. An Uke Can Have 3 but Needs only 1

_**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Very much appreciated! :D Even if they were short... lol jk XD I lurv your reviews! Cuz it shows that ju guys lurv meh story :D Well anyways, in the last chapter, there were some drama involving a lot of our fave little blonde ;O So lets get on with Chapter 11!!! **_

_**Remember!!! "Bold italic, Kyuubi speaking" **_"Normal, regular people talking" _'Italic with apotraphies or w/e they're called are people's thought!' __**and**_ _"Italic with quotations is Naru talking to KyuuKyuu" _

_**Well now that's settled.... CHAPTER 11!!! **_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 11: An Uke Can Have 3 but Needs only 1**_

"Daijobu?" Sasuke asked again, his face had worry written all over it. The blonde nodded his head shakily, and obviously Sasuke didn't believe him. Sasuke tore his gaze away from the blonde and stared at the red head that was already at the end of the hall. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped his lips. He saw it all... He saw how Gaara had grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, how they had spoken to each other... But what really riled him up was that bastard of a racoon had been standing way to close to Naruto and actually dared to give the blonde a kiss. At least it was on the cheek... If it were on the lips, Sasuke would have probably thrown himself at Gaara.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked down at the blonde with warm eyes. The blonde was staring at him with blank azure eyes...

"Yeah?" Sasuke said gently, catching Naruto off gaurd.

"U-uh.... W-we should get to class..." Naruto mumbled, looking away with a pink face. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Don't think you're gonna leave me behind..." Shikamaru's voice drawled as the lazy boy suddenly stood on the other side of Naruto.

"Of course not Shikamaru," Naruto said, blinking twice. Sasuke, realizing he still had his hand on Naruto's shoulder, retreated his hand to his side.

"We all have PE next right?" Sasuke asked. Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. "Lets go then..."

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about... Not while they walked to the locker room, and not while they discussed about the fact fact that Naruto had no gym clothes(shikamaru desided to let Naruto borrow his extra pair), and diffenitely not while they were changing.

_'What is Gaara to Naruto?'_

The question was haunting him. It would not leave his mind at all...

_'I'm just paranoid,' _Sasuke thought to himself as he slipped on his shirt over his head. _'But he kissed him.....and Naruto... But then again, he kissed him on the cheek unlike me...' _

"Are you done yet? Aw man, and I thought I would be the slowest," Shikamaru said as he leaned against the lockers in Naruto and Sasuke ile. Naruto sweatdropped as he crouched down to tie his shoes, as well as Sasuke. Sasuke was glad he had been preoccupied with his troubled thoughts while they had been changing. He was sure he would have drooled excessively if watched Naruto change....

**BANG!!!**

"Stupid Asuma-sensei and his stupidity!!!!!" A familiar voice ranged through out the entire locker room, along with a few quieter voices that agreed with the voice. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked up with raised eyebrows when they saw Kiba run past their ile, looking well....pissed. The three stood there, all blinking twice. Then a really annoyed Neji walked past their ile as well... The boys turned their heads towards the entrance of the locker room when they heard the munching of chips about two locker iles away.

"Well Kiba and Chouji are here....and pretty late, how troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto nodded.

"So is Neji..." Naruto mumbled, blinking once. "What about Shino?"

"Probably in another ile being creepy," Shikamaru said with a slight yawn. Sasuke and Naruto both sweatdropped before nodding and tieing their shoes tightly. They then began to head out of the locker room, using the back entrance.

"Shino didn't have Asuma last period right?" Naruto asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"No.... I had Kakahi....." a creepy then said behind the three once the reached the back door. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped while Shikamaru turned around and waved at Shino who had out of nowhere appeared.

"So does anyone know what we're doing in PE?" Shikamaru asked, yawning once again.

"I bet it's the usual," Sasuke said. "Running a mile, then doing some jutsu excersises, probably a fight at the end."

_**"Hey Kit, don't you need that slip that old man gave you?"**_

Naruto's eyes then widened.

"I almost forgot!!" Naruto suddenly said, before he ran down past a few lockers till he reached his. He quickly dialed the locker code and opened his locker. Naruto then began to rummage through his clothes till he found the pink slip Jiraiya had given him in his jeans pocket. Naruto sighed from relief before calmly shutting his locker shut.

"What's that?"

Naruto froze and slowly turned around to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"G-Gaara? You have PE too?" Naruto stuttered nervously, earning a nod from the red head before him.

_**Why does he always appear when I'm in a good mood!?**_

"What's that?" Gaara repeated again, his eyes flickering to the pink slip in Naruto's hand.

"It's a dismissal note..." Naruto mumbled shyly, ignoring Kyuubi's insults towards the red head. Gaara mearly blinked and nodded to show that he understood.

"Naruto! Are you ok? Why did you run off...like that... Subaku..."

Naruto turned his head slightly to see Sasuke standing there, glaring right at Gaara.

"Uchiha..." Gaara said, returning the glare with one of his own. Naruto could see..._feel_ the tension between the two older boys, making him gulp.

"A-ah, I forgot my slip in my locker.... so I came and got it..." Naruto replied to Sasuke's question. Sasuke looked at Naruto with warm eyes, making the blonde blush a bit.

"Oh ok..." Sasuke said with a small smile, he then gently reached out to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Shikamaru and Shino are still by the door waiting..."

"U-un..." Naruto said, letting himself be pulled towards his raven friend...but then another hand grabbed hold of his free hand, and almost immediately, Naruto heard Kyuubi growling a low growl. "Wha?"

Naruto turned to look at Gaara with a confused but flushed expression, while Sasuke glared dangerously. Gaara returned the glare, his grip on Naruto's hand tightening.

"Let go Subaku..." Sasuke growled out.

"You don't give me orders Uchiha... You let go..." Gaara growled as well.

"What makes you think you have the right to order me around?" Sasuke said, his voice rising.

"The fact that Naruto's my friend does..." Gaara said, his voice remaing at its dangerously low volume.

"He's my friend too," Sasuke growled.

"I know him better than you, Uchiha..." Gaara growled angrily.

"You wanna bet Subaku?" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

"B-Both of you are being ridiculous!!" Naruto's voice snapped both boys out of their somewhat agressive conversation. Both boys turned to see an annoyed Naruto who was lgaring at both of them.

"I'm not some piece of candy that you guys can fight over!" Naruto said angrily, tearing both of his hands away from both boys.

_'Yes you are...' _both Gaara and Sasuke thought, both having slightly naughty thoughts.

"You're both my friends!! And you both don't know me completely, so both of you stop your bickering!!" Naruto said angrily, crossing his arms as an annoyed expression crossed his tan features. Sasuke and Gaara reluctantly nodded, even though they were still glaring at each other. Naruto's glare softened, but didn't quite disappear.

"I think Shino and Shikamaru waited long enough," Naruto mumbled before he silently walked passed both Sasuke and Gaara. Sending one more death glare to each other, Gaara and Sasuke followed after Naruto.

**-x- -x-**

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!? IF YOU WERE GONNA DITCH YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME DAMNIT!!!" Kiba roared at Naruto who stood there with an annoyed look. Akamaru, who was on Kiba's shaggy head, barked in agreement. After the Sasuke and Gaara episode, Naruto went back to Shino and Shikamaru who had been joined by Kiba, Neji, and Chouji. Neji of course greeted Naruto warmly, Chouji waved, and well Kiba exploded.

"I wasn't feeling ok..." Naruto muttered, not sure if he should mention he was with Sasuke... Naruto slightly blushed from the memory.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!" Kiba yelled angrily, crossing his arms angrily. Shino then suddenly grabbed Kiba by the back of the collar of his PE shirt, and dragged the yelling boy out the back door, Akamaru, who had jumped off kiba's head, followed them. Naruto sweatdropped nervously while Shikamaru muttered "How troublesome..."

Without another word, the group of boys walked out the back door one by one, and walked a bit out until they saw Shino still dragging Kiba across the blacktop towards the grassy field.

"How come Kiba won't punch Shino?" Naruto said softly, his clear blue eyes blinking a few times.

"Shino's the only person Kiba won't beat to a pulp, mostly because Shino would surely kick his dog ass, and also because they've been friends since kinder..." Shikamaru said, blinking lazily.

_**"In other words, dog boy probably has a thing for bug boy..."**_

_"Eh!?" _Naruto asked with slightly wide eyes.

_**"For all we know they could secretly be lovers... No doubt Shino's the seme of the couple, heh."**_

Naruto's face slowly turned bright red as Kyuubi began to give him the Seme and Uke talk...

"Naruto, are you ok?" three voices asked at the same time. Naruto looked up with a red face to see that Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were all staring at him worriedly. The blonde nodded furiously.

"H-hai!!" Naruto said slightly louder than he expected, earning a few raised brows. Fortunate for Naruto, more boys were leaving the locker room and were heading to where their PE teacher would me them. So the group decided they should get a move on as well, walking in the direction Kiba had been dragged to. In five minutes, the group of boys were standing among the rest of their class. The large group had broken up into smaller groups, like Shikamaru talked with Chouji, Shino with Kiba, and then Naruto with Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji. But the group became a big one again when Naruto was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Naruto softly hummed when someone tapped on his shoulder. He then smiled when he knew who it was. "Hinata, it's great to see you again..."

"Like wise N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile of her own. "How were your morning classes?"

"They were...interesting..." Naruto said softly, sweatdropping slightly.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke suddenly greeted Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-sama..." Neji greeted as well. Hinata returned their greetings with a polite 'Hello', but she then eyes Gaara curiously.

"Hinata, this is my friend Gaara," Naruto said with a smile. Gaara merely waved his greeting while Hinata smiled and waved back. Naruto frowned slightly, thinking if he should scold Gaara for his lack of social activity...but he wasn't the one to talk...

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!! I expect you all had a wonderful youthful break!" the most annoying voice Naruto has ever heard in his life rung through his ears. Naruto turned around only to see something just plain...disturbing. A man around hid mid forties...stood before the class. He had thick eye brows, his strangely shiny hair was in a bowl cut, and he had blinding teeth. ...But what disturbed Naruto the most....was that the man was wearing a green spandex...and a green vest to go with it...

"Th-that's Gai-sensei?!" Narut stuttered softly. Everyone around him nodded with a scowl, except Hinata of course. Naruto gulped.

"Anyways!! I've decided we should start the school year with a few laps around the field!! You know, to power up our youthful muscles!!" Gai continued, but then he held out the clipboard Naruto just noticed he had been carrying, and pulled out a pen from one of his vest pockets. "But first we'll take role!! Aburame?"

"...Here...." Shino said, after a small pause.

"Akimichi?"

"Here!"

"Akometsu?"

"Here!" a girl Naruto didn't said. Naruto ignored the next few names called until...

"Haruno?"

"Here!"

Naruto paled when that pink monster's name was called.

_**"Figured she'd be in this class..."**_

"Hyuga Hinata?"

"Here."

Hyuga Neji?"

"Here..."

"Inuzuka?"

"Here!!"

"Izuka?"

"Here." Some blue haired boy Naruto didn't know... Again Naruto's mind wandered to slightly more important things... Like what was Jiraiya gonna teach him today? Naruto frowned. He had a feeling the old geezer was going to start out with boring things...

"Lee?"

"Here Gai-sensei!!"

Naruto looked around and was horrified when the boy that raised his hand high up in the air....looked way too much like their teacher!! Same bushy brows, same bowl cut!! The only difference was that this guy's eyes were buggy and he was wearing the PE uniform instead of the green spandex.

_**"You think they're related?"**_

_"Probably..." _Naruto thought wearily.

_**"So how do you feel knowing that pink blob is in your PE class?"**_

_"I feel sick to my stomache....." _Naruto thought, frowning. _"I'm just glad I'm going to be training with Ero Sannin for a while..."_

_**"Since when did you call him that?"**_

_"....I don't know.... Since now?" _Naruto thought. _"Why? Does it matter?"_

_**"You haven't came up with insulting names for adults since that blonde woman... which was a long long time ago kit..."**_

_"True....."_

"Nara?"

"Here..." Shikamaru yawned out. The class giggled, but said nothing else. Naruto blinked when the laughed... what was so funny that Shikamaru had yawned? Naruto pondered on that thought while Gai continued taking role, soon snapping naruto out of his trance by simply saying, "Subaku?"

"Here......"

Naruto glanced at Gaara shyly, before quickly looking away before the red head noticed.

"Ten Ten?"

"Here!"

"Uchiha?"

"Here..." Sasuke muttered, luckily Gai heard it. Naruto sweatdropped when a few girls swooned at Sasuke's name. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had an annoyed expression, but after a moment he looked towards the blonde and they locked eyes. Naruto blinked rapidly, his face going slightly pink when he stared into those dark beautiful eyes. It was like they held the very night inside them... like they _were_ the night themselves.... Suddenly, those dark eyes squinted slightly when the raven smiled warmly and furrowed his eyebrows together...just slightly.

"Naruto..." his name was spoken by the said raven, Naruto could only blink and relished the way his name was spoken. "Naruto..."

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled when Sasuke slghtly shook his shoulder. The raven's eyes twitched, trying to hold back a chuckle, before he gestured towards Gai with his head.

_**"Kit.... Pay attention!!!"**_

Naruto reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sasuke and looked at Gai.

"For the fifth time, is Uzumaki here?" Gai was saying. Naruto felt his face warm up from embarrassment.

"U-um I'm here..." Naruto said loudly enough for Gai to here. Gai looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Speak up boy, or next time I'll mark you tardy!!" Gai said. Naruto nodded, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Last but not least, Yamanaka?"

"Here!"

Naruto glanced to see a girl long blonde hair and blue eyes that were a paler shade than his own. Naruto stared at the girl for a moment, before that girl looked towards him and gave him a sly smile...like she knew something he didn't... Naruto blinked before quickly looking away.

"Well everyone's here! That's good! Now... Start you five laps!!!" Gai said, doing the nice guy pose, how Naruto decided to call it from now on... "I'll let you walk at least the first one, but the rest you have to run!"

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief before they began trudge along in small groups. Except for Naruto. Naruto timidly walked up to Gai.

"Um Gai-sensei..." Naruto said softly.

"What can I do for you young one?!?!" Gai said brightly, showing off his bright teeth. Naruto merely handed him the pink slip he'd been carrying, not wanting to say something stupid. Gai took the slip and read it with a serious expression. "Ah so you're Naruto... Hokage-sama has told me a bit about you, ya know... Very well then!!"

Naruto watched as Gai pulled out a whistle and gave it a nice good blow that Naruto winced at the loudness. The class, who had barely walked far enough for them not to hear the whistle, stopped and looked back.

"Who here volunteers to take Naruto to the gym!?" Gai said brightly. Almost immediately, three hands shot up, followed by a few slow ones. Naruto blushed when he saw who were the first three to raise their hands... He had expected probable Sasuke and Gaara to do that, but he really didn't expect Neji too.... The other hands were of his new friends. "Hmmm... Neji!! You're youthful!! Please take Naruto to the Gym, then come back immediately. For volunteering you'll only have to do three laps!!"

Now everyone else had wished they'd raised their hands, but it was too late now. Neji smiled warmly as he walked up to Naruto, unknown to the long haired boy that he was recieving to glares from a raven and a racoon.

_**I'm okay with anyone but that filthy racoon..."**_

_"That's mean Kyuubi..." _Naruto thought, resisting to frown.

_**"What did you expect from a demon?"**_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi as Neji was now standing by him.

"Shall we go Naruto?" Neji said kindly. Naruto blushed and nodded before he silently walked beside Neji, who again, recieved death glares from a raven and a racoon. "So why do you need to go to the Gym?"

"Jiraiya wants to do me training during my PE time..." Naruto said, looking into Neji's lavendar, puple-less eyes. Naruto remembered when he first saw these eyes, he had been really weirded out. But he got used to them...he even came to love them.... Naruto didn't know why but he liked the soft lavendar... It soothed him...like a nice cup of milk would.

"Oh I see... Well I hope you learn quick Naruto," Neji said with a smile, earning a small smile from Naruto as well. There was a short silence before Neji broke it. "Naruto...how do you feel now that you saw Gaara again?"

The question hit Naruto like a rock. Should he tell Neji? But then again....Neji knows about his relationship with Gaara... The blonde had told him a few years ago when he was 10 and Neji was 11.

"....I... I-it's weird..." Naruto mumbled. "I haven't seen him in so long......A-and.... to finally see him... I felt happy, but at the same time.... I-I felt like I was in pain... E-Especially when he asked if I were his princess..."

Yes, Naruto had even told Neji about the prince charming and princess thing... Naruto looked at Neji nervously, as the long haired boy thought.

"Do you love him?"

"Wh-wha!?!" Naruto said loudly, his face turning red. Neji gave him a serious look.

"This is serious Naruto..." Neji said firmly. Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked away. He knew it was.....

Neji's expression softened. He then gently took Naruto's hand and gave it a reassuring squeaze.

"Do you Naruto?"

"........I..I don't know..." Naruto finally said after a long time, not minding the fact that Neji had taken his hand. They were now at the gym's entrance, out of site from anyone of their class. Neji looked down at Naruto with warm eyes...

"You can tell me anything Naruto... I might give you a push once in a while....but I'll never push you away..." Neji said... Naruto stared into Neji's soft lavendar eyes, that stared back into his depths of blue.

_-x- FLASHBACK -x-_

_Naruto sat there on his favorite swing, sadly kicking the dirt before him... Gaara would usually be here with him....he would push Naruto on the swing and they would laugh together... Or at least Naruto would and Gaara would smile... But Gaara couldn't do that anymore, he couldn't push Naruto on the swing anymore... All because he had to move to stupid Japan!! _

_"Naze? .... This isn't fair...." Naruto said sadly... his eyes welling up with tears again... "He didn't have t-to leave.... He didn't..."_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Naruto gasped as he looked up with teary azure eyes to stare into puple-less lavendar eyes. _

_"GAH!!!!" Naruto shouted before he fell off his swing. He scrambled to his feet and pointed accusingly at a boy around his age with long brown hair. "YOUR EYES!!! WH-WHERE ARE YOUR PUPILS?!"_

_The boy frowned in annoyence before he crossed his arms and shrugged._

_"I was born like this..." the boy muttered. Naruto blinked a few times before relaxing and putting down his hand._

_"Really? ....That's amazing!!" Naruto suddenly shouted. They boy gave Naruto a disbelieving look._

_"First your disgusted then your amazed?" the boy said with a scowl. Naruto frowned._

_"I wasn't disgusted i was just surprised and shocked! I've never seen anyone without puples so of course I'd freak out a bit!!" Naruto said defencively. There was long pause. "....Anyways... I'm Uzumaki Naruto... or I mean!!! Naruto!! Naruto Uzumaki..."_

_"Japanese?" the boy said. Naruto nodded shyly a bit, earning a small tiny smile from the other boy. "I'm Hyuga Neji.... or Neji Hyuga..."_

_"Heehee, hi Neji," Naruto said with a bright smile, that made Neji blush a bit. "Um... you probably want to use my swing....so um I'll leave..."_

_Naruto then turned on his heals and began to walk away until..._

_"Hey... I'll push you if you want..."_

_"Nani?" Naruto said, his eyes wide when he turned to look at Neji. The long haired boy was looking away from Naruto, his pale cheeks tinted pink._

_"I said I'll push you... That is to say....on the swing.... if you want..." Neji said, scratching his head nervously. Naruto stood there for a moment, staring at Neji...before he smiled a warm smile and nodded._

_"Ii yo!!" Naruto said brightly as he trotted back and sat on the swing, feeling slightly nervous. He felt two hands on his back. _

_"Ready?" Naruto nodded furiously, his smile still there. "Okay then..."_

_And before Naruto knew it, he was being pushed, swinging high into the air, letting out melodic laughter out... while Neji merely smiled. _

_"Destiny is kinda funny...." Neji said as he pushed Naruto. _

_"Why is that?!" Naruto giggled happily._

_"I never really thought fate would send me on a path to meet someone like you..." Neji said, his face pink. Naruto laughed when Neji pushed him again. _

_"Fate has nothing to do with it Neji!" Naruto said brightly. "This was all you!! You decided to go to the park!! You decided to talk to the lonely kid on the swing!! You...decided to become my friend..."_

_Neji stared at the laughing blonde, who suddenly jumped off the swing seat and soared through the air, landing on his feet gracefully not far away. Neji continued to stare at Naruto, who turned around and smiled at Neji, for a long time, until the brounette smiled._

_"You could be right... Naruto..."_

_-x- END OF FLASHBACK -x-_

"...I know..." Naruto said, a smile gracing his features. Neji smiled before he brought Naruto's hand to his lips, and gently brushed his lips against Naruto's knuckles.

"Ja(bye)..." Neji said with a small smile before letting go of a flushed Naruto's hand and walking off back to the field. Naruto blushed brightly, staring at his hand. Neji had just....kissed his hand..... Naruto sighed deeply, trying to cool down but he couldn't. First Gaara kissed him on the cheek, and now Neji on his hand, what's next!? Next thing we know, Sasuke would kiss him on the lips... Naruto blushed even harder at the thought, but his eyes narrowed in sadness... Yeah right... Sasuke would never kiss him there... And even if he did...Naruto didn't think he could handle it...

"ugh... Whatever..." Naruto mumbled before turning around and opening the door to the gym. As Naruto stepped in the gym, Kyuubi watched Naruto sadly.

_**"If you only knew kit... If you only knew..."**_

**-x- -x-**

_**CHAPTER 11 IS FINISHED!!! Wooo!!!! Ok so, this chapter had Sasuke vs. Gaara time during the locker room time!! And then there was some minor SasuNaru, and major NejiNaru in this, followed with a flashback of how Naruto met Neji!! Last chapter is was some SasuNaru followed by Major GaaNaru!! So I'm thinking next chapter it would Minorness on the NejiNaru and GaaNaru but Marjorness on SasuNaru!!! XD So stay tuned and review!!! TEN REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!**_


	12. The Training Begins!

_**So here I am.... waiting to start chapter 12........................................... well nothing much to say but thanks for the reviews, very appreciated!! I lurv you, you wonderful readers of mine! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!! (gets philip the shot gun) Mehehehehe!! D lol jk... I love you to death but i wouldn't kill you guys....or would? owO Lol...you know i love you guys =D But please have patience with my late updates... u.u'''**_

_**Must I repeat? "Bold italic, Kyuubi speaking" **_"Normal, regular people talking" _'Italic with apotraphies or w/e they're called are people's thought!' __**and**_ _"Italic with quotations is Naru talking to KyuuKyuu" _

_**ON TO CHAPTER 12!!!!! :O**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 12: The Training Begins!!**_

Naruto walked into the empty gym, expecting to see Jiraiya in the center of it, but.....he didn't....

"Big surprise..." Naruto muttered as the blonde walked towards the center of the gym.

"I almost though you weren't going to come..."

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya sitting on the top bleachers to his left. Naruto frowned, but said nothing. He watched as Jiraiya smirked before suddenly disappearing. Naruto's eyes widened before he swiftly turned around and blocked a punch that was directed to him. Jiraiya smiled. The old man, swiftly grabbed one of Naruto's arms and swung him across the room. Naruto though, landed on his feet and growled. There was a flash of yellow before Naruto appeared by Jiraiya and aim a high kick towards the mans head. Jiraiya caught hold of the leg with one of his hands swiftly, he grunted when he caught the fist that had been aimed at him. Naruto, not wasting any time, aimed a punch to Jiraiya's stomach with his free hand. But before his fist had made contact, Jiraiya let go of him and quickly jumped back. Naruto landed on his feet as he stared at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes.

"Impressive! You have good taijutsu, which really comes in handy when your low on chakra," Jiraiya said, standing up striaght and walked back to Naruto, who gave him an annoyed look.

"What's chakra?" Naruto said calmly, but still looked annoyed. Jiraiya blinked before he put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm... I'm going to put it really simply for you Naruto... Chakra flows in your body and it's what helps you do jutsus," Jiraiya said. "And well... without chakra you are flat out dead... So keep in mind, never drain your chakra!"

Naruto nodded, letting the words sink in. Jiraya smiled again.

"I'm guessing you know what jutsus are right?"

"Hai..."

"Good, that's great to know, saves me a couple minutes of explaining!!" Jiraiya said gratefully. He then got a serious look. "So then... Let's get down to buisness... We'll start your training by teaching you chakra control..."

"Chakra control?" Naruto said with big eyes. Jiraiya nodded.

"Mmhm... When you have good chakra control, you can do about any jutsu if you throw your back into it," Jiraiya said. "We'll do something simple... like...climbing walls!"

"Climbing walls?" Naruto said unsure as he looked around the gym. There was nothing on the walls to help him climb... Naruto then looked at Jiraiya again. "That's it!?"

"Yup! But here's the catch, you can't use your hands," Jiraiya said with a huge grin. Naruto stared at Jiraiya as if he were completely off his rocker, which he probably was... Jiraiya noticed the look and his grin widened. "Ok I'll show you!!"

Naruto watched as the old man walked towards a regular wall...then put his foor on the wall, then the other....and soon enough, he was climbing up the wall like he would if he were on normal ground. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Jiraiya was now walking on the cieling.

"See!!" Jiraiya said with a laugh, before he jumped down and landed by Naruto. "This is really easy, Naruto! All you have to do is concentrate your chakra down to the balls of your feet and walk!!"

"I don't even know how to concentrate my chakra..." Naruto protested, making Jiraiya sigh.

"Ok.... Just concentrate.... think of nothing at all and look deep within yourself..." Jiraiya instructed. Naruto gave Jiraiya a weary look before he nodded and closed his eyes.

_**"Block out everything kit. That always helps...."**_

_"Everything...." _Naruto thought, trying to concentrate.

_**Everything that's around you... Just block it out... Like if you were all alone with no sound at all..."**_

_"Block them out..." _Naruto thought as he took a breath and relaxed. Naruto could hear the loud air conditioner, humming soothingly, but annoyingly too... Naruto took another breath and tried to clear his mind... But he couldn't... for some reason, a certain raven would slowly creep into his thoughts. That raven would smile at him so warmly... That raven would talk to him with such kindness, it was hard to believe they started off on bad terms... He always felt safe when Sasuke was around... He didn't know why be he did....

"See!! You did it!!!" Jiraiya's voice suddenly disturbed his thoughts. Naruto opened his eyes and was slightly surprised when he saw a blue aura surrounding his entire body.

"Is this....my chakra?" Naruto asked, his voice contained amazement. Jiraiya nodded with a grin.

"Yes it is. Now try to concentrate your chakra to your feet!" Jiraiya instructed. Naruto nodded as he concentrated again.

"To my feet..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He imagined all his chakra flowing to his feet. And with that, the chakra around him disappeared, but Naruto could feel his chakra swirling inside him, flowing to his feet.

"Try using a running start," Jiraiya suggested. The old man could tell Naruto managed to concentrate his chakra to his feet... Naruto nodded before he began to run towards the wall, until he was running up the wall. Naruto smiled in victory, but then he felt strange around his feet, and he wondered what was happening. As if to answer his question, there was a small crack, and Naruto was forced off the wall.

"You concentrated to much chakra..." Jiraiya observed, as he stared at the large crack in the wall where Naruto was forced back. The said blonde was crouching on the ground, glaring at the wall as if it had suddenly punched him or something.

"So less chakra?" Naruto muttered, earning a nod from Jiraiya. Naruto again concentrated....but not as much as the last time. When he thought he was ready, Naruto ran at the wall again for another go. But this time when he was at least a few feet up the wall, Naruto began to slide off. Naruto growled, frustrated already when he landed on his feet again. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Not enough chakra..." Jiraiya said with a grin. Naruto through the man an annoyed look before concentrating yet again...

**-x- -x-**

After his training with Jiraiya, Naruto walked out of the gym with a triumphant smile on his face. He had been able to walk up the wall without falling. Jiraiya had told them they would do the same excersise the next day, only he'd be walking on water instead of a wall. Naruto had went straight for the locker room, since Jiraiya told him that they'd take up the whole period on his training. It was strange, since he was the first in the locker room which meant he was completely alone... Naruto had quickly ran to the private showers and took a quick shower, knowing there was at least 15 minutes left before the rest of the boys would come in. He then quickly scrambled back to his locker ile, and quickly changed into his clothes with five minutes to spare. Naruto sat there on the bench in his ile when Sasuke suddenly came looking annoyed, the reason was Gai dismissed the class late, so Sasuke and everyone in his class had only three minutes to dress.

After that, Naruto and Sasuke were heading towards the caffeteria when their friends caught up with them. The large group of boys found a table for themselves in the center of the caffeteria.

"Did you see his face!? It looked like the guy was about murder him!!" Kiba shouted, Akamaru panting happily on his head.

"I don't blame him! Running two extra laps without stopping! He's gonna be sore for a while," Chouji said before he bit into his Pizza.

"He wouldn't have had to run two extra laps if he had kept his mouth shut... how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Neji and Sasuke nodded in agreement to that, Gaara and Shino remained quiet, and Naruto just stared at them all confused.

"What exactly happened?" Naruto voiced his confusion.

"Some kid tried picking up a fight with Neji, just because Neji finished his three laps sooner than everyone else with their five laps, not counting Lee," a voice suddenly said as someone plastered themself in the seat across from Gaara. Naruto blinked when he realized it was that blonde girl who had smiled at him weird.

"And G-Gai-sensei made him run two more laps..." Hinata's soft voice said as she sat between Neji and the blonde girl.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said before yawning and resting his head on the table. The blonde girl waved with a grin. She glanced at Naruto, who merely blinked.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said with a wink.

"Wh-wha?" Naruto stuttered, blushing a bright pink. Ino laughed, ignoring two glares being sent at her and a scowl.

"After this morning, I didn't think I'd see you again! Don't worry, I've got your back whenever you come by to see Hokage-sama!!" Ino said with another wink, making Naruto relax. Ino must've been one of the girls who saw him at the dorms.

"What's she talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked with a quirked brow.

"Funny story dog breath!! You see, this morning when I was walking to my dorm--

And so Ino told them about the dorm incident, Naruto blushing from embarrassment at the end, and Kiba laughing his ass off. Their lunch went pretty smooth, no troubles at all. Naruto, though she embarrassed him a few times, came to like Ino as a friend, and it seemed so did everyone else who didn't know her(which was everyone but Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji). The bell rung thirty minutes after lunch began, and everyone gave a loud groan, even Naruto sighed from disappointement. But before they left, everyone shared their schedules and some were happy to have a friend with them to talk to. Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Shino all had calculous together, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Chouji all had science together, and Shikamaru and Gaara were loners in their classes.

When they reached their science class, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Chouji all sat at lab table together and began to chat, Naruto occasionally saying a thing or two.

_Diiiiiiiiing Doooooooooooooong!!_

"That's the second bell.... Where's our sensei?" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the room, everyone in the classroom didn't even bother to sit down if they were standing.

"He's always late. Don't you know anything?" an annoying voice said.

"What do ya want, forehead?" Ino said with an annoyed expression.

_**For the love of- Do we have all classes with her!?!?**_

_"I hope not...." _Naruto thought with a scowl as he turned to look at the pink haired girl, who was glaring at Ino.

"Nothing from you Ino-pig," Sakura said cooly.

"Last time I checked you wanted me to tell you if I knew Naruto," Ino said just as cooly.

"And you lied! You said you didn't know him!" Sakura snapped.

"Keyword, didn't!! Now I do, so shut it, Sakura!" Ino snapped back, earning a "calm down" from Chouji.

"And why exactly would you care if Ino knew Naruto or not," Sasuke's voice cut into the conversation coldly.

"A-Ah for no reason Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, smiling sweetly at the annoyed raven. Naruto scowled and rolled his eyes.

_**Girls like these piss me off...**_

_"Thank Kami-sama I never had a fangirl like her before..." _Naruto thought wearily, earning a growl of agreement from Kyuubi.

"Well if you have nothing to do with us, I suggest you should leave us alone..." Sasuke said, his expression and his voice got even icier if possible.

"B-but!"

Sasuke raised his gaze towards Sakura, making her shut-up when she saw such coldness. She nodded before walking off to another desk. There was a bit of silence before Ino gave a low whistle.

"Damn, I'm glad I snapped out of my trance!" Ino said with a sweatdropped, earning three questioning looks. "I used to be a Sasuke fangirl, stopped last year, thank Kami-sama!! But now I'm obsessed with something else, something much more appealing than you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow and sweatdropped, while Naruto voiced his question.

"What is that?"

Ino then smiled the creepiest smile the three boys have ever seen. Chouji swallowed his chips and stared at Ino nervously while Sasuke and Naruto remained silent.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it..." Ino said, her creepy smile still intact.

"Try us!!" Naruto suddenly blurted out with a pout....the room got quiet.... Naruto turned pink from embarrassment, and looked down at his lap as the chatting began again.

_**You hadn't blurted something like that so stubbornly for quite a while kit!!**_

Kyuubi was right... He hadn't had a childish stubborn outburst in three years....not like the one he just did.

"I guess I can tell you guys...with a condition though...." Ino said with a normal smile.

"What kind of condition?" Chouji murmered as he threw a few chips into his mouth.

"Nothing big, just that two of you have to help my club" Ino said with a brighter smile.

"That's it?" Sasuke said, his expression bored.

"Yup, that's pretty much it!" Ino said brightly. "I'm in the photography club, just so ya know."

"Well that doesn't seem hard...." Naruto mumbled, looking up, his blush completely gone. "I guess I could help..."

"Me too..." Sasuke said almost immediately. Ino grinned.

"Guess that leaves me out," Chouji said, not sounding dissappointed at all, he actually sounded pretty glad.

"Perfect!!! Anyways.... a deal's a deal!!" Ino said bright, she then leaned closer to the center of the table, the three boys doing the same. "What I'm currently obsessed with is...."

_**-x- one moment later... -x-**_

"EH!?!" all three boys shouted, their face bright pink, yes even Sasuke's was pink.

"That's just.....wrong Ino," Chouji said, his pinkness turning slightly green. Both Naruto and Sasuke remained silent, and both were still a bright pink. Ino giggled and smiled happily.

"Told ya you wouldn't be able to handle it!" Ino said. While Ino and Chouji talked about Ino's obsession, Naruto and Sasuke thought about it with pink faces. Yaoi... That was Ino's current obsession. Boy on boy action is what is making her squeal in happiness now. Sasuke was thinking about how he and Naruto would be considered a yaoi couple that is....if they ever were to get together...

_'Yeah right... That won't happen till I earn Naruto's trust and get closer to him...' _Sasuke thought, scowling as his blush deepened.

Naruto was thinking a bit similar....but it wasn't just him and Sasuke, but also Gaara and Neji. Both Neji and Gaara had shown yaoi towards him, by kissing him on the cheek or hand... Even Sasuke showed yaoiness when the raven had kissed his neck in front of his fangirls, but that was just an act!! Naruto is embarrassed to admit but...it wasn't half bad being kissed by three guys like them...or kissing a guy too. Naruto remembered when he kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He wondered if Sasuke would ever kiss him, without having it be some kind of show to get rid of Sasuke's fangirls...

_'Grr, this is the second time I thought about this!!' _Narut thought, turning a deep shade of red, while Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"Yo..."

The room got quiet and the kids that were standing hurriedly went to their seats. Naruto turned his head to face the front and saw a silvered-haired man wearing a lab coat walk in and to his desk. Naruto didn't know what to think of this man. He seemed normal, minus the eye patch on his left eye and the mask, maybe a bit lazy. The class silently watched as the man wrote something on the board.

はたけかかじ

"Hatake Kakashi... That's my name for those who don't know..." Kakashi said, turned to the class and tapping his name with the chalk. "Anyways, lets get this teacher stuff done with... Where ever you're sitting at is your permanent seat for the rest of the semester. Lets take role shall we..."

Naruto's table silently whispered to each other, many other people did the same, saying "here" when their name was called.

"Uchiha Sasuke...."

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto...."

"Here..."

Naruto gulped nervously when Kakashi stopped to look up at him. There was a few murmers through out the class when Kakashi continued to stare at the blonde, since the silver haired man never stopped to look up and stare with anyone else.

"Nice to have you here Naruto," Kakashi suddenly said, his visible eye became an arch of happiness. Naruto smiled nervously in return.

"And Yamanaka Ino..."

"Here!"

"Ok then...." Kakashi looked at his watch blankly. "For the rest of the period I want you to read 1.2. And if you finish early, read the 1.3 as well."

almost immediately the student grabbed their books and turned the correct page. And while they did that and got to work, Kakashi sat down behind his desk and pulled out an orange book and began reading it. Naruto had to admit....science has so far been the quietest class he's had this day. It was super, and scary quiet... Usually silence wouldn't bother the blonde, but this time it completely irritated him. He almost wanted to stand up and shout. He almost exclaimed in joy when the bell rung.

"For homework, you're to copy the scientific method down from page 17. Tomorrow we'll be practicing the scientific method, so don't lose it... you're dismissed.." Kakashi then left the room before any student could even stand up.

"Ugh science... I absolutely _loath_ it!" Ino grumbled as the four walked out of the room.

"I heard Biology is one of the easiest science," Chouji piped up, eating a chip.

"Psh, yeah right! Science is science! Not matter how you look at it," Ino said with a frown, before she turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Anyways, I was hoping if you'd guys would come to help me out next week on Tuesday!"

"Tuesday sounds good," Sasuke said, Naruto nodding in agreement. Ino smiled cheerfully.

"Awesome! See you in health!" Ino said before she and Chouji walked off to Calculous together. Naruto and Sasuke, having every class together, headed to History. History wasn't anything special. Their sensei was Asuma, the man Kiba had been complaining about at PE. Naruto didn't have much of an opinion on the man, except that he should seriously quite smoking. Asuma had given them "light homework", as he had put it, telling them to read from pages 17 to 38 and give a 300 word summary of it all. Naruto was glad to escape the boring atmosphere.

Next, they had Art...

"I didn't know you were interested in art..." Naruto said, blinking up at Sasuke with curiousity in his eyes. Sasuke smiled and shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not. But I needed an elective so I decided art would be okay," Sasuke said, earning an 'oh' from the blonde.

"So all this time, you never really like to draw?" Naruto said, frowning cutely. Sasuke turned slightly pink, but smiled nontheless.

"I guess not.... but then you wouldn't blame me if you knew who the teacher was..." Sasuke said with a weary chuckle.

"Oh?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked through the door to the art room.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Oh...." Naruto said when he saw Jiraiya's grinning face. He really did not see that comming... He wasn't expecting Jiraiya to be the art teacher!! For all he knew, this old geezer made his student draw sexual things!!! Naruto turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Sasuke stared at the closed door with surprised eyes, then he glanced at Jiraiya, who's left eye was twitching and a vein was popping out in his forehead.

"Sasuke would you be kind and go retrieve Naruto?" Jiraiya said, forcing a smile. The raven nodded before he left the room too...soon coming back with a expressionless Naruto. Sastisfied that Naruto was back, Jiraiya turned his back to the two boys...working on something....

"Does he make you draw unapropriate things?" Naruto murmered to Sasuke. The raven gave Naruto a surprised, disgusted look.

"What?! No!" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in relief, mumbling 'thank kami-sama.' Sasuke sweatdropped but didn't ask anymore.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Both boys turned to see Neji and Gaara sitting by each other. Neji had been the one who called them, and was beckoning to come over and have a seat by them, which they did. Just a few seconds later, the bell rung.

"Okay class!!! First things first! Welcome back for another school year, and blah blah blah, i expect great effort, blah blah blah, and lets take role," Jiraiya said, getting his clip board out. Since Jiraiya already knew Naruto for quite a while, he was about the only teacher who didn't pause or anything, he just zoomed to the next name. Naruto glanced sideways to Neji and Gaara, and was surprised, yet not surprised to see a familiar brounete sitting by Gaara. The guy must've senced him staring, because he turned to look at him. Naruto flushed a bit from embarrassment. The guy grinned and waved at Naruto and mouthed 'long time no see, twerp!'

Naruto scowled. Kankuro had always called him a twerp, much to his and Gaara's annoyance. But Naruto felt sorta happy to be called a twerp again. It was like being called young when you're really not. Naruto glanced around the rest of them room. There weren't a lot of people in this class, meaning that the small class get more room out of the huge art room. Each student sat on a stool, had a small table by them with art tools, and a canvas in front of them. Judging by how everthing was neatly set, the class was going to get right down to buisness. Naruto smiled softly at the thought, but then he frowned worriedly. He hasn't drawn in three years...what if his art work sucks, from the lack of practice. The thought made Naruto sad, which Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara all noticed. But they couldn't ask what's wrong, especially when Jiraiya began to talk.

"Okay class! Let me be the first to tell you that this is an advanced art class! So we won't be fiddling around with the basic, we'll be getting right down to buisness!!!" Jiraiya said in a booming voice. There were a few murmers of excitement. "Now.... We'll be doing a portrait today! It can be anything! You can use any of the display models to draw, or you can even so a protrait of a person, minus yourself. Is that--

"Sorry I'm late..."

**-x- -x-**

_**Well there it was! Chapter 12!!!! Yeah I know...too much detail, not alot of action... =w=''' And yeah... I lied D: There was no NejiNaru, or GaaNaru....but there was some SasuNaru ;D And I'll let you guess what Naruto and Sasuke are gonna do when they go help out Ino ;3 And oh my, who just interupted Jiraiya's class!!?! D: Find out in the next chappie!!!! Please....10 reviews, that's all im asking for! **_


	13. The Day Ends

_**Woot chapter 13 has arrived!!!! took me a while but its here ^^'' so i hope you guys are ok, happy enough to not kill me for the late update...... And omg, i made the biggest mistake ever!!! I accidentally skipped a whole chapter *cough* 11 *cough*. so now i had to redo it all!! but i did it!! yay me!! so please... GO BACK TO CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anywho, on with the chappie!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 13: The Day Ends....**_

_"Sorry I'm late..." _

Naruto along with everyone in the room looked up towards the door. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and slight shock.

"Yeah, yeah, hand me the slip and go take your seat Sai..." Jiraiya grumbled. Naruto watched as a boy with dark ebony hair with equal dark eyes walked upt o Jiraiya and handed him a pink slip before walking to an empty seat..right by Naruto. It's not that fact that the boy had such pale skin that surprised Naruto, nor was it the fact that the boy had the fakest smile he has ever seen, nor was it that his wardrobe was unusual... it was the fact that the boy looked exactly like Sasuke! Just different hair-do. Naruto blinked rapidly as the boy took a seat by him. The blonde figured he had been staring too much and too hard, since the boy turned to look him. Naruto gulped and blushed as he looked away quickly.

"As I was saying, before I had been interupted... We're cutting the crap, getting down to buisness, portraite, is that clear?" Jiraiya said, slight annoyance showed on his face. Everyone nodded and Jiraiya grinned, annoyance gone. "Then what are you waiting for!? Get down to buisness!!"

Everyone immediately began to get the stuff they need. Some getting up to get a model to draw of, and some turning to their neighbor to ask if they'd be their model. All but Naruto, who just sat there, thinking of what to use as a model. Azure eyes roamed the room, a thoughtful look plastered on Naruto's face. He glanced over at Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. They were all pretty buisy... Naruto could tell that Sasuke was just going to draw the fruit display in the center of the room. Naruto frowned. Sasuke clearly had no creativity... Naruto glanced at Neji's and was amused that the long haired boy turned to talk to his red haired friend, no doubt asking him to be his model. Naruto smiled as Gaara nodded and spoke back, probably asking the same to Neji. Naruto couldn't help to suddenly feel jealous that Gaara was paying attention to Neji and Neji was paying attention to Gaara. Naruto shook his head. He was just being a stupid brat. The blonde then glanced at Kankuro and was slightly amused when he saw that the older boy was drawing a daffodil that was on Jiraiya's desk.

_"What to draw..."_ Naruto thought to himself, frowning slightly. He had no idea what to draw...he really didn't... He could draw anything in this room... From a penny on the ground to a person.... Anything... Naruto's eyes widened then. Naruto then grabbed his canvas and a pencil from his art tools before he suddenly got up and moved to the back of the room. He set his canvas and ran back to get his chair, unaware of the stares he was recieving. He didn't care nor did he notice as he sat down and began to work, his eyes wide with excitement, sparkling like they used to three years ago. _"Anything..."_

Naruto worked, making big strokes, making tiny dashes, soft shading, dark shading. Everything. Naruto face had a bright smile on his face as he worked, never noticing that someone had gotten up and thrown away their canvas. He didn't notice that that same person got a new canvas and began a new art work. Nor did he noticed that the person was stealing glances at him with their dark stoic eyes.

"Ok!! We only have ten minutes left, so I want everyone to come and present their work!!" Jiraiya spoke loudly fourty minutes later. A soft wave of murmers swept the classroom. "We'll go by seats! So Kusame you're up!"

Naruto barely glanced up from his work to see a boy with dark blue hair and green eyes get up and show his art of a penny to everyone. There were murmers of praise but nothing else. Naruto didn't care nor did he want to, all he wanted was to finish his work before it's his turn. He was grateful that Jiraya started at the other end of the room, making him the second to last. Naruto didn't look up at all until he was finished. He smiled brightly as he looked at his work then looked up to see Kankuro getting up. Naruto smiled as Kankuro confidentally showed his very detailed picture of his daffodill to everyone. Naruto's smile widened with each of his friends gowing up. Gaara had indeed asked Neji to be his model, and Naruto was pleased by how well Gaara had done. He was please with Neji's portrait of Gaara too! Sasuke was detailed, he had to admit it was good, but it wasn't from the heart, and that disappointed Naruto.

"Naruto, you gonna come out from the corner and show your artwork?" Jiraiya boomed towards Naruto, who nodded with a smile and jumped off his seat. Naruto shyly went up in front of everyone and turned his canvas from being pressed against his chest, to facing the class. Naruto blushed when people gasped and began to murmer. His portrait was a portrait of the whole room from the back of the room. Since he couldn't decide what exactly what to draw...he decided to draw everything. It had from the high cieling down to the students that were sat in a circle, all working on their artwork. To Naruto, it was just his artwork, but to everyone else, it was like seeing back into the past. It was like they could just see their drawn person in Naruto's portrait move their arms and, and hear the soft murmers and scratching of their pencils or the swishing of paintbrushes. It seemed as if Naruto's work was alive...

Naruto hurriedly went back to his seat, his face bright pink from the awed attention.

"Wow! That really was something! Excellent job Naruto," Jiraiya praised with a big grin, making Naruto flush pink. "Last but not least, Sai. Will you show us your portrait".

Naruto, from the back of the room, eyed the Sasuke look-a-like with curious azure eyes. Sai got up from his seat, his portrait against the side of his leg as he walked to the front. Naruto blinked rapidly when Sai showed his art work, his face turning pinker by the second. Sai's portrait....was a portrait of him drawing... Naruto blushed as he staired at the portrait of him. It was very detailed...very very detailed... felt like he was actually watching himself work...or like he was looking into a mirror... Naruto looked up only to realize that Sai had been staring at him all this time, smiling. Naruto's face flushed a dark red before he quickly looked away. Why did this guy draw him!?!

**-x- -x-**

"I'm not looking forward to health..." Neji muttered as he and the gand from art walked to health, which took place in the small gym. Sasuke and Gaara grunted in agreement while Naruto merely blinked, puzzled.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, his curiousity got the better of him.

"Anko-sensei is very discriptive and violent in her lessons...." Gaara explained, his expression blank.

_**Tough for you guys, but yay for me because your expressions will be priceless.**_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi, frowning slightly in disgust. He sighed, listening to the small conversation Neji and Sasuke held, Gaara occasionally adding something in. He was glad that he was together with his two childhood friends...and his new friend. He looked at Neji and Gaara for a long time. Yes...it's true that when he looked at them, he'd feel warm inside and so happy...but when he looked at Sasuke like now. Seeing those dark eyes, those soft warm eyes...it felt like his heart was going to burst...but in a good way. He didn't know why he felt like that only with Sasuke but he didn't mind...

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto froze at the familiar voice and turned around to see the boy from art walking up to him, smiling. The same boy who drew him...Sai was his name.

_-x- Sasuke's POV -x-_

I stiffened when i heard that damn artist call Naruto's name. It was pretty obvious I didn't like Sai as I turned to glare him. But what ticked me off even further was that he was smiling down at Naruto. That smile was different from his usual smile...

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"I wanted to apologise," Sai said as he bowed to Naruto. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch when I saw the blonde's flabbergasted expression. I wonder if Naruto even knows that he can make the cutest expressions....tempting expressions... I fought hard to not let the sadness show on my face. I didn't want to express my internal emotion... I'll admit it to only me... I'm absolutely, and undoubtedly in love with Naruto... And I'm ashamed to admit this too, but I think it was love at first sight...I just didn't realise until later... And the cause that could have made me fall in love with him at first sight...were those eyes of his...those bright clear eyes... How i noticed that they were just as lonely as my own...

"What for?" Naruto's voice brought me back to reality. I focused my attention back to the blonde and the artist, who was chuckling. I couldn't help but glare harder at him..and clench my fists. I didn't like him at all... I mean yeah, I never really had an opinion about him before, but my opinion immediately went down hill when I saw his portrait of Naruto. I feel kinda foolish to feel jealous like this...pretty childish... But I always surprise myself when it comes to Naruto... At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like Sai..

"For drawing a portrait of you without your permission," Sai said.

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind," Naruto suttered slightly, smiling a tiny smile. I felt relief wash through me as I stared at that smile. It wasn't my smile... the smile only I had recieved from Naruto... I glanced sideways at Gaara and Neji. they too both seem pretty pissed like me...and like me, they both are trying to hide it... I know that i probably don't have a chance against these two... They've known Naruto longer, since childhood..while I had only known him for only a week... But unlike them, I was the first to recieve his smile...my smile....

"Im glad to know... Well I should get going, the bell will ring soon," Sai said. Good, he's leaving. I had to stop myself from smiling and or smirking at the thought. I watched as Naruto bid his farewell politely and turned to me, Gaara, and Neji again, giving each of us a smile. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hopping to see my smile... We walked the rest of the way to health in silence. I was just glad that it was a comfortable silence, not those silences that really get on your nerves. When we entered health class, which was on the third floor of our three storied school, the class was unusually quiet. Neji and Gaara were puzzled by the quietness too... I mean, health class usually is the loudest class I have to deal with... I beckoned Naruto and the other two to four seats in the back of the room. Naruto sat in the middle while we surrounded him. Our conversations were small, since we were all so quiet... It occured to me that it would've been a bit louder if me and Naruto were still on bad terms... We'd be arguing wouldn't we?

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?"

"Hm?" I looked up to meet Neji's observing lavendar eyes.

"You're smiling... you must be thinking about something..." Neji pointed out to me. I blinked and glanced over at Naruto, glad to see that the blonde was busy talking to Gaara and not paying any attention to us.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of a funny joke I heard," I lied, smiling a fake smile. I would never tell Neji that I love Naruto... That would cause problems for our friendship, since it was obvious that he liked our blonde friend very much. Neji smiled and shook his head.

"You can be so weird Sasuke," Neji said with a small chuckle. I stared at Neji. He seemed to be in a very good mood today... It's not strange...but it's not common either... I nudged Neji good heartedly.

"You're the weird one here, Mr. No Pupils," I joked, earning a frown from the my long haired friend. That always got him.

"Ne Sasuke, do you know where Anko-sensei is? Is she like Kakashi-sensei?"

I turned immediately and gave the blonde a sweet smile. His voice was so hypnotising, just like his eyes. They just pull you in, even without meaning to.

"Sometimes she's late, not all the time like Kakashi," I answered, smiling crookedly. I was pleased when I saw the blonde's face turn slightly pink.

"She's probably being yelled at by Ibiki again," Neji sighed.

"She always does get on Ibiki's bad side....." Gaara muttered. I nodded. That was very true. Somehow, Anko would always piss Ibiki off, and she'd get a good yell from him. I watched Naruto's facial expressions and smirked at how confused he looked. The bell rung and I looked up. Was that the second or first? I frowned. I can't remember if the bell already rung, I was so busy thinking. I glanced around and saw the other students in the room, sit there, waiting.

"Hey was that the--

"Hey is Anko here!?!?"

Okay, it was the second bell. I, along with the other three looked up to see Kiba, Shino, Hinata, ok the whole gang came streaming in. I quirked a brow. What took them so long. I can see Kiba being late, but Hinata? That was not like her.

"Why did you come late Hinata-san?" Neji voiced my question. I glanced over at him to see him staring at Hinata, who sat down by him, incredously.

"Ah, there was fight..." Hinata said nervously, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. I scowled. A fight? And on the first day of school?

"Yeah you should've seen it!!! Sakura suddenly came charging at Ino, and they had an awsome cat fight!!" Sasuke said with a huge grin, Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. My eyes widened. Ino and Sakura!? I knew they were rivals, but why would the fight each other?! I glanced around, looking for pale blonde, but saw none. Amazing that I didn't notice sooner.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, leaning back in his seat. "Kiba always leaves out details... Okay the thing is, Sakura came up to Ino and began asking her questions, and well Ino didn't answer them."

"Sakura got mad and started yelling at Ino................." shino said.

"And you know how Ino's temper is not something you can mess with," Chouji said with a nervous laugh.

"But!!! Here's the juicy part!! The whole fight was about Naruto!" Kiba butted in, grinning. My eyes narrowed. I should've known that would be the reason. I glanced at the blonde to see his expression blank. I looked up and caught Gaara's serious gaze. We exchanged a knowing glare before looking away. We both knew that Naruto was now Sakura's victim....and I was sure Neji is catching on. I glared at my desk... Sakura was really pissing me off... This all started with her pushing Naruto. ......How far will Sakura take it, just to get rid of the blonde. I clenched my fists and teeth. Like hell I would let that happen.... I gotta get it through her thick skull that I have no interest in her. But it seems the more I tell her, the thicker her head gets...

A sudden surge of pain washed through me, and I winced. My hand twitched, but I fought the urge to reach up and hold the place where that wretched mark is. This happened a lot... That mark that that snake bastard left me would suddenly act up and I'd be in pain. But it usually happened when I was angry... Amazing no one has noticed it, such a relief that is. I nearly jumped when a hand suddenly grabbed mine. I looked up to see Naruto staring at me with wide concerned eyes. I kept a steady face, though the inside of me was stunned. Naruto noticed?

"A-Are you okay?" Naruto whispered to me. I glanced around, glad to see that everyone else was preoccupied with the whole fight gossip. I smiled reassuringly, and gave Naruto's hand a soft squeaze.

"Yeah..." I lied. Of course I'm not okay. I'm worried sick over this blonde, and my mark keeps acting up.... But of course I wouldn't tell Naruto... never.

_Normal POV_

Naruto gazed at Sasuke worriedly, despite the reassuring words and actions. Just a moment ago...he saw Sasuke's face twist in pain for the slightest second... That expression had made Naruto's heart pound painfully... He nodded softly. He wouldn't pester Sasuke, but he'd keep an eye on him. He might be quiet...and well sorta depressing..but he wasn't stupid nor was he heartless.... Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand a little longer before quickly pulling away, his face pink. He heard a small chuckle from the raven and blushed harder. He turned away from Sasuke and watched Gaara and Neji talk to Kiba and Chouji. Naruto's azure eyes softened. They seemed distant...yet so close to him..... Naruto bit his bottom lip lightly when he saw Gaara smile softly while Neji chuckled. But they were mostly distant...everything seemed distant to him. But it wasn't as bad as it used to be.... Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was quietly talking to Shino and Shikamaru. His eyes softened further.

_**He's the first that you've actually trusted....**_

_"What are you talking about!? I trust other people too..."_

_**Not like this one! He's so far the only one besides the adults that knows about your "gift"**_

_".........Shut-up.........."_

_**"Ku ku ku, see."**_

Naruto scowled at Kyuubi's grin, and decided to ignore the fox, laying his head down on his desk. But then again....he now had no one to talk to... Usually he wouldn't care, but he well...felt bored now....

"When's sensei coming?" the blonde muttered, glaring softly at the desk.

"Oh we forgot to say! Anko was sorta in the middle of the fight! She along with Ibiki and Kakashi seperated the two!" Kiba said, petting Akamaru.

"They were taken to the principal..." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto sweatdropped. He sorta felt sorry for those two, especially Ino. They'd have to undergo Tsunade's wrath. Naruto nodded in understandment.

"So now what?" Naruto mumbled, blinking, looking at Shikamaru. The lazy ninja yawned and rested his head on his folded arms.

"Relax...what else?" Shikamaru drawled, while Kiba nodded. Naruto sweatdropped when his lazy friend yawned and burried his face, it was obvious he was going to take a nap. Naruto wondered if he should do the same...he felt extremely tired for a strange reason. Naruto rubbed his eyes softly.

"Sleepy..............?"

Naruto jumped badly when Shino was suddenly in front of him and asked him that out of no where. Naruto took a moment to calm his racing heart before he nodded wearily to Shino.

"Yeah...." Naruto mumbled as he looked up at Shino. The boy's glasses flashed and Naruto sweatdropped. He never really thought about it, but he wondered what Shino's eyes look like? Everthing about this guys screamed out mysterious.

"Did you sleep late? ..................."

"Not really....."

"................................."

"................................."

_**Quite a conversation ne?**_

Naruto felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence between him and Shino, and felt so glad when Kiba captured Shino's attention. Naruto sighed. He couldn't wait till this period ended. That thought made his demon companion laugh.

**-x- -x-**

"See ya guys!!" Hinata said, waving as she walked towards the girl's dormitory, leaving the boys. Naruto waved bye too, smiling softly. The day is finally coming down to an end, by how the sky was a soft pink and the sun was now sinking down prooved it. After Health ended, Naruto and the big gang hanged out among the campus, then later grouping together to do homework together. The reason why they were outside the whole time was in hope to see Ino and greet her back, but it turned out, she had gotten both school detention and friday detention. She had to help clean the caffeteria after school every day. Naruto thought it was a bummer, but was glad that their deal with helping the photography class was next week not this week.

The gang of boys walked to their dormitory, discussing whether they should split or hang out in someone's room. They decided they'd hang for a little while longer, and their destination was Neji's room, which they decided by doing paper rock siscors. It turned out, Neji's room is also Gaara's, by how Gaara had gone to his bed and just climbed onto it with ease. They talked about stupid things, and even played a game of truth and dare just for lolz. In that game, Naruto had to yell out of the window that he was not wearing any underwhere, Chouji had to go the next day without eating chips, Shikamaru had confessed that he indeed like someone(too bad they didn't ask who), and Kiba was forced to confessed that he indeed was Bi.

Naruto thought this was all pretty stupid, but for some reason he found himself smiling and enjoying the time. And he was glad when he saw that all his friends were enjoying the time. He wanted it to go on forever...just he and his friends having a good time... But sadly it can't. By nine o'clock, Gaara kicked everyone out, saying he was sleepy, and everyone said their good nights before going to their dorms.

So now Naruto and Sasuke were in their dorm, both on their beds. Sasuke was silently reading a book while Naruto just laid there, thinking about the day.

"Do you wanna shower first?" Sasuke's voice broke Naruto's train of thought. Naruto's soft azure eyes looked over to Sasuke, blinking.

"Don't you want to go first?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled warmly.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Sasuke said. Naruto blushed pink and shrugged, feeling a bit stupid.

"You could be just saying that to be polite," Naruto muttered, earning a chuckle from the raven.

"True... So do you wanna go first?"

"...Yeah sure... okay..." Naruto mumbled, yawning softly. "I guess I should before I end up falling asleep..."

Naruto pushed himself up and out of bed, then going over to his wardrobe, digging through it to find his bathroom stuff. After grabbing his towel, pjs, fresh undies, and his toothbrush, Naruto walked over to the bathroom. The petite blonde stripped quick and jumped into the warm shower, taking a quick shower cuz one, he already took one this afternoon, and two, he didn't want to be a bother for Sasuke.

"I'm done," Naruto mumbled as he stepped out of the shower, in his PJs and his hair dripping from water. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke was fast asleep, surprising him. He walked over to Sasuke and looked down at him curiously. The raven had his book over his face, which Naruto found amusing, and he was snoring so softly you could barely hear it. Naruto smiled softly before sitting down on Sasuke's bed. He took the book off his face and blushed at the site of the peaceful expression. Sasuke looked like a little kid asleep. Naruto unconciously reached out and brushed his fingers along Sasuke's smooth cheek. Realizing what he was doing, the blonde boy drew back his hand with a flushed face. He wondered if he should wake Sasuke up...or just let him sleep. Naruto pondered on it, so it caught him by surprise when Sasuke had suddenly grabbed his hand. Naruto looked down, but saw Sasuke still asleep.

".....??"

Naruto stared at Sasuke pressed his hand to his pale face, and smiled softly in his sleep. Naruto turned redder and redder by the second.

_**I never expected him to be the cuddly type...**_

_"Shut-up Kyuubi!"_

_**Oooh why so offended? **_

_".............."_

_**Hehehe, ne ne lay next to him.**_

_"Wh-What!?!?!"_

_**I wanna see if he'd hug you in his sleep!! **_

_"You stupid--_

_**You're thinking about it too~ So just go on do it...to ease our curiousity!**_

_"........... I'm going to really regret this...."_

_**Hehehe!!**_

Naruto took a shaky breath before he bravely laid down by Sasuke, staring into his face with a flushed one. For a while nothing happened, and Naruto go tired of it soon. He was just about to give and get up, when an arm snaked around his wasit and brought him close. Naruto flushed a dark red as his face was pressed against Sasuke's chest.

_**BUAHAHAHA!!!**_

Naruto would usually yell at Kyuubi at this point, but he was in shock. A shiver ran down his spine when Sasuke's hand ran down his back lightly. He closed his eyes when he felt Sasuke burry his face into his still wet hair, breathing the vanilla scent.

"Mmm...." Sasuke hummed in his sleep, his grip on Naruto getting tighter. Naruto's mind was just about going wild, not knowing what to do.

_'I-I should wake him up!! Wh-who knows what e-else he'd do in his sleep!!' _Naruto spluttered to himself. He struggled against Sasuke and was glad when he finally got out of Sasuke's iron grip. Naruto fell off the bed with a thid, breathing heavily from all the struggle. Naruto groaned and just laid on the ground, feeling so exhuasted!

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped at Sasuke's groggy voice, slowly turning to look up to see Sasuke staring down at him with drowsy eyes.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes. Naruto sweatdropped, amazed that it was the loud noise he made when he that had woked Sasuke up and not the strugling.

"I-I uh tripped over my feet..." Naruto stuttered, getting up quickly, ignoring Kyuubi's roars of laughter. "It's your turn to take a shower..."

"Oh... Thanks for telling me..." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a smile. Naruto flushed red, but walked passed Sasuke before the raven could see it. Who would have guessed that smile and a drowsy looking expression, would look so....hot. Naruto's face turned redder and redder and he pretened like he was looking something in his wardrobe so to have an excuse for not looking at Sasuke. With his intent hearing, Naruto heard Sasuke shuffle around, grabbing his things, then there was the click of the door. That's when Naruto finally collapsed onto the ground, letting his blush take the full impact.

_**Kit, you're letting the kid get to you~~**_

_"You think I don't know that?" _Naruto spat, taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. _"This is so frustrating..."_

_**And hilarious...well at least to me kukuku**_

_"..........." _Naruto scowled in annoyance before he stood and went over to his bed, throwing the sheets over his head and just laying there. About a little later, just when Naruto thought he was about to fall asleep, the blonde heard Sasuke come out of the bathroom. Naruto stiffened and stayed completely still, shutting his eyes tightly. He heard some shuffling he and there, then it was completely silent. Did Sasuke go to sleep? Naruto was about to peek, when he felt a hand on his head. He froze, reminding himself to breath slowly and that he was supposed to be asleep. The hand ruffled his hair lightly, and Naruto felt himself enjoying the touch. It felt affectionate. That same hand then stopped and slid down till it was gently carrassing his face.

This was Sasuke right? Who else was in the room!? Why was Sasuke doing this?! All these questions swammed through Naruto's head, that when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead, his eyes shot wide open. All he saw was Sasuke's T shirt covered chest and his neck. He saw something on Sasuke's neck, but it was too dark, and he was in shock to fully get a good view. He then felt Sasuke pulling and quickly shut his eyes. He waited with his breath held, waiting for Sasuke to do something else to him, but he just heard a small chuckle and then footsteps, soon followed by the creaking of a bed. Naruto laid there for a while, two things running through his mind. One...Saske just kissed his forehead... and Two.. his laugh sounded so sad... Naruto's face scrunched up in worry and confusion. He didn't fell asleep till two hours later, and all his dreams he had dreamnt that night were about Sasuke, no nightmares at all.

_**Wouldn't that be classified as sexual harassment or molesting?**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Again I'm sorry the holf up u.u''' In the beginning i was on a roll!! I was like "Oh yeah, I'll have this baby done in a week!!!" But then i got a horrible disease known as Writer's block. I was at a dead end and only yesterday when i was staring at the story, was it cured and I finally finished it!!! Please understand my pain! We all have catch this disease so don't chew me out T.T Anyways, please review!**_


	14. Dates

_**CHAPTER 14 HAS ARRIVED!! Dang...this is like my longest story!! I feel su proud! TwT And for those who've stayed faithful to this story, I am grateful, thank you! Actually, Imma take the time to name some people im grateful to right now!!**_

**PPL I ISH GRATEFUL TOO**

_-My mom and Dad (for giving birth to me xDD)_

_-my buddies from everyday life (for inspiring me!)_

_and then the following people_

_-Dark Mican_

_-Chacra_

_-Eiai_

_-She-Elf4_

_-Panda-Pigeon_

_-Catgrl106_

_-Wulfie-squeaker_

_-J7nX_

_-Archangel Rhapsody_

_-Ky0Kichi_

_I'll thank more in the next chapter!!!_

_**Anyways, on with the story!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 14: Dates_

White finger drummed on the arm of a huge stone chair, as amber eyes stared intently into a crystal ball. His dark hair was drapped over his deathly white face hidding a hideously cruel smirk from view. This man was watching his "pets" from the outside world using the crystal ball. He was currently watching his favorite pet from all times. He had seen his pet in four days already, he felt somewhat guilty.

"Naruto-kun is forgetting all about me...how sad," a voice hissed. The voice sounded very much like a snake, very slithery and snappy. There was shuffling from behind, but _he_ paid no attention. Kabuto looked up from the papers he had been working on, to look into the crystal ball. He saw Naruto in bed sleeping peacefully. He frowned softly. Naruto indeed was forgetting about _Orochimaru_... He remembered that the boy could never sleep without having nightmares and waking up frightened. And it seemed the boy's "gift" hadn't been tempered with lately either. Kabuto wearily glanced at the man in the stoned chair, watching him play with his dark hair. Kabuto could tell that he was plotting, and he could guess what it was.

"I think... It's time we pay Naruto-kun a visit don't you think Kabuto? Just to say hello..." Orochimaru said, smiling a toothy smile, his eyes filled with desire for chaos.

"Anything you say Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied politely. Orochimaru laughed a cruely.

"And while we're there, why not say hello to Sasuke-kun as well..." Orochimaru said, the crystal ball shifting images from sleeping Naruto to a sleeping Sasuke. Kabuto smirked lightly. It never ceased to amaze him how deliciously evil and cruel Orochimaru could be.

"But of course... we can't leave Sasuke out of the party..." Kabuto said. Orochimaru laughed again.

"A party! Wonderfully put Kabuto. Yes... A party, and I dare say, I'll be bringing a few friends along," Orochimaru said, his amber eyes shone wickedly in the dim light.

**-x- -x-**

"Hey Naruto get up! The alarm didn't go off!!" Sasuke urged, shaking Naruto's shoulder roughly. The blonde's azure eyes fluttered open, staring up at Sasuke drowsily. He saw Sasuke already wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and was just jumping into a pair of jeans. Naruto yawned softly before stretching lightly. He glanced at the clock and it read 7:50 AM. They only had ten minutes... Naruto got out of bed casually, stretching and yawning some more, while Sasuke sombed his hair. The raven eyed Naruto weirdly.

"Hurry up and get ready!" Sasuke urged, tossing some clothes to Naruto. Naruto fell back on to his bed from the impact. Naruto glanced down at the clothes that were thrown at him. They were clean of course, but what made him scrunch his nose was the fact that it was black. He wanted orange!! But he had no time to complain. Naruto stripped of his clothes easily and just as easily jumped into the black T shirt and gray jeans that went very well with the shirt. Naruto took on look at the mirror and shrugged. His hair was just fine. He just over to his wardrobe, opened it, let his eyes scan it quickly before he found what he was looking for. He grabbed an orange hoodie and slipped it on. Now he had his fair share of orange. Naruto went into the bathroom where Sasuke was and brushed his teeth swiftly with the raven. After that, he and Sasuke quickly grabbed their backpacks. The warning bell rang.

"Okay we only got five minutes left, we might have to make a run for it, Naruto. ....Naruto?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he quickly slipped on his shoes, only to have his eyes widen in fear. Naruto was just climbing out of the window. Sasuke ran over and grabbed Naruto by the collar, yanking him back. "YOU IDIOT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!?!"

"Is that your question for today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scowled and rubbed his temples. "I'm kidding... Calm down I was just gonna take a short cut."

"A short cut to death?" Sasuke growled, looking at Naruto. The blonde shook his head and smiled softly.

"Trust me... It's fast my way..." Naruto mumbled as he got up and grabbed his backpack again. Sasuke wearily watched as Naruto climbed out of the window again, sitting there for a moment before he let himself fall. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and ran over to the window. What was he thinking!?!?! He expected to see and mangled up body of Naruto, but instead he saw the blonde was running down the wall of the building. Sasuke quirked a brow. That was faster. He followed Naruto's example and ran down the wall too, soon joining the blonde. Naruto smiled before he took off running, and Sasuke followed him.

As they ran, Sasuke thought about Naruto running down the wall. He knew he had special classes during PE with Jiraiya, so he could learn more about chakra and jutsus. Naruto must've learned about chakra control already. But of course! What else could he learn in a week. He guessed he shouldn't worry about Naruto too much now...

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into ELA just as the bell rung. Iruka, their brown haired teacher, looked at them with a smile.

"Just on time," he said, gesturing Naruto and Sasuke to take their seats. The two went to their seats, being waved by their friends on their way there. Shikamaru, who was the only one of their friends who sat by them, waved lazily and yawned.

"Okay class, today is friday and what you guys don't know is that in my class... Friday is free time," Iruka said with a grin. Everyone cheered, and it took Iruka two minutes to calm everyone down. "But school rules still aply, and neighboring classes are working, so use indoor voices!"

"Hai!!" everyone agreed, before they got up and began to move around, sitting near friends. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru smiled and greeted when Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Chouji came over and sat together. Kiba started a game of Slaps with everyone, which lasted almost half of the period! After that, they just sat and chatted.

"Ah! It's finally friday!! Now I can just grab my things and head back home for the weekend!" Kiba said, leaning back in his chair. They all murmered in agreement, except Naruto, since technically, he already is at home.

"Is anyone going to go to S-Sakura's party?" Hinata piped in, looking around curiously. She earned some weird looks.

"You mean she's still going ahead with the party?! But doesn't she have detention?" Chouji said as he munched on chips.

"Friday detention yeah, but the party's tomorrow and it starts around 5 PM. She'll have enough time to get ready by then," Shikamaru drawled. "And to answer your question Hinata, yeah I'm going."

"With Temari ne Shikamaru," Kiba teased, making the lazy boy blush lightly. Naruto's eyes widened and stared at Shikamaru in shock. His date was Temari!?!? Tough Temari who used to beat the crap out of boy when they were younger?!?! Temari who always thought guys were prick(except for her brothers and Naruto of course)!??!?! But then again...Shikamaru wasn't like most guys, and he was extremely smart just like Temari. Naruto calmed down. He guessed he could see why they would date... Naruto kept his thoughts to himself as he watched everyone chat on about the party.

_**Ne Ne Naruto...do you wanna go?**_

_"....I really don't know....." _Naruto mumbled, frowning slightly.

_**Your lazy friend would be there... so would dog boy and bug boy.**_

_"Who are their dates? Shino and Kiba I mean...?" _Naruto asked, suddenly curious.

_**Each other!**_

_"EH?!?!?" _Naruto shouted at Kyuubi who nodded.

_**Yup. Supposingly they're only doing that so they could get in. Supposingly it means nothing.**_

_"I-I see..."_

"Naruto? What about you?"

"H-huh?" Naruto said, blinking as he noticed everyone was looking at him. Neji smiled at him.

"Are you going?" He repeated kindly, making Naruto flush in embarrassment.

"I don't know, I mean I got no date.." Naruto mumbled, scratching his head nervously.

"I'm sure Hinata would love to be your date!!" Kiba said with a grin.

"E-eh!?" Hinata said, her face turning beat red.

"Or Ino....." Shino suggested, his glasses flashing...yet again.

"Nope, Ino said she'd go with me," Chouji said with a grin.

"Naruto could also go with a guy, just like Kiba and Shino are going to," Shikamaru said, with a lazy smirk. All eyes turned to either Sasuke or Neji, who both blinked and turned pink. Naruto was worse though, he turned a bright red, that you pratically see steam. Naruto looked at his three options, but when his eyes landed on Hinata, the shy girl shook her head vigerously.

"I-I can't do that! I-I already have a date!" Hinata spluttered. Naruto looked at her questioningly, along with everyone else, especially Neji. "U-uh... K-Kankuro-senpai asked me t-to be his date...."

They all stared at her flabbergasted, except Shino...of course. Hinata turned a brighter red and apologized to Naruto twice. Naruto smiled nervouly and said it was okay. So now he had two options... no wait he still had three... There was the possibilty that Gaara could be his um..."date".

"Well Naruto? Who would you like to go with?" Kiba said, grinning. Naruto turned bright red and looked down, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I-I don't know...." Naruto mumbled, almost unaudible.

"Eh? Speak up!!" Kiba said, frowning.

"He said he doesn't know," Neji said, and if you looked closely, you could see disappointment in his face. Kiba laughed and slapped Naruto on the back.

"It's not like you guys would really be "dating"! It's just to get into the place!!" Kiba said.

"How troublesome.... Naruto would you like me to pick for you?" Shikamaru drawled. Naruto looked at Shikamaru with big blue eyes, nodding, after all, he was a genius. Shikamaru smirked and glanced around. Everyone didn't think much about what he was going to say...but how Sasuke and Neji were looking at him, it's as if he were a fourtune teller and they were ready to hear their future. "In my honost opinion.... Naruto should go with Sasuke."

_**Wow, he really is a genius...**_

"E-EH?!?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, while everyone else stared at Shikamaru weirdly, well except Neji...he seemed very disappointed.

"Think about it...since it's only one day left to the party, girls will be going to Sasuke like crazy, just like yesterday," Shikamaru reasoned. "And we all know Sasuke wouldn't pick any of them... and they'd get off his back if they knew he already had a date..."

Everyone saw the logic and all nodded and agreed. Naruto and Sasuke were thinking of something entirely different. Both were thinking that they'd have to be dates, and both were thinking back to the time they pulled a show for those annoying fangirls. And both thought _'maybe it is better if we went to the party together...'_

But non noticed the jealous look Neji was shooting at Sasuke once in a while.

**-x- -x-**

"Naruto...."

The blue eyed blonde looked up with questioning eyes as Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand. It was lunch time, and Naruto and Sasuke were one of the last in the locker room. I mean sure, Neji and Gaara stuck around, But Naruto told them to go on ahead and he'd catch up to them, along with the others. He thought Sasuke left too...but it seemed that he didn't.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he blinked up at the raven. Sasuke's cheeks were a soft shade of pink as he gazed down at Naruto.

"I was wondering.... could we hang out..just you and me? Since I won't be able to after school..." Sasuke asked, rubbing his neck nervously. Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Can't we hang out with everyone else?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned a bit redder.

"It's uh...I wanna talk to you about the whole..."date" thing, and I'd like it to be just you and me, with no one to interupt us, if you know what I mean..." Sasuke said, feeling his heart pound lightly against his chest. He watched as the blonde's azure eyes widened a bit and his tanned cheeks flushed to a rosy color.

"Oh.... Th-then I understand. Okay um where to?" Naruto asked, looking away nervously.

"You wanna go to the roof?" Sasuke suggested, calming down now, feeling relieved that Naruto agreed. The blonde nodded and Sasuke smiled, gripping his hand a little firmly. He looked down at their hands then into the blonde's eyes. "You don't mind right?"

It took Naruto a moment to realize that he was reffering to their joined hands. He didn't give it a thought until now, and it made him turn pinker, but nontheless he shook his head. Sasuke smiled and nodded, beginning to lead Naruto out of the locker. Naruto knew where the stair case was, but he didn't understand when Sasuke didn't go in that direction.

"Sasuke?"

"I know a short-cut," Sasuke said, winking at Naruto. "Less people will spot us...and you know what would happen if a fangirl saw me..."

"They'd chew you out without mercy..." Naruto muttered, earning a chuckle from the raven.

"Pretty much...." Sasuke said as he took a sharp corner. Naruto frowned, this was the direction towards the art room...actually, Sasuke went into the art room. Naruto was absolutely puzzled and was sent further into confusion when the raven opened the door to the supply closet and gestured Naruto in. Naruto just stood there, letting the smells of paints and clay wash over him. Meanwhile Sasuke pressed his hands on the wall and started tapping it. Naruto was absolutely confused now.

_**I think I know what he's doing.**_

_"What?" _Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke tap the wall, his face blank with concentration.

_**I think...he's looking for a--**_

_Click_

Naruto jumped lightly when the wall suddenly opened.

_**--Trap door.**_

Sasuke smirked triumphantly before he gestured Naruto in. Naruto nervously stepped in and blinked rapidly. Inside was a spiraling starecase that went way up high...probably to the roof. The blonde jumped again when there was another click of Sasuke shutting the door behind them. He smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand again, leading the boy up the long staircase.

"How did you find this Sasuke?" Naruto wondered out loud as he looked down, marveling at how high they were.

"It was by accident... It was my turn to clean the supply room and I stepped on a paintbrush and well fell. I hit my head against the wall, and it opened," Sasuke said, smiling. "I was kinda excited when I found it out... To have my own little discovery while no one else would know. But I guess that's kinda ruined now, huh."

"N-no one knows about this place?" Naruto stammered flushing pink. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not out of the student body. Teachers, probably. You're the first I've shown this to," Sasuke remarked, smiling kindly down at a flustered Naruto. The blonde looked away, feeling embarrassed. Why would Sasuke show this only to him?!Why not Neji?! Then Naruto's thoughts wondered back to the night when Sasuke had kissed his forehead. He turned a darker red. He was pretty sure that was a dream, since all that night, only Sasuke had been his dreams! Actually, every night, Sasuke is in his dreams! They weren't wet dreams, of course not! They were.....nice dreams... like Sasuke holding him and kissing him, and saying somethng, but in every dream, Naruto couldn't remember what Sasuke said, or Sasuke was cut off.

"Ok we're here," Sasuke said, breaking Naruto's train of thought. The blonde blinked when he saw no door..no nothing, but the stairs end here.

"How? There's no door," Naruto muttered. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Jiraiya hasn't taught you genjutsu yet has he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke nodded. "Ok Naruto... Tell me if you feel anything at all."

Naruto frowned but did what he was told. He held still for a moment concentrating for a while. He felt nothing! Except for a soft breeze but--

"Breeze?" Naruto muttered as he looked around. There were no windows at all, so how could there be a breeze!? Sasuke chuckled.

"Ok you figured out what was out place ne. This staircase is under a heavy genjutsu, so it's a bit dificult to release it," Sasuke explained. He then let go of Naruto's hand and smirked softly. "But it's better not to release it...or then more people would know about it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, scowling. Sasuke gave Naruto a knowing look before he took a step towards the wall, and Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke stepped into the wall, leaving only half of his body visible. Sasuke laughed before he took another step forward and he was gone. Naruto felt panic rise inside him. He had no idea about genjutsu!!!He had no idea what just happened!!

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto said, worry clear in his voice.

_**Go to the wall kit.**_

Naruto nodded and stepped forward and nervously reached out towards the wall. Just when his hand was an inch away, another hand came out from the wall and grabbed his, giving a good yank. Naruto stumbled forward, his legs paralyzed from shock as he went through the wall, and was met by the shinning sun high above him. He was on the roof now. Naruto fell into someone's arms and he remained there, gripping onto the tightly as he regained from the shock. Laughter rang through his ears, and he knew it wasn't his laughter. Naruto looked up with wide eyes to see Sasuke laughing.

"Naruto!! I-If you could just see the look on your face!" Sasuke said, laughing even more. Naruto stood there for a moment before his face flushed a dark red from anger.

"You.... YOU JERK!! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!! I WAS REALLY FREAKED OUT BACK THERE!!" Naruto shouted, pounding his fists agaisnt Sasuke chest childishly. After a bit more yelling and more hitting, Naruto calmed down, with his face and fists pressed against Sasuke's chest. His shoulders were trembling, that surprised Sasuke. He really thought it was hillarious how Naruto reacted, and then his angry outburst was out of no where, so rare, it had made Sasuke a bit happy. He thought he was seeing a bit of the old Naruto. But now...seeing Naruto's body trembling and just standing there silently, he realized how badly he really had freaked out. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively but gently.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't meant to freak you out," Sasuke whispered soothingly to the blonde, rubbing his back. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly and remained silent. Sasuke kept on apologizing, and trying to comfort the boy. After a while with no success, he just fell silent too, but didn't let go of Naruto.

"...I-It looked like you disappeared...." Naruto fianlly whispered, catching Sasuke's attention. "I-It was like you disappeared from the face of the earth right in front of my eyes a-and...i-it felt like I had just let you disappear without trying to stop you..."

Sasuke listened, his face blank. He really did freak Naruto out... Sasuke's grip tightened on the blonde.

"Gomenasai Naruto... gomen..ne?" Sasuke mumbled to the blonde, lifting the boy's face into view. He was half expecting to see tears streaming the blonde's face, but he was relieved when there was no tears, but those azure eyes where glazed over, as if he wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Sasuke felt like someone sticking needles into his heart. He felt horrible for making Naruto worry like this, for scaring him. The raven gently stroked Naruto's face, and smiled softly when Naruto turned pink, and placed his hand over his. He wanted to make it up to Naruto... just one more time... Sasuke leaned forward, his eyes half lidded, just Naruto's. Sasuke could feel Naruto's soft breath on his face. He was suddenly very self concious of their surroundings, how the wind was gently blowing against them, how their bodies molded nicely against the other, how the sun was a bit too warm, or maybe it was their bodies. How their lips met so hesitantly. He was self concious about it all, but his hearing was turned off. He didn't hear when a voice called his name by 'Sasuke-kun'. And his eyes were closed as he melted softly into the kiss, so he didn't see a pair of green eyes widen from shock.

He thought the kiss lasted too short as the blonde pulled away with a flushed red, and stared into his dark eyes. Sasuke licked his lips lightly, tasting the soft traces of Naruto. He leaned forward again and kissed Naruto again, savoring the sweet taste of Naruto's lips.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he pulled away again, his face flushed. Sasuke smiled softly and gently stroked the boy's cheek, before he kissed it affectionately. That's when Sasuke finally noticed. His eyes dark eyes met with Sakura's green ones for a split moment, before the pink haired girl turned around and ran. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and gazed after Sakura, feeling nothing. No regret, no embarrassment, nothing.

"S-So you noticed her too." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked down at Naruto sharply. The blonde's face was pink, but it was blank as he gazed at the place where Sakura had been. "That was quick thinking. I'm impressed how you senced her presence!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes widened a bit. So that's why Naruto didn't reject him...or said anything in protest, nor did he cry...like the last time. He thought that it had all been fake, that he had only kissed him because he had senced Sakura coming. A shadow was cast over Sasuke's eyes as he slowly turned away from Naruto. But he really didn't know that Sakura had been coming.. He had been so entranced by Naruto he didn't notice anything _but_ Naruto. Sakura coming along had just been a coincidence, or prett damn good luck. But either way...maybe it was better this way... It saved their friendship and Sasuke still got what he wanted.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, of course I noticed," Sasuke said, turning to Naruto with a smile. "I hope you didn't mind. I really want Sakura if my back if you know what I mean."

Sasuke winced the slighted when Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I understand. I probably would've done the same if I had a fangirl like her," Naruto said. "She now knows what to expect at her party...ne?"

"Yeah... and speaking about party, Naruto are you okay with being my date?" Sasuke asked, a bit gloomy now. He glanced over at the blonde as he sat down against the wall. Naruto looked down and followed his example and sat by him. The blonde shrugged.

"Sakura already saw us kiss, there's no turning back anymore," Naruto mumbled, making Sasuke's head hang in gloom. So he wasn't comfortable at all? "But even if she hadn't come, and you hadn't kissed me, I would've still been your date."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes wide from surprise. Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"It's weird to say this b-but... I feel the most comfortable with you Sasuke...." Naruto said softly. The blonde looked up at Sasuke with a serious expression. "I-I think.... I consider you my b-best friend."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, shock sweeping through him. He..was Naruto's best friend? Sasuke couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"I think your my best friend too, Naruto," Sasuke said, loving it when Naruto blushed pink. Sasuke, overjoyed with the news, one arm hugged the blonde, ruffling his hair affectionately. Naruto protested against the ruffling of hair, but was smiling softly. "By the way, I got my question for today."

"So do I," Naruto said. "But you go on first."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. He smiled and looked over at Naruto.

"What did you dream of last night?" Sasuke asked. This question was purely out of random, and well in all honosty he was curious. Most of his questions were random. His previous questions had helped him figure out what Naruto's favorite color, band, and animal had been. And he didn't want to make another "What's your favorite...?" question. So he settled with a "What did you...?" question. But he found suspicious when Naruto flushed red.

"Skip!" Naruto said.

"What?!"

"Yeah! Ask me another question!"

"No I want that question!!"

"Well I don't wanna answer it!"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"That's no fair Naruto."

"Who ever said this was a fair game!"

"Ok fine..... Why are you blushing?"

"........Skip!!!" Naruto said, flushing darker. Sasuke sighed from frustration. Naruto must be very embarrassed about his dream. He was sure it wasn't anything dirty cuz Naruto would've had a hard on in the morning and would've taken a really cold shower. So it must be something else. Sasuke pndered while Naruto gazed at Sasuke nervously.

He didn't want to tell Sasuke that he had dreamnt about him! That was too embarrassing!! Naruto thought back to the kiss. He felt a bit guilty but hurt, yet relieved. When Sasuke had kissed him, he really liked it and enjoyed them. But then the questions that revolved around 'why is he doing this?' began to flood his mind. He had been about to run from Sasuke, because he had been so confused, but then he saw Sakura and everything fell into place. Sasuke must've noticed Sakura and just kissed him to get rid of her! He had been relieved...but hurt as well, when Sasuke said that had been the case. And guilty cuz he lied that he too had noticed Sakura when he hadn't.

Naruto stared down at the ground with sad eyes. Of course Sasuke wouldn't kiss him on purpose, at least not willingly. And he was glad that tSasuke would never like him like that...because he didn't deserve him, not at all. He's done so many bad things...so many bad things...

_**They weren't your fault Naruto...You had no choice! ..and you know that.**_

_"But I still did it...." _Naruto said in a pained voice. _"A-And besides...I don't want to be lied to...."_

_**Kit be honost with yourself... Are you falling in love with Sasuke?**_

Naruto's eyes widened at that question. He never thought about that...never. He never thought the reason why he would always be happy when Sasuke was with him, or when he had dreams about him....or why he wold be so sad at the thought that Sasuke would never like him...would be because he loved him.

_**You're confused, I can tell. But think about it seriously kit... Do you have feelings for the boy, more than just friendship?**_

_"................."_

"Okay I got one!" Naruto looked up when Sasuke made that remark, quickly hiding his pain behind a curious look. Sasuke smiled down at him. "In your male perspective, do you find me attractive?"

Naruto flushed red.

"What kind o-of question is that?!"

"A random one! And come on just answer it! It doesn't mean anything! If it makes you feel better, I think you're prety cute!" Sasuke said, smiling and making the blinde flush darker.

"I-I.... I'M A GUY!!" Naruto shouted, punching Sasuke's shoulder, earning a laugh.

"Well you're cute for a guy!" Sasuke said with a good humored smile. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, his troubles from a amoment ago long forgotten. Sasuke had that affect on him, helping him forget of his problems without trying to. "Answer my qustion!"

"Yeah yeah... i think you're prety hot for a guy," Naruto mumbled, his face pink from embarrassment. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay now for your question." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"......Why am I your best friend?" Naruto mumbled, averting his gaze away. He noticed how Sasuke remained silent and he internally paniced.

"Because you understand me...a lot more better than anyone has ever been able to..." Sasuke said gently, making Naruto looked up at hi with wide eyes. Sasuke was smiling warmly. "I like a lot about you...You're nice, loyal, determined, and your shyness is kinda funny....and I'm determined to help bring back the old Naruto, cuz I'm sure I'll like him just as much as the Naruto you are."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, his heart pounding as Sasuke smiled at him sweetly.

_**Wow... Now that's a friend.**_

_"....."_

_**Kit are you ok?**_

_".......I think I'm in shock...."_

_**BUAHAHAHAHA!!**_

And for the rest of the lunch period, Naruto and Sasuke stayed up at the roof, enjoying each other's presence.

**-x- Rewind Back To The Locker Room -x-**

"You guys go on ahead.... I'll be catch up in a moment," Naruto told Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. Neji nodded and smiled at the blonde, who was hurrying to change. He along with Gaara and Sasuke turned around and walked out of the locker room. It was only a few seconds after they were out of the locker when Sasuke suddenly stopped. Neji glanced at him curiously.

"Sasuke?"

"Aw shit! I forgot my cellphone in my locker!" Sasuke swore out loud. He looked at Neji apologetically, but Neji got the message and sighed, waving his hand as a go ahead. Sasuke smiled appreciately before he turned and ran back to the locker room. So now he was left alone with Gaara. Neji glanced at the red haired boy, who was staring after Sasuke with a blank expression. Neji wondered if that was the only expression the guy had. No, he smiled once in a while, only to Naruto at least. Neji's thoughts wondered over to the petite blonde. He scowled softly. He was really bummed out that he had been able to be the one to be Naruto's "date", even if it was just to get into the party. But his chance was taken by Sasuke, but it wasn't on purpose...Shikamaru had chosed him and then again, there was a good reason that Naruto and Sasuke should be... "dates".

"Should we go with the others.... they'll catch up..." Gaara sudden speak surprised Neji, making him jump lightly. He looked over at the boy nervously, and he noticed that Gaara's expression seemed more solemn. "...........I do talk once in a while...."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought," Neji apologized, which was true. He nodded towards Gaara's suggestion and the two of them began to walk towards the caffeteria.

"Why were you lost in thought?" Gaara asked, looking at Neji. Neji caught a speck of curiousity in those green eyes, and he couldn't help but stare at Gaara. " ...............What?"

"Oh sorry, I was uh lost in thought again," Neji said, scratching his head nervously. He sounded like an utter fool!! How embarrassing! He didn't want to give Gaara the impression that he was an airhead, that would be such a shame! Neji thought for a moment. Come to think of it...only last week he didn't care about what Gaara thought, but that changed when he realized that the red head was a friend of the blonde.

"....You still have answered my question..... And yes, you were lost in thought again..." Gaara said, making Neji flush pink from embarrassment.

"I was thinking about Sakura's party...." Neji said. Gaara looked at him questioningly. "Because first period, many people were going to go, and well you need a date to get into the party."

".......So?" Gaara said, frowning slightly, yet another facial expression!

"So....Naruto and Sasuke are going to go as a couple..." Neji said, trying not to show his disappointment. Gaara suddenly stopped walking, and well so did Neji. The long haired boy looked at the red head curiously, trying to figure out the expression. Gaara was just staring at Neji, his eyes filled with an emotion Neji couldn't describe, and before he knew it, Gaara was scowling.

"Come with me..." Gaara said with a slight edge in his voice as he grabbed hold of the taller boy's hand and began to guide him away. Neji had no choice but to follow, utterly confused. Gaara took Neji to an empty classroom, where he locked the door. The red head looked at Neji with a hard look. "Explain...."

"Explain what?" Neji said, scowling.

"Explain how Naruto chose Sasuke!" Gaara said, scowling as well. Neji sighed as it slowly sunk in. Of course....Gaara liked Naruto too. Why else would he freeze, why else would he take him to an empty classroom, and for what? So he could explain the situation.

"Well Naruto didn't exactly choose," Neji muttered,pushing some of his hair back behind his ear, his lavendar eyes narrowed. "Shikamaru picked for him..."

"That lazzy ass!?" Gaara growled, obviously angry. Neji looked up alarmed when there was a bang when Gaara brought down his fest on a desk, glaring angrily at it. "Of course... First he's after my sister, now this.... I should beat some sence into him!"

"Gaara I think you're over reacting," Neji warned, taking a step toward the short boy. Gaara turned his glare to Neji.

"Over reacting? .....Ever since Temari brough him home one day, he has been nothing but a pain to my ass!!!" Gaara growled. He then turned around and head to the door. "I can't let him get away with stuff any longer!"

"Gaara calm down!" Neji said, snatching the red head's hand away from the handle. Sand suddenly wrapped around Neji's arm, but it didn't harm him, it was more like warning him to let go.

"Let go of me!" Gaara growled, trying to pull away his hand away. Neji frowned and shook his head, grabbing Gaara's other hand in his other hand, restraining him a bit better. "I said let go!!"

"You gotta calm down first!" Neji shouted back, his lavendar eyes narrowed. But Gaara continued to struggled, and Neji faught back to restrain him. But un fourtunately, Neji lost his footing and fell backwards, landing with a big thump. Neji held his head in pain as he muttered a swear or two. And the weight on top of him wasn't helping him either! Neji looked up with a glare, to see what the hell was on him, but he froze when he gazed into green eyes. He just laid there on the ground, while Gaara straddled him awkwardly. Their faces were an inch away from each other, both thier eyes wide. Neji never noticed but...Gaara's eyes were really cute and beautiful. Those dark circles brought them out a lot more too. And Neji...he never noticed but Gaara's body...was so slender, so small, so....warm. His skin was absolutely smooth too and looked so soft. Neji's eyes glazed over lightly. He wondered if it was...maybe if he just touched it... Neji slowly reached up and hesitantly placed his hand on Gaara's cheek.

_'Amazing...it really is soft...'_ Neji thought, and without thinking, he softly stroked Gaara's cheeked. but the warmth suddenly disappeared.

"..........." Neji blinked as he noticed Gaara was standing now, and he had his back turned to him. The long haired boy pushed himself back to his feet and dusted himself off. "At least you calmed down..."

"............." Gaara remained silent, and Neji wondered that maybe shouldn't have touched his face. Too late now... Neji was about to say something when Gaara beat him to it. "You said....that we'd need a "date" .....to get into the party?"

"Yes," Neji replied, pushing another strand of hair behind his ear. There was a long silence and Neji got a bit tired of it. "I think we should go back to-

"Be my date," Gaara suddenly said. Neji stared at him incrediously.

"Excuse me?" Neji said, blinking his wide lavendar eyes. Gaara turned to look at him his face serious, but Neji noticed the soft pink on the boy's face.

"Be my date.... I want to be at the party no matter what.... I don't trust Uchiha with Naruto...." Gaara mutered, turning his gaze away. Neji sighed. But of course Gaara would want to keep a close eye on Naruto.

"...Very well," Neji said with another sigh. He didn't mind, it not like it meant anything.

"...........Thank-you....." Gaara muttered softly, that Neji barely heard it. Neji stood there for a moment, stunned, before he smiled warmly.

"You're wlecome," Neji said. He blinked when Gaara turned around abruptly.

"Lets go..." Gaara said, heading towards the door. Neji hurried over and quickly took the boy's hand. He had ezpected him to slap his hand away or snatch it away, or maybe some sand to attack him, but nothing...he didn't even twitch. Neji looked at Gaara seriously, but was abit caught off gaurd when he saw the red head's red face.

"I can't let you out of this door if you're going to plan to hurt Shikamaru," Neji warned. Gaara looked down, and gently pulled his hand away.

"....I'm fine now..........." Gaara mumbled. Neji smiled.

"See....you over reacted a little," Neji said. Gaara looked up abruptly and glared at Neji.

"I do _not_ over react! .........." Gaara said, his glare softened little by little till it looked like he was pouting. Neji chuckled.

"Whatever you say Gaara..." Neji said with a smile as he opened the door and let Gaara out first. This date meant nothing to Neji! But then why was he so happy?

The bell had rung just when Neji and Gaara made it to the cafeteria. They had been walked a bit slow, but they never noticed, and both felt guilty that they didn't get to see Naruto and say hi. What they didn't know was that Naruto never came to lunch....nor did Sasuke... But what they didn't wouldn't hurt! And everyone else that had gone to lunch, they all thought that Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji had all been hanging out together for once, but they decided not to ask! And well Naruto and Sasuke, they had taken the short cut back, so not to be late to class.

_**Dating seems so difficult.... Ugh humans....**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 14!!! I decided to add a lot of SasuNaru in this woot woot!! And i through in some NejiGaa....okay maybe it's not some.....its more like a lot of it, but w/e. You loved it right??? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews!! Stay tuned! Cuz in the next few chapters, their chall be a whole lot of drama(I mean, I didn't add Sakura in this one for nothing)!!! and of course, SasuNaru ;D**_


	15. The Party

_**Wow Im chapter 15!!! Amazing!! I deserve an award!!! lol jk, anyways, yes yes chapter 15 is finally here! Now a lot of crap is gonna happen in this chapter!! Some is bad crap, some is utterly horrible crap, and some is love crap which we love of course. I worked especially on this chapter! Now I must continue being grateful to people!!**_

**PPL I ISH GRATEFUL TO**

_-Me!!_

_-My parents!!!_

_-My friends!!!_

_-AND ALL OF YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS WHO I HOLD CLOSE TO MY HEART....you know who you are O.O_

_**Please enjoy and review!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 15: The Party_

Naruto gazed out into the courtyard from his balcony, a cheek leaned against a hand. The school was empty again and it depressed him. After school on Friday, everyone had gone to their dorms and grabbed their bags, then immediately leave the school, saying a bye here and there. Sasuke had been one of the last ones, since he had forgotten to pack, and Naruto had been grateful for that. He got to spend a bit more time with Sasuke. But once Sasuke left, Naruto felt so alone....that is until he found Ino when he had been wandering around the school. After all, she did have Friday detention and didn't get to leave till Saterday morning. So the rest of the day Naruto had hang out with Ino, though she had to do a lot of work, such as taking out the trash of _every single_ room on the campus. He had offered help, but Ino refused it, saying that this was her punishment. Naruto had admired Ino's determination. But after 5, when they had dinner, Ino had to go to the girl's dormitory, and he too the boy's, so his loneliness began again.

Sleeping took him a long time...since he didn't feel quite as safe without Sasuke, but luckily when he did fell asleep, he had dreamnt nothing. No dreams of Sasuke nor nightmares. In the morning, he got to say good bye to Ino during breakfast. But Ino reminded him he'd be seeing her later at the party, and Naruto instantly cheered up. After walking Ino to the gates, Naruto decided to go look through his clothes and plan what he was going to wear.

Naruto sighed before he pulled away from the railing and walked back into the room. He glanced at his bed, where his clothes were nicely folded, then glanced to Sasuke's empty bed. Naruto's eyes saddened and without thinking about it, he went over to Sasuke's bed and crawled onto it, laying there.

_**Stop being so damn depressing! You got me right!?**_

_"Yeah but you're technically in my head.....which doesn't count," _Naruto muttered. Kyuubi grumbled.

_**Well just call him! You got his number right?**_

Naruto's eyes brightened.

_"Yeah...!!"_

Naruto sat up and reached into his back pocket, pulling his cellphone out. With a pink blush on his face, Naruto searched through his adress book, that was now packed with all his friend's phone numbers, till he found Sasuke's. The blonde pressed the button, 'call', and pressed the phone to his ear. He was smiling as the phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

Naruto held his breath.

_"....Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"S....Sasuke?" Naruto suttered, feeling like such a dork.

_"Oh Naruto!"_ Naruto's heart fluttered happily when he noticed Sasuke's voice become light.

"Hey Sasuke...." Naruto mumbled, smiling softly.

_"Hey! What's up?"_

"U-Uh I wanted to make sure...is the party at 6?" Naruto asked.

_"They changed it to 8 instead from what Shikamaru told me."_

"O-Oh okay..... A-and um do I meet you somewhere so we can go there together? O-Or do you prefer giving me Sakura's adress?" Naruto asked, nervously playing with the end of his shirt.

_"I'll come to the school around 7:30 then we'll go to Sakura's house together, kay?"_ Sasuke said. Naruto's smile widened a bit.

"Okay..." Naruto said. There was a silence.

_"Is that all Naruto?" _

"O-oh u-uh! U-um I-I guess....u-um...." Naruto stuttered, his face growing red. He sounded so stupid!!! He was beet red as Sasuke chuckled into the phone.

_"Is this your first time calling someone other than Tsunade?" _Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"Y-yes..." Naruto said in an embarrassed tone. There was another chuckle.

_"So I take it you still wanna talk with me?" _

"...Y-Yes..." Naruto said, closing his eyes tightly. There was a warm laugh.

_"Okay.... So what do you wanna talk about?"_

"I d-don't know um...u-um!!"

_"Naruto calm down, lets start with that okay, heh!_

"It's hard! I-I'm not used to talking to other people through the phone!" Naruto said, laying back down onto Sasuke's bed.

_"Heheh, I kinda feel loved. Being your first friend phone call," _Sasuke teased. Naruto frowned.

"Don't make fun of it!" Naruto said, rolling onto his side. And their conversation travled on with that. Going from phone calls, to school, to friends, and finally to the party. Sasuke and Naruto hung up when it was 7 PM, since Sasuke had to get ready and then pick him up. When Naruto shut his cell, phone, he stared up at the cieling for a while, thinking about Sasuke. Then he realized what he was doing and flushed red, followed by some of Kyuubi's teasing. After that, Naruto hurriedly got himself ready, then ran over to Shizune and Tsunade's home, where he found Jiraiya too. He told them he'd be going to a party, and they wished him good blessings.

So now, Naruto was timidly walking over to the gates, feeling really nervous, and strange in his stomache. He glanced up at the pink-ish, orange sky. He always liked this time of day, cuz it always was more peaceful and well pretty. Naruto sighed and lowered his gaze, only to blush. Sasuke was already at the gates. The raven wasn't looking at him, he had his back turned to him and was looking up at the sky. Naruto quickened his pace, and reached the gates in 30 seconds. He noticed Sasuke jump lightly when he opened the gates and stepped out, closing them again.

"H-hi..." Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke shyly. Sasuke was wearing black jeans, a white buttoned collared shirt, with an unbuttoned onyx long sleeved collared shirt over it. Naruto flushed lightly, thinking that Sasuke looked handsomer than usual.

_**Or maybe it's just you~**_

_"SH-SHUT-UP!!"_

_**kukukuku!**_

"You look....cute," Sasuke suddenly said, smirking teasingly. Naruto flushed redder from embarrassment and annoyence. He glanced down at him with a cute scowl. He was only wearing some blue jeans, fishnet shirt that hugged his body nicely and his favorite black and orange unzipped jacket.

"You look ok yourself..." Naruto mumbled, scratching his head. Sasuke laughed before he took Naruto's hand into his. Sasuke looked at him questioningly, but Naruto shook his head. He really didn't mind when Sasuke held his hand...it felt nice to him. So they began their walk calmly, talking to each other comfortly.

"...So I was thinking," Sasuke said as they walked through the park, a short cut. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Would it be okay if I kiss you if fangirls begin to bitch?"

Naruto turned beet red and lowered his gaze. He thought for a moment.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I guess you'll want me to play along?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled down at him.

"Of course... You did amazingly with Sakura and back then before school," Sasuke said encouraginly, making the blonde flushed and flustered. Naruto concentrated on Sasuke's warm hands the rest of the way, until they were outside the gates of Sakura's big house. Naruto gazed at the house. It was big, but not as big as Neji's. Sasuke pressed the button on the reciver thingy.

_Phzzz..... Who is it, and who's your date? ...Phzzz..._

Naruto blinked at the unfamiliar voice but shrugged. Sasuke pressed the button again and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, my date's Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's face was pink, but kept telling himself that it was just to get into the party.

_Phzzz..... You may come in ..Phzzzz......_

And with that, the gates sprung to life and creaked open. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tightly unconciously, feeling nervous. He's never been to a party....no one's ever invited him to one, so naturally he was nervous. Sasuke senced it, and gave Naruto's hand a reasuring squeaze.

"Come on..." Sasuke said with a warm smile before he led Naruto through the gate, along the dirst path, and up the white steps of Sakura's house. Already Naruto heard the loud music and he could see flashing of lights of different colors. He glanced down at his cell, reading the time 8:16 PM on it. They were only a few minutes late....and the party was already happening!?!? Sasuke knocked on the door confidentally, while he gripped Naruto's hand tightly, much to Naruto's happiness. The door was answered by a guest, who was non other than Ino.

"Hey Sasuke!! Cute date, ne," Ino teased, winking at them both, making them turn pink. Ino laughed before she hurried them in. They were in the hall, where it seemed a lot more quieter. In the hall, Hinata, Kankuro, Neji, and Gaara were there. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara and Neji. Who were their dates!?

"Where's chouji?" Sasuke asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"By this rate, he'll eat all the food at the buffet table..." Ino said with a sigh. She told them she better go back to him, waved then left. Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the four that were left.

"Hey Naruto!" Kankuro greeted with a grin. Naruto waved and smiled, but what Kankuro said next made him turn deep red. "I never knew you and Sasuke were dating!

"W-We're not dating!!" Naruto denied it immediately, and pulled his hand away from Sasuke, not noticing the flash of hurt in Sasuke's eyes, nor the pleased expressions Gaara and Neji had.

"Yeah, we just said so to get into the party," Sasuke said with a smirk, hidding the hurt he felt at Naruto's sudden rejection. He glanced over to Gaara and Neji and eyed them. If they're here, they have dates...

"Who are your dates?" Naruto asked them, voicing Sasuke's question. Both of their eyes widened, and both turned a bit pink. After a moment, they pointed at each other. Silence fell between them all, as Sasuke and Naruto stared at the two in complete shock.

"We did it the same reason why you guys did," Neji said after the silence got to his nerves. Sasuke relaxed and so did Naruto. But nontheless, it scared the raven a bit... Sasuke never imagined they would get together, but it turned out they aren't so that's...good? Hinata laughed lightly, her hand in front of her mouth, as Kankuro scoffed lightly.

"So is everyone else here?" Sasuke asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, they are all in the dance room, either dancing, drinking, or eating," Kankuro explained. Naruto tilted his head.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto said, blinking.

"We wanted to get away from the noise for a moment...and we were also waiting for you and Sa-Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, smiling. Naruto nodded in understandment, while Sasuke just blinked. "But since we're all here, let go to the dance room."

"I'm with Hinata!" Kankuro said with a grin, and without waiting, he grabbed the shy girl's hand and led her back to the dance room. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped, Neji glared, and Gaara just blinked, but they all followed as well. Whe Naruto entered the dance room, the first thing he noticed was how the music was so loud it hurt his ears. Then he noticed there were a lot of people, all dancing, eating, or drinking, just like Kankuro had said. Naruto saw a few familiar faces from all of his classes, all laughhing and smiling. Naruto relaxed a bit of his tence posture, seeing how people are enjoying themselves. But he noticed, that when Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara came in after him, people stopped and stared. Naruto then began to here murmering run through out the croud, and he barely caught anything they said.

_"Three of the yonnin just entered the room...together!"_

_"Uchiha and Subaku?!"_

_"Who's that blondie?"_

_Is that blondie with the yonin?"_

Those were the very few of the things he caught, and his eyes widened in shock. He remembered Kiba talking about this on the first day of school! He had totally forgot about it!! Naruto glanced back at his three friends. He knew Sasuke had been...a 'yonnin', but Gaara and Neji too!? Who was the last one!? Naruto made a mental note to ask them about the yonnin crap later. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him, then flicking his head towards the right, signaling to go that way. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke with Neji and Gaara. Soon, they were at the east side of the room, where they found Shikamaru and everyone else. Naruto noticed the girl with Shikamaru and his eyes widened, recognising that blond hair and four pig-tails. That same girl turned when everyone else noticed them coming, and looked at them, her green eyes landed on Naruto. She blinked before she grinned widely.

"Naruto!!! Long time no see cutie!!!" Temari shouted through the music when they reached their large group. Naruto turned pink at the nickname, but smiled when Temari hugged him warmly.

"It's nice to see you too Temari," Naruto said smiling.

"What!??!!" Temari shouted. Naruto then realized his regular voice volume is not enough.

"I said!!! It's nice to see you too Temari!!!!" Naruto shouted, satasfied when Temari grinned and nodded. Naruto was a bit surprised when Shikamaru took hold of temari's hand and smiled lazily at her, saying something into her ear, which she nodded to with a grin. Naruto watched as the two left the group and entered the crowded dance floor. Naruto then realized they were going to dance. Naruto looked around the ir group, and only saw Shino and Kiba that were new. They were talking to Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke. Naruto took the opportunity to look around the dance floor. He saw Hinata and Kankuro dancing, and even Ino with Chouji. He smiled to himself, feeling content that his friend were enoying themselves. He looked around further, seeing if he could see anyone else. He saw Lee and Ten Ten from PE by the buffet, talking to each other.

_**Bushy brow has a girl?! Who would've thought!**_

_"They seem nice together..." _Naruto said, blinking and tearing his gaze away from them. Naruto wanted to look around a bit, walk around. He glanced back to his friends, who were still talking among each other.

_**They won't notice! Go enjoy yourself kit!!**_

_"Yeah...you're right... I can take care of myself anyways!" _Naruto said, before he began to walk away from his friends, exploring the place. He was a bit thirsty so he decided to got to the buffet table, where he poured himself some punch. He took a sip and liked the sweet taste a lot! As he sipped, he looked around the room from the angle. He still saw the same faces, no new ones. Naruto sighed softly and looked around the buffet, and froze when he saw pink hair.

_**Aw great, there's barbie.**_

Naruto was about to walk away, not wanting to get into trouble, but he noticed that Sakura was busy talking to her guests and greeting people. Naruto blinked. She wasn't such a bad host... Naruto's attention averted to the person next to Sakura and almost spat his drink when he realized it was Sai, the person from art class. Ever since the first day, Sai had made small conversations with him during class. Naruto had come to like the boy as a friend, but he just never expected Sai to be a party type. And he flushed red when Sai looked up and met his gaze.

_**Caught~**_

_"I hope he doesn;t think I was stalking him...or anything weird like that..." _Naruto said nervously. He began to panic a bit when Sai said something to Sakura and began his way over to him. _"He's coming this way!"_

_**He's probably going to say hi, kit.**_

Naruto calmed himself, and was pleased when he was able to breath normally when Sai finally reached him. Sai waved at him and Naruto waved back. The dark haired boy pointed towards the door, signaling they should go to the hall. Naruto nodded and followed Sai out of the dance room, to the quieter hall were he had been a while ago.

"Hello Naruto-kun... I didn't expect you would come to this party," Sai said once they were away from the music. Naruto smiled nervously.

"My friends came...so I thought uh..why not?" Naruto said nervously. He peeked up at the smiling boy curiously. "What about you Sai? Why are you here?"

"I'm Sakura-chan's date...." Sai said calmly, earning a flabergasted expression from Naruto.

"E-eh?" Naruto stammered. Sai chuckled and gently grabbed Naruto's hand and began to lead him to the back of the house. Naruto noticed that Sai's hand felt like Sasuke's, but it was cold, not warm. But it was still comfortable.

"Yes... Sakura-chan asked me to be her date at the last minute," Sai explain as they walked through a dim lighted hall. Naruto nodded but frowned.

"Do you know why she asked you and not someone else?" Naruto asked. Sai smiled but remained silent for a while.

"Yes..... She said I looked similar to Sasuke-kun...." Sai said. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That's a bad excuse..." Naruto mumbled. Sai looked at him questioningly. Naruto sighed. "To ask someone to be your date..just because they look like someone you like...that's horrible.... It means they don't like you for who you really are...."

"....I see... That seems true enough, but I really don't care...." Sai said, his smile falling. "It's not like I like Sakura-chan myself. I just did as she pleased."

"Why?" Naruto said, frowning. Sai stopped walking and his expression was blank.

"I'm not really sure......" Sai said. Naruto shook his head disapprovingly.

".....don't date someone if you don't like them," Naruto mumbled softly. "That's horrible....."

"So you like Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked. Naruto turned beet red and pulled away from Sai, shaking his head furiously.

"N-not like that! I-I like him as a friend! B-but...." Naruto stuttered, facing Sai. Sai stared down at Naruto seriously.

"That doesn't make sence. You just said not to date people you don't like...but you yourself are doing that?" Sai said, seeming puzzled. Naruto redder and shook his head.

"I'm Sasuke's 'pretend' date! We only did this so w-we could get into the party!" Naruto explained. Naruto was caught by surprise when Sai took his hand, then held his face with his other hand.

"I like you Naruto-kun...... So if I asked you out....would that be ok?" Sai asked, staring deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto found himself paralysed from shock, so when Sai leaned in, and pressed him against the wall, he didn't struggle. And when Sai kissed him, he didn't struggle either. It wasn't until the dark haired slipped his hand under his fishnet shirt was when he snapped back into his sences.

"N-No!" Naruto protested, pushing against Sai, trying to get him off him. But Sai had a firm grip on his wrists and was pressing all his weight against his, pinning him to the wall. Naruto flushed red as Sai's tongue forcefully slid through his lips and into his mouth. Naruto tried to push the intruder out of his mouth, but failed miserably, and soon he found himself nimbly kissing Sai back. He heard a clicking sound, but didn't know where it came from nor did he cared what it was. "N-ng....."

Naruto panted heavily when Sai finally broke the kiss. The blonde continued to struggle for breath as Sai left kisses along his jawline down his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, his eye lashes falling against his flushed cheeks. Naruto let out a shaky moan when Sai ran his tongue along his neck, then nibbled on his earlobe. He felt those hands rub his stomache softly, making it feel good.

"Sa....suke...." Naruto breathed. He felt those hands freeze, and Naruto slowly realized what he had just said. Naruto tenced up, his eyes widened in shock. Sai took advantage of Naruto's state and slipped one of his hands into Naruto's pants, and Naruto snapped.

"N....NO!!!" Naruto cried, pushing Sai forcefully off. Naruto breathed heavily, his eyes wide from fear and shock as he stared down at Sai, who had fallen on the ground. Sai looked up at him blankly, but his dark eyes widened the slightest as they gazed at the tears that welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"Naru--

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Naruto screamed, not letting Sai finish. Naruto inched away from Sai, taking step by step back from Sai. Sai stumbled back to his feet and cautiously took a step towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun wait... I--

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Naruto cried, slapping Sai's hand away. Sai stared at Naruto with a look Naruto couldn't recognise as worry. Naruto's eyes flashed when Sai took two more steps towards him and reached out to him with both hands. Naruto did the first thing that came to mind. He punched Sai across the face then turned and ran, ignoring the calls of his name. He just wanted to get away! He didn't want to be touched! He didn't want to get raped!

_'Not again! No more!!' _Naruto thought to himself as he ran up the stairs and down more halls. He couldn't believe he kissed Sai back! He couldn't believe he actaully enjoyed how Sai had touched him! He couldn't believe he had moaned Sasuke's name!! Naruto ran into the nearest room and shut the door behind him. He breathed heavily as he stared at the door with hysterical eyes. The tears were still welling up in his eyes, wanting to spill but wouldn't. Naruto backed himself into a corner, where he hugged himself tightly.

_**Kit?! Are you okay? Calm down!**_

_"K-Kyuubi!! Keep them away!! I-I don't want to... I-I don't wan to get rapped!!" _Naruto said fearfully, shutting his eyes tightly.

_Whats wrong?_

_Why are you crying?_

Naruto's eyes widened, fear visible in them. He felt so cold, and didn't realize until now...

_Did your daddy hit you too?_

_Is your daddy mad too?_

_Tell us!!_

Naruto turned slowly, his eyes dialated when he saw two little kids. Both were girls, and they were both wearing white dresses, both had strawberry blonde hair. They had cute faces...Naruto could tell they had cute faces..... But the poor things, they probably don't know that one of them is hideously burned, and the other was stabbed and scratched beyond recognition. Naruto was trembling violently as he just stared at the two girls with nothing but horror.

"My my my.... You still have your gift don't you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened further and he stopped trembling, but he was numb...Naruto didn't dare to look at the ghostly white man by the door, not daring to look into those amber eyes.

"And I can see you still don't know how to use it...what a shame." _he_ said, taking steps towards Naruto. "And to think... You probably don't realize how powerful your gift is....ne Naruto-kun?"

".................." Naruto remained silent, to scared to even say anything.

"How rude. Not speaking when I deliberately asked you a question!" _he_ sighed. "Do I have to punish you, my pet? Do you even remember me? Tell me.....what is my name?"

Naruto stared at the two children. They seemed like little daisies compared to what was standing right before him. Naruto's trembling began again, and the tears finally began to pour down his face.

"....O-Orochimaru...." Naruto said in a hushed voice. A sick grin shown through the darkness.

"Good boy..."

_**Crap...**_


	16. Party Crasher

_**OKAY! CHAPTER 16 UP FOR THE FIGHT! damn im on a roll! I feel so proud! Sorry it took a while though! Anyways, I left off at a dreadful scene! Where Naruto is alone...with Orochimaru... A bunch of crap is gonna happen! BE PREPARED! anywho enjoy**_

**_PS! This was supposed to be posted on Sasuke's b-day...but it was too depressing, so no...it's not his present lol xD''_**

**_WARNING!: CONTAINS MATURE STUFF! SORTAAA_**

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 16: Party Crasher_

_**A little bit before Naruto left with Sai...**_

Sasuke laughed at a joke Kiba had just told him. It was hard to believe but...he was actually enjoying himself!

"I heard that one from my old man!" Kiba shouted over the music, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke smiled contently and he looked to his right, expecting to see Naruto by him, but the blonde wasn't there. Sasuke's eyes widened before he began to look around frantically. He calmed though, when he saw the blond at the buffet table, sipping on punch. He smiled and relaxed. Of course Naruto wouldn't go too far from him! At least not without telling him first. Sasuke, feeling reassured turned to talk to the other boys. Every once in a while, he glanced over to Naruto, making sure he was there.

"C'mon! Have a drink!" Sasuke heard Kiba saying. He turned and noticed that Kiba was offering beers to Neji and Gaara. Shino was already sipping on one, but Sasuke had the feeling that Shino was still the same, even if he got drunk. Neji shook his head nervously while Gaara just stared at the stuff. Sasuke smiled before he took one from Kiba. He lifted it in toast before he sipped it, earning a grin from the doggish boy. Sasuke, from the corner of his eyes, saw Gaara take one too and eyed it cautiously, before taking a sip. Neji sighed in defeat before he too took one, taking a swig from it. This party wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Here he was with friends and having a pretty good time.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He spoke too soon... Sasuke turned with a weary look to look at Sakura, who was smiling brightly at him.

"I'm glad you could come!" She shouted over the music. Sasuke shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. "I came over to tell you that Naruto wants you!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled, knowing Sakura wouldn't hear. He glanced over at the buffet and didn't see Naruto.

"He told me to come get you! He said something about a gift he wanted to give you, but alone!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. Something wasn't right. Sakura would never do the favor for Naruto to come get him so he could give him a gift... But Sasuke decided he'd play along. He was so preoccupied with wondering where Naruto was, he didn't realize when Neji's and Gaara's eyes lit up when they heard Naruto's name.

"Okay! Lead the way!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and beginning to lead him away. Sasuke threw a good-bye over his shoulder to his friends before he let himself be guided out of the dance room into the hall way. Sasuke eyed Sakura through narrowed eyes as the pink haired girl led him down a hall, leading him further into the room. "So do you know what gift Naruto wanted to give me?"

"No, he didn't show it to me. He just told me to come and get you..." Sakura said, smiling back at him. Sasuke nodded.

"Ah..." Sasuke muttered. They were now in a dim lighted hall. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah! We're very close!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed softly, looking to the side boredly, looking at the pictures.

_"That doesn't make sence. You just said not to date people you don't like...but you yourself are doing that?" _

Sasuke looked up at the voice. He recognized that voice...who was it... Sasuke's eyes lit up. That voice belong to Sai! Sasuke frowned at the thought. Why was that damn artist here? And who was he talking to?

_"I'm Sasuke's 'pretend' date! We only did this so w-we could get into the party!" _

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that voice...he would know it from anywhere!

_'Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought, wondering why Sai and Naruto were talking to each other, and even more, so far from the dance room. He heard a soft thump.

_"I like you Naruto-kun... So if I asked you out...would that be ok?"_

Sasuke scowled at that, and he found himself quickening his pace, so now it seemed like he was leading instead of Sakura. He saw to figures up ahead, and they were close to each other. Sasuke squinted, the people getting clearer and clearer. But the closer he got, the slower his pace became, and the wider his eyes got.

_'wh...what?' _Sasuke thought as he stared at Sai and Naruto kissing. He felt his blood run cold and he didn't know what to think...or do... But before he could think about what to do, Sakura gave his hand a good yank. Everything else was a blur. He heard the sound of a door clicking close behind him, he felt someone grab the collar of his shirt, there was an overwhelming scent of Cherry perfume mixed with alcohol, and then he found himself tasting said alcohol. He gazed wildly at Sakura's closed eyes as the pink haired girl move her lips against his desperately, begging for a responce. But he just stood there numbly, the images of Naruto and Sai kissing running through his mind. And now...Sakura was kissing him? Why? Why was she doing it now of all times? Sasuke then remembered about the roof incedent...how Sakura had seen them... Sasuke growled and pushed Sakura away from him. He glared down at a panting Sakura, and his eyes flickered around. They were in a closet.

"What...the _fuck_, Sakura!" Sasuke growled lowly. "What did you do! Did you drug Naruto! Did you make Sai get Naruto alone! Because it's obvious that Naruto had no gift for me!"

All this time, Sasuke had been hissing his words, so not to be heard. Sakura glared back at him, huffing a bit. She then looked down as a shadow went over her eyes.

"Why would I drug Naruto? I'd never touch that..._thing_..." Sakura spat. "And why would I make Sai do something he doesn't want to? Can't you see Sasuke-kun? Naruto did all this on his own accord! And he did tell me to come get you!"

"Bull!" Sasuke growled, getting angrier and angrier by the second. "If Naruto didn't like me, he'd tell me! Not do a low stunt like the one you did!"

"But Sasuke-kun! Naruto doesn't deserve you! He's only manipulating you!" Sakura protested. The pink haired girl yelped when Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and slammed her lighty against the wall.

"Dont...you _ever_ say that to me again," Sasuke said in a low voice, his sharingan spinned wildly at Sakura. "Naruto is not that kind of person... And if you ever try to harm him ever again... I swear I'll kill you..."

Sakura stared at Sasuke fearfully, her green eyes beginning to well up in tears. Sasuke let out a low growl before he let her go.

"Speak of this to no one... got it!" Sasuke spat, earning a weak nod from Sakura. Sasuke glared at her angrily, and was about to say something when he noticed something. It was...quiet...too quiet. Sasuke's eyes widened and felt like hitting himself and punching Sakura out of anger. "You put a genjutsu over me!"

"I-I had to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sobbed, sniveling on the ground. Sasuke growled before he made a seal.

"Kai!" Sasuke growled. The illusion of silence disappeared, and Sasuke could once again here the pounding from the music down the hall. Sasuke turned on his heal and left, leaving Sakura to sob. he was angry...actually beyond angry! But at the same time relieved because the scene he had seen had been fake. Naruto had never kissed Sai...that was good. Sasuke made his way back to the dance room wearily. But for some reason...he had a really bad feeling. He entered the dance room again, being blasted with music again, but he felt a little better. he made his way back to the group, expecting Naruto to be there. When he arrived, everyone was there, even the ones that had gone dancing. Some looked a bit woosy, and Sasuke realized they were probably drunk. But the one who looked the worst was Kiba.

"O-OI SASUKE! WELCOME (hic) VACK VUDDEH!" Kiba shouted over the music, making Sasuke sweatdrop. Sasuke approached them, and that's when he noticed something... He noticed that someone was missing...actually three... Neji, Gaara, and Naruto...

"Hey do you know where Neji, Gaara, and Naruto are?" Sasuke shouted over the music to the group.

"Neji and Gaara left just a while ago! Gaara looked like he was going to be sick from the beer he had drank, so Neji took him to the bathroom!" Temari shouted over the music, shaking her head.

"And Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"I haven't seen him since I left you guys!" Ino shouted to him. Sasuke stared at her and looked at everyone else, all of them giving him blank clueless looks. Sasuke felt his heart pound. Naruto wasn't here? Then where was he!

"I'll go look for him then! Be right back!" Sasuke shouted, earning nods from everyone else.

"YEAH! YOU GO FIND NAWUTO! GO GET YOUR UKE!" Kiba shouted after him, earning 'shhhhhhs' from everyone. Sasuke turned a bit pink from that but ignored it. He walked around the dance room, searching its every nook and crany, but he didn't find Naruto at all. Sasuke began to panic and he found himself shouting Naruto's name over the loud music. But he never got a reply.

_'Where can he be?'_ Sasuke thought. Then he thought back to the "genjutsu". What if...it really wasn't genjutsu, what if he really had seen that? Sasuke's eyes were wide as he pushed through the dancing crowd, running over to the doors. He left the dance room, but immediately ran into someone. The both fell backwards, Sasuke banging his head a bit against the door.

"Whatch it!" Sasuke growled.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he stared into a face that looked a lot like his. Sai was panting, and his face was flushed. Anger began to boil through Sasuke's body as he stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! It's a good thing I found you! I have to te-oof!" sai was cut off from his sentence as Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily, aiming punches to Sai's face, but the boy blocked his face with his arms. "YOU DID IT WITH NARUTO DIDN'T YOU? YOU ASS HOLE!"

"Sasuke-kun! Let me explain!" Sai shouted back, but Sasuke merely grabbed Sai by the throat. Sai strained before he too wrapped his hands around Sasuke's throat, choking him too.

"You... bastard! ...wh-what is...there...to explain!" Sasuke strained out, glaring as best as he could at Sai.

"Please Sasuke-kun...if you...don't...listen to...me... Naruto-kun might...hurt himself!" Sai strained out, glaring back at Sai. Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately let go of Sai, and the other did the same to him. Both boys gasped for breath, both glaring at each other.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun is really scared right now," Sai said in a rush. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You see, I kissed him, and I tried to get him into bed," Sai said, looking at Sasuke seriously. Sasuke was about to shout something but Sai beat him to it. "I didn't want to though... Sakura told me to do that..."

"...That bitch!" Sasuke growled angrily. Sai shook his head.

"She's not important right now! The point is, Naruto-kun is freaked out and he ran away from me. I tried looking for him, but couldn't find him at all! So I thought you could! After all...you are the closest to Naruto's heart."

Sasuke stared at Sai, who gave him a sad smile. ...Maybe he could learn to like this guy...at least a little if not a lot. sasuke nodded before he got up to his feet, Sai following his example. Sasuke placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"...Arigatou Sai..." Sasuke muttered, before he turned and ran into the direction Sakura had led him. He ran passed the scene of the kiss and kept going down the hall, till he came to a room. There were three more halls from here, and a stair case that led to the second floor. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he tried to think, tried to figure out which way Naruto would've gone!

_**Up...**_

Sasuke jumped at the voice he had heard. He looked around wildly, but saw no one. Sasuke's eyes narrowed wearily. That voice was right in his ear though...and it had been so clear. Sasuke looked up, glaring. The voice had said up...so did that mean that Naruto was upstairs? Sasuke didn't hesitate and began to run up the stairs, and was only met by more halls, but for some reason, Sasuke ran down one specific hall. He somehow knew he took the right one. Sasuke noticed that there were a lot of doors now, and he had the strangest feeling Naruto was in one of them. So Sasuke began his wild search, opening every door and looking inside. But he found Naruto in non of them. Sasuke found himself at the last door there was in the hall.

_'Naruto's got to be in this one...' _Sasuke thought, glaring at the doornob, snatching it and then yanked it open. Nothing. Sasuke stared into the room with wide weary eyes. How can it be? He was sure Naruto would be in this one! Sasuke shut the door and he stared at the ground, feeling frsutration and desperation well up inside him. _'Damnit!'_

Sasuke punched the door angrily. He had to find Naruto no matter what!

_**Here...**_

Sasuke jerked his head to the right when he felt something touch his right ear. He gazed with wide dark eyes when he saw the door three doors away from him, was glowing a soft red. Sasuke aproached it slowly, eyes still wide. When he stood before it, he realized the red glow was actaully chakra...very powerful chakra. Sasuke took a deep breath he slowly took hold of the doornob, the chakra disappeared immediately. Sasuke opened the door and looked inside it. It was still empty!

_**Look...**_

Sasuke shivered, suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him. Sasuke slowly stepped into the room, his eyes flickering from side to side. He saw nothing, and it was too dark to see anything anyways. Sasuke took cautious steps as he looked around the dark room squinting slightly, and then he hit something with his foot. Sasuke stopped and looked down curiously, only to freeze, and his eyes slowly grew wider and wider in horror. Naruto laid on the ground, completely naked, and he was trembling violently.

"N...Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out as he walked around the boy and crouched in front of him. Sasuke felt like something had been thrown at his gut as he stared at Naruto's face. He was so pale, and his azure eyes...they were dull, lifeless and they stared at nothing as tears streamed from them. "N-Naruto...what happened!"

Sasuke made an attempt to put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, but he saw Naruto's eyes dialate and look up at him fearfully.

"N-No! ... D-don't touch me!" Naruto said in a scratchy voice, as if he had been screaming for a long time. The blonde closed his eyes and curled himself into a tight ball, his hands covered his face. "I-I'm sorry! I-I won't misbehave anymore! I-I promise to be a-a good boy!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, what to say... The raven's wide eyes looked Naruto's naked body up and down, and was now beggining to notice the bruises that covered the blonde's body. Sasuke stared painfully at the blonde, and he gently touched the boy's shoulder, wincing when the blonde flinched.

"Naruto...tell me who did this to you?" Sasuke said gently as he looked around the room. He found what he was looking for and grabbed the blonde's jacket. Sasuke gently took the boy into his arms and drapped the jacket over his bruised shoulders and naked body.

"D-don't hurt me!" Naruto cried, trembling even more. With a pained expression, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, and soothingly stroked the golden locks.

"I won't hurt you... Naruto, it's me... Sasuke..." Sasuke said gently, smiling when the blonde looked up at him, his trembling eased a bit.

"S...Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded, and rubbed the blonde's back comfortly, glad when he noticed Naruto's trembling was easing up.

"Yeah... I came to find you... But I'm so sad that I found you like this..." Sasuke said softly, his sadness and pain showing in his voice. "I didn't come in time..."

"...ng...meh..." Sasuke looked down sadly as the blonde sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke just sat there, hugging him comfortingly. "H-He came back! H-He came back Sasuke! A-And... a-and he did horrible things to me again... Just l-like he used t-to!"

"Who Naruto?" Sasuke urged, brushing hair out of Naruto's sweaty face. The blonde trembled violently.

"...Orochi-chimaru..." Naruto whispered, making Sasuke freeze. Sasuke's eyes were wide as they stared at the ground, images of the cruel yellow-eyed man came to his mind. So he had been the one...the one who had caused so much to Naruto, cuasing this blonde to live in fear, and completely changed him! Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened.

"He... did this to you?" Sasuke whispered. The blonde sobbed softly, as if saying yes. Sasuke glared coldly at the ground. "...He was the one...who ruined you?"

"What if I was Sasuke-kun? What would you do?"

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide from anger. Naruto trembled even more violently and clung to Sasuke tightly. A cruel laugh filled the air.

"Naruto had been a bad boy! I had no choice but to punish him! And let me say, Naruto is so vocal when I do," Orochimaru said, chuckling cruelly.

**THWACK**

Orochimaru smiled, a kunai glistened behind him from the dim light. Orochimaru glanced at the hair that fell to ground. His attention averted back to Sasuke, who still had his back to him.

"Hmmm, you've been getting better ne Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed out, grinning. "And I'm glad that my gift accepted you. It would've been a shame if you had rejected the change."

"Shut-up..." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru looked up, his smile disappearing. The raven gently placed the blonde on the ground and stood up. "You...will pay for what you've done to Naruto..."

"Oh really?" Orochimaru mused. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way of two more kunais. Sasuke was facing him, his eyes were spinning from the sharingan.

"Yeah," Sasuke growled, glaring dangerously at Orochimaru. Orochimaru chuckled, and a moment later, there was a crash from below followed by screams. Orochimaru laughed harder at Sasuke's surprised expression.

"Seems like the party is finally starting," Orochimaru said cooly. Sasuke flinched when more screaming echoed through out the house. He was just glad that his friends were good ninjas. Sasuke's attention turned back to the man in front of him. "So what do you plan to do ne Sasuke-kun? Do you honostly believe you can defeat me?"

Sasuke just growled, glaring angrily at the man. Pain washed through him, starting from his neck. He winced, and gripped his neck, but remained glaring at Orochimaru. The man let out a hiss like laugh, and then disappeared.

"Come now Sasuke-kun. Just accept the curse mark, let it run through your blood," ORrochimaru said by his ear, making Sasuke's eyes widen. Sasuke heard a yelp from Naruto. "What's my pet any good to you ne Sasuke-kun? All he does is tremble and cry like the coward he is."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, and with speed he never knew he had, swung a fist at Orochimaru, who immediately let go of Naruto's golden hair to block his face. But that didn't stop Sasuke. Once his fist made contact with Orochimaru's blocking arms, he swung his other fist at him, barely giving the man any time to block it. Even before his other fist clashed with Orochimaru's hand, Sasuke aimed a kick to the snake's gut, this time hitting him, and sent him crashing into the wall. While the man was down, Sasuke did several hand seals, and took in a deep breath.

_'Gokakyu no jutsu!'_

When Sasuke exhailed, flames was produced and they engulfed Orochimaru. Sasuke turned his back to the burning body and picked up the trembling blonde. He had to get away with Naruto immediately. His top priorty was getting Naruto somewhere safe. Sasuke, holding onto Naruto tightly ran out of the room in speed that matched Rock Lee's from PE. He wasn't about to get caught by Orochimaru, so instead of taking the stairs down, he jumped over the railing and landed it. But, just when he was about to take off into the hall that lead to the front of the house, something ran into him, sending him to the ground. Sasuke had instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto, so the blonde wouldn't get harmed from the fall.

"Trying to escape Uchiha?" a voice said. Sasuke growled and sat up, his arms still protectively around the blonde. He was met by three people, and were around his age. One was covered in badages, was hunched over, and had funny fur coat on his back. Another was a guy that had unrulling hair and looked pretty much normal. Then the last was a girl with long black hair that was in a really loose ponytail.

"Oh and he has Naruto ne," the girl said, smirking. "I haven't seen blondie in so long! What a nice reunion no?"

"It sure is! And lookie here, it seems Orochimaru punished him, hee hee. I sorta wish I had been the one to punish him!" the boy with unrully hair said.

"You just might get your wish Udon After all, it's our mission to capture Naruto and leave," the hunched back guy said. Sasuke growled angrily, his sharingan spinning. The girl and boy smirked at him, and before Sasuke knew it, all three were surrounding him. And soon, someone grabbed Naruto by the arm and yanked him away from him. But before Sasuke could try take him back, and hurt the person who dared to touch Naruto, two fists slammed into his gutt, knocking the air out of him. Another fist punched his gut, and a foot slammed into his face, and it continued like this for a while. Sasuke spat out blood, his face had cuts and bruises, and his body ached from being abused so brutally. Someone grabbed his arms and pressed them against his back, forcing him to the ground.

"It seems that you very much like Naruto," a voice said into his ear, the one that belong to the girl. The girl gave out a gleeful laugh and grabbed Sasuke's hair, yanking it up.

"How fun, you get to see little Naruto play with Udon" the guy with the hunched back said. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the guy with unrulling hair pushed Naruto to the ground, the blonde let out a yelp.

"I wonder if Naruto's still as tight as he used to be?" the guy said, smirking cruelly as he unzipped his pants.

"N-No! D-don't touch me! L-Let go of m-me!" Naruto cried out, pushing Udon away from him. Sasuke's eyes dialated when Udon punched Naruto across the face, then turned him around and pressed his face against the hard floor roughly.

"Shut-it Naruto! No one's here to save you!" Udon said, as he slipped his pants a little and grabbed Naruto's hips, positioning himself. Sasuke struggled against the people that held him, eyes wide with fury, with hysteria, with pain.

"P-please! D-don't d-do this to me! Leave m-me alone! Please!" Naruto cried into the floor. The blonde let out a scream, when Udon slammed into him without warning. That's when Sasuke's last string snipped away. A powerful dark chakra exploded from Sasuke, instantly throwing off his restrainers off him.

"Wh...What's happning?" Rin said, her eyes wide as she sat up. The dark purple chakra surrounded Sasuke, growing bigger and bigger as Sasuke pushed himself up to his feet. Then marks began to spread across Sasuke's body like wild fire, covering all of his left side, and some of his right.

"This...This chakra!" Dosu said in a hushed tone as Sasuke stood there with his head bowed. "I-It's from the cursed mark!"

"AAHHH!" another scream erupted from the blonde, his azure eyes wide from pain, and tears leaked out as Udon thrusted roughly into him. Dosu gasped when Sasuke's head snapped up, revealing eyes that had the intent to kill.

"Udon! W-Watch out!" Dosu cried out to the dark haired boy, but it was to late, Sasuke was already by him. Sasuke grabbed the guy by the collar and yanked him away from Naruto, the blonde collapsing onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Wh-wha?" Udon said in surprise as he turned his head and looked straight into Sasuke's spinning eyes. Without warning, Sasuke flung the guy across the room with unbelievable strength, making the guy crash into the ground with a loud crash, even leaving a small crater where he landed. Udon coughed violently, and he weakly pushed himself to his knees and hands, but something slammed into his back and pushed him back into the ground.

"You're fond of these arms...ne?" Sasuke said in a low voice as he grabbed one of Udon's arms. Udon looked over his shoulder at Sasuke fearfuly.

"Wh-what are planning to do?" He gasped out. A wide cruel grin crossed Sasuke's face.

"Just like you caused pain to Naruto...I'll cause pain to you..." Sasuke said, and you can actually hear his delight. Before Udon could say anything, Sasuke violently tugged his arm back, and Udon let out an ear piercing scream.

"Udon!" Dosu and Rin cried out, their eyes wide. But Sasuke wasn't finished, he kept pulling and pulling till there was a horrifing crack, and Udon let out another ear splitting scream of agony. Sasuke dropped his limp arm.

"Now for the other..." Sasuke said, his grin still there.

"S-Sasuke! ...S-Stop!"

Sasuke froze when Naruto's raspy voice begged him to stop. Sasuke, along with everyone else in the room, gazed at the blonde with wide shocked eyes. The blonde was sitting up, his whole body trembling, but he gazed at Sasuke with tearful eyes.

"S-stop! ... P-please," the blonde sobbed, shutting his eyes, letting the tears flow. Sasuke didn't understand. This guy deliberately raped him...and caused him so much pain... And now when he was getting even, he didn't want ... to be in pain? Sasuke's eyes softened. Of course... Naruto is naturally a kind person. No matter how much he is changed, traumatised...he'd always be kind. Sasuke stood there, looking down at Udon who was panting heavily. One arm is enough, right? Sasuke walked away from Udon, and made his way to the blonde, crouching down before the crying blonde.

"...Take him and leave...before I change my mind..." Sasuke said dangerously over to Dosu and Rin, who both flinched and nodded. The two jumped over to Udon and grabbed him, then disappeared. Sasuke gazed at Naruto painfully and sadly. His marks remained where they were, for he was still very angry for what had just happened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered softly, cautiously reaching out to Naruto. The blonde flinched when Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder, but nontheless, didn't pull away. The blonde opened his eyes and gazed up at Sasuke.

"...un...ng... S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, before he flung himself into Sasuke's arms, where he sobbed into the raven's shoulder. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around the boy's sweaty naked body, holding him close. He didn't care who would find them like this. If it was an enemy, he'd take them on. He wouldn't let anymore harm come to Naruto...no more...

**-x- -x-**

Hours later...or maybe had been only minutes...maybe seconds... Sasuke didn't know. All he knew was that the moon was shinning brightly into the room from the tall window. Sasuke was now against a wall, holding a sleeping Naruto close to him. After the incident, and Naruto sobbed to his heart content, Sasuke had picked the blonde up and walked over to the wall. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping blonde, who's eyes were puffy and red. Sasuke's eyes narrowed sadly and he brought the blonde's jacket tighter around his naked body and burried his face into the golden hair. His marks had long gone after 30 minutes and no enemy came. Sasuke had thought of leaving this room, and move, try to find someone. But he was scared he'd run to an enemy and then Naruto would get hurt again. No...he didn't take that chance, especially when he heard so much fighting around him. He just stayed put, prepared for whatever.

Seconds ticked by, and Sasuke felt exhaustion crawling over him, but he couldn't go to sleep, not now. Just when his eyes began to droop close, Sasuke heard footsteps, and that woke him up completely. Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly and glared, his eyes flickering from hall to hall, waiting for someone to come out of one of them. The footsteps got louder, and Sasuke realized there were more than one. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, still glaring. His top priorty was to protect Naruto...so he'd had have to let go of the blonde to fight. Before Sasuke could even move an inch to put Naruto down, three people came running in. Immediately, he reacted and threw shurikens at them, but they were countered by other shurikens.

"Sasuke! Calm down! I-It's only us!"

Sasuke froze, but didn't let down his glare when he recognised the voice as Shikmaru's.

"How can I be sure you're not an enemy using the henge jutsu!" Sasuke growled. There was a sigh.

"On the first day of school, we played truth and dare, I chosed truth, and you guys asked if i liked someone, I said yes," Shikamaru said. Sasuke immediately relaxed, feeling better. He squinted a bit and saw Shikamaru through the dark. Temari and Kiba were with him too.

"Wh...What a relief," Sasuke sighed, his eyes looked so weary, it made him look older.

"We're glad to find you too Sasuke! We've been looking for you like crazy! You and Naruto! But we still haven't found Naruto..." Kiba said, getting sad near the end. Sasuke winced.

"Naruto is right here..." Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Eh? Where?" Temari said, squinting. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping blonde and took his jacker off him, revealing the bruised covered blonde. Temari gasped horrified, while Kiba and Shikamaru stared at him with wide horrified eyes.

"Wha...What happened to him!" Temari cried, immediately going over to Sasuke and Naruto's side. Sasuke gazed sadly down at Naruto.

"...He...someone hurt him..." Sasuke said in a whisper. He didn't think it was wise to tell them who exactly it was...especially if one of them was Orochimaru. Kiba and Shikamaru joined them.

"Aw man! They beated him!" Shikamaru said, clenching his fists.

"B-But why is he naked!" Kiba asked.

"...Because he... he..." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say it. He just gazed down at the sleeping blonde painfully.

"Sasuke... you're crying..." Shikamaru said softly. Sasuke's eyes widened, and watched as droplets fall onto Naruto's face. He didn't realize he had let some tears squeeze through. Sasuke just bowed his face, hiding his face with his bangs. A hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Sasuke... I have the feeling you really care about Naruto..." Temari said gently. Sasuke's tears came quicker, and more tears poured down his face. Of course he cared for him! Naruto meant the world to him! Sasuke wiped at his tears furiously, angry that he was showing weakness. "It's okay to cry, Sasuke."

"Yeah...we won't judge." Kiba said.

"After all... you love Naruto right?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke just remained silent, letting the tears stream down his face.

"Hey, we won't tell anything to the others!" Kiba reassured. "It'll be our secret!"

"Yeah," both Shikamaru and Temari agreed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that. he was glad...that he had became friends with these guys... all thanks to Naruto too... Because if Naruto weren't here, he would've never spoken to his new friends. Sasuke sighed softly, before he shrugged off his collared shirt. He had to cover Naruto up as best as he could. He slipped on his shirt onto Naruto, and buttoned it. IT was big on him, so it went passed his mid thighs, covering him up perfectly. Suddenly, a pair of dark jeans were handed to him. Sasuke looked up to see Temari smiling at him. He glanced at her, and noticed that her red shirt was long, so it pretty muched looked like she was wearing a dress now. Sasuke smiled gratefully and took them, slipping them onto Naruto. They fitted perfectly amazingly.

"Now he's dressed...and those bruises are hidden," Temari said. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto tightly and tried pushing himself up to his feet. But he had been sitting down for so long, his legs gave way a bit, but Shikamaru and Kiba helped him up.

"C'mon! We better go tell everyone else you guys are okay!" Kiba said, with a sad grin.

"How troublesome.. this house is so big, it'll take hours..." Shikamaru whined lightly. Sasuke nodded softly and together, the four, plus Naruto, made there way looking for the others. They found them one by one, each asked what happened to Naruto. And each were given the same answer.

"He was hit on the neck... knocked out by a ninja during battle."

_**how depressing...**_


	17. Recovering a Broken Heart

_**Chapter 17 has come at last! Phew, i feel so proud! I checked on Microsoft word and realized this whole story was like 140 pages! And I was so proud! But I wouldn't have gotten here if it weren't for you readers! And meh family! And meh friends! And meh doggie of course! Lol As I had promised! There had been a bunch of drama and horrible crap in the last two chappies! I hope I did an okay job . Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Review at the end!**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE! YES, THAT MEANS THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MALES! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 17: Recovering a Broken Heart_

_knock knock..._

"Ugh...what time is it?" Tsunade grumbled as she turned and glanced at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened then narrowed angrily "It's two in the fucking morning! Who the hell comes over at this time!"

_Knock knock!_

"U-uh Tsunade-sama, someone's at the door," Tsunade heard Shizune's voice say from outside the door. Tsunade growled and threw her covers off her and got out of bed. She opened the door angrily, earning a squeak from Shizune, who quickly stepped out of her way. Tsunade grumbled as she walked over to the front door, where they kept on knocking and knocking.

"WHAT?" Tsunade roared as she flung the door open. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw, and she heard Shizune gasp in shock. There, at her doorway, stood Sasuke with Naruto in his arms. The raven gazed at Tsunade painfully. "Wh...What did you do to him! What happened to Na-

"If you let me explain...I'd be happy to tell you..." Sasuke said in a soft voice, gazing down at Naruto sadly. Tsunade growled softly before she hurried Sasuke in.

"Follow me," Tsunade snapped, walking briskly to her room, and Sasuke was right behind her with Naruto in his arms, and Shizune right by him. Tsunade pointed at the bed, and Sasuke placed the blonde on the bed gently. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed by Naruto, not letting go of his hand as he looked up wearily to see Tsunade and Shizune sitting in two chairs.

"Explain..." Tsunade ordered, her honey brown eyes narrowed dangerously. So Sasuke shot right into the story of what happened at the party. From when they first stepped into the house, until when Shikamaru and the others offered to come with him to tell Tsunade.

"But I didn't let them come...because I'm not even sure myself, if they knew Orochimaru had been behind the attack," Sasuke finished, staring into two pairs of serious eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...you stayed by Naruto-kun's side that whole time?" Shizune asked. Sasuke nodded softly, looking down at the blonde's face. "...We're really grateful for that."

"More importantly, you said you caught Orochimaru on fire?" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded again.

"Yes...but im absolutely sure that he wasn't killed by it," Sasuke said.

"Of course he wouldn't be killed. He's Orochimaru after all," Tsunade growled. "That snake always slithers himself out of trouble! And did he tell you why he came?"

"No...nothing at all..." Sasuke said softly, his grip on Naruto's hand tightened. Tsunade growled before she stood up, pacing.

"And...he hurt Naruto again...right?... And someone else hurt him too? " Tsunade said. Sasuke remained silent for a while.

"...Yes..."

"Damnit all!" Tsunade growled angrily, bringing her fist down on a side table, breaking it in two.

"Tsunade-sama! Calm down, you'll wake up Naruto-kun!" Shizune warned. Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. She fell silent for a long time, both Sasuke and Shizune stared at her wearily.

"...And you say...that you had protected Naruto when this strange power washed over you?" Tsunade said, glancing over her shoulder in time to see Sasuke nod. "...Show me your neck..."

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said, alarmed. Tsunade strided across the room, and pushed Sasuke's shirt aside, to reveal the tear drop shaped marks. Tsunade's gaze narrowed.

"Just as I suspected... He placed a curse mark on you..." Tsunade whispered.

"What?" Shizune said, standing up and running over to see for herself. Sasuke pulled away from the two, glaring.

"What's so wrong about it! It only gave me power and I've had it since the last time he attacked Konoha!" Sasuke retorted.

"You fool!" Tsunade shouted angrily. "The curse mark isn't a gift that would bring flowers and peace to the world! This thing eats away at your soul!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news. He sat there numbly, not knowing what to say.

"We're going to have to put a protective seal over it," Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed. "I'll tell Kakashi to place it on you the next time I see him. ...At least this curse mark can be prevented..."

"This curse mark?" Sasuke said, glancing up at Tsunade. Shizune and Tsunade exchanged looks, before they nodded.

"I'm sure you noticed...that Naruto isn't your average shinobi..." Tsunade mumbled, sitting down by Sasuke and patting the blonde's hand softly. "...Three things make him different. Two of them have to be told by him, since I have no right to tell you... But the one that makes him the most difference...is his soul. He naturally makes people want to be with him..."

Tsunade smiled at that. But then her smile faded and she looked at Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

"Naruto has a curse mark too..." Tsunade said, making Sasuke's eyes widen. "His curse mark is very unique...very different from most. Such as, you cant see it unless you apply chakra on it."

Sasuke watched as Tsunade placed her hand over Naruto's forehead, a moment later, her hand was surrounded by her blue chakra. Sasuke watched in amazement as that chakra immediately was sucked into the center of Naruto's forehead. And soon, a glowing red curse mark appeared on the blonde's forehead. Sasuke stared at it, dumbfounded. It was very different from his, it wasn't a tear dropped shaped. Very different... It wasn't even three shapes, it was one whole shape. And what's worse, it was the shape of an eye. Sasuke felt like he was staring into a third eye, that stared back at him.

"Very different..." Tsunade whispered, her chakra disappered, and so did the mark on Naruto's forehead. "And another thing about it...no matter how much you try...this thing can never have a seal... So Naruto has no choice but to deal with it everyday... But the good thing, he never feels pain from it like you do. But what it does to him is enough pain to last a lifetime. I'm sure...you'll figure it out...or he will tell you eventually."

Sasuke nodded softly, and gazed at the blonde's face, his grip tightened on his hand. To think...that they were a lot alike.

"Well...I'm glad you brought Naruto, Sasuke... and I'm forever grateful for the protection you gave him..." Tsunade said, patting Sasuke's hand softly. Shizune smiled and nodded.

"Without you... We don't know what would've happened," Shizune said.

"You know... Naruto had been changing a lot...he was actually going back to being his old self...and it was all thanks to you Sasuke," Tsunade said, smiling. Sasuke looked at her with slight wide eyes.

"We think...that Naruto might need more help from you Sasuke-kun," Shizune said. Tsunade nodded.

"No doubt seeing Orochimaru would bring back all his nightmares, his fears. And it would have scared off all those emotions Naruto was getting back," Tsunade said sadly. Sasuke stayed silent, staring at the two women, then at the blonde.

"...Is it okay if I stay with Naruto? At all times?" Sasuke said in a whisper. He brushed hair out of Naruto's face. "...I don't think I can be away from him for even a minute."

"But what about your parents?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't worry about that...they wouldn't mind," Sasuke said with a bitter smile. "I'm sure they'd understand..."

"...Very well Sasuke... I'm putting you in charge of Naruto from now on," Tsunade said after a pause. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank-you..."

**-x- -x-**

"Naruto, I brought you lunch."

Dull azure eyes tore its gaze from the orange sheets, and looked up to stare into a pair of dark eyes. Naruto stared at Sasuke, who approached the blonde with a bento box in his hand. The raven sat in the chair that was place by the blonde bed, and gave the bento to Naruto. Naruto stared at it blankly for a few seconds before he slowly opened it, to reveal nice yummies. Sasuke watched the blonde through soft tired eyes, hoping the blonde would eat this.

After he had the talk to Tsunade, the hokage had let Sasuke and Naruto take her room, and she decided to sleep on the couch. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the chair, never letting go of the blonde's hand. He had woken up when he felt something jerk away from his hand. When he had looked up, Naruto was on the other side of the bed, curled up, and staring at him with frightened eyes. All morning, Naruto had been jumpy and frightened, even Tsunade and Shizune's comforting didn't help much. But after the blonde had calmed down, Sasuke said he'd take the blonde to his room, luckily, the said blonde had agreed. But when Sasuke had made a grab for his hand, Naruto had jerked away immediately, and began to tremble. So Sasuke kept his hands to himself, and just allowed Naruto to follow him. He had given the blonde fresh clothes, and a towel, and told him to take a shower. The blonde obeyed without a question, and when he was done, Sasuke told him to get rest...so he did. And at that time, Sasuke gave the blonde breakfast, but Naruto refused to eat anything, saying he wasn't morning, Sasuke didn't leave the blonde, only for important things did he leave. Like getting him food, or using the bathroom, but that's about it. And right now, it was about noon and lunch time.

Naruto stared at the food in the bento box, then looked up at Sasuke.

"What? You don't like it? Is there something wrong with it?" Sasuke asked gently, looking into the bento box. He didn't see anything wrong! Naruto just might not like it.

"...Did you make this?" Naruto said softly, that Sasuke hardly heard it. Sasuke glanced at the blonde and nodded.

"Yup. Don't worry, I've had a lot of practice, so I'm sure it can't be that bad," Sasuke said, smiling encouragingly.

"...thank-you..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled and nodded, but the blonde didn't smile back. Tsunade and Shizune had been right... Naruto was back to being scared and lifeless. Even his voice had gotten back to the volume he had first heard him speak in...maybe even quieter. But he was glad when the blonde pickd up his chopsticks and began to quietly eat. All he could do was watch him with gentle eyes. If he hadn't loved this boy so much, he wondered if he'd be this patient with the boy? Probably not.. Sasuke was impatient with weak people...or at least he used to be. But being around Naruto had changed him too, little by little.

"Are you thirsty?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the blonde when Naruto paused in his eating. The blonde nodded softly. Sasuke nodded too. "Okay stay here... I'll be right back."

And with that Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto looked around the room for the umpteenth time. It seemed so different, though nothing has been changed since he left for the party. He glanced over at Sasuke's side of the room. It was empty at the moment...minus the alarm clock on his side table. Sasuke hadnt left him to get clothes and his things, which made Naruto get this strange feeling. He was sure he had felt this before, but he couldn't remember...

_**That's called guilt kit.**_

_"Guilt?" _Naruto said softly, closing his eyes to see the enormous fox. Kyuubi nodded softly.

_**You feel bad that you're keeping up Sasuke's time...when he could be at home with his family.**_

_"..why?..." _Naruto asked, not understanding. He had a feeling he had known the answer to this too. Kyuubi gazed down at Naruto a bit sadly.

_**I don't understand... you hadn't forgoten your feelings for Gaara and Neji and everyone else you used to know before the first time... but you forget your feelings for Sasuke? The one who has done so much for you, in so little time..**_

_"He has?"_ Naruto asked, frowning lightly. Kyuubi nodded.

_**Can't you remember anything about Sasuke kit? Nothing at all?**_

Naruto stared at Kyuubi confused as he screwed his face, trying to remember. He knew Sasuke right? All he knew about him was his name and that he met him before, but he didnt know anything else. But his gut told him he knew Sasuke very well...and that Sasuke knew him very well too. But why couldn't he remember? Why?

_"s...Sasuke?" _Naruto whispered holding his head in his hands. He saw against his eyelids... Sasuke smiling at him... A rooftop... Sasuke was holding his hand, and he in return... He saw Sasuke's face an inch away from his...

_Kukukukuku.. Naruto-kun~_

That white face came to mind immediately, out of no where. Pushing those memories of Sasuke at the back of his mind, and bringing back his fears. Naruto's snapped wide open, and stared down at his half finished bento. He gripped the bento tightly, his eyes wide with hysteria. Sasuke made this right? He made it! But why? Why would he! Unless he was trying to trick him. To lure him so he'd fall into his trap, and then he'd get hurt again just like that man would hurt him.

_**What? What are yout thinking Naruto! Sasuke would ne-**_

_"YES HE WOULD!" _Naruto screamed at Kyuubi, grabbing the bento and throwing it across the room. Naruto stared at the scattered food on the ground with hysterical eyes, his whole body trembling. Sasuke would hurt him...that's why he was being so kind to him...so he'd fall into his clutches, just like he had with Orochimaru...

_**Kit... you're wrong... Sasuke would never do that to you...**_

But Kyuubi's words didn't reach Naruto. They didn't reach this frightened boy at all. Kyuubi helplessly watched as Naruto lost control. He knew that the second hit was always worse than the first...but he didn't know it was this bad...

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke walked down the hall with a glass of juice in his hand. It had taken a bit more time than he thought since they forgot to restock the fridge inside the boy's dormitry. So he had to go all the way to the caffeteria to get this glass of juice. Sasuke sighed as he reached the dorm room. He hoped Naruto ate all of his bento. Sasuke opened the door slowly, not sure why, but once it was wide open and he stepped in, the answer was clear. He was almost sure that he had walked into the wrong room if he hadn't looked at the room number before walking in. The room was trashed! Okay well not the entire room, more like his half. The sheets were on the floor, the mattres was pushed off, his alarm clock was in pieces on the ground and his bento...the bento he made for Naruto...was all over the ground. But was made his blood turn cold the most were the scratch marks on his wardrobe... how some were deep, and other were deeper and had blood.

Sasuke placed the glass on Naruto's desk, which was nearest to the door. The first thing that came to mind, after he recovered from the shock, was where was Naruto. And as if in answer, he heard soft sobbing in the corner of the room. Sasuke turned to see the blonde wrapped in his orange sheets, with his head pressed against his knees, that were against his chest. Sasuke immediately went over to the sobbing blonde.

"Naruto are you okay? What happened?" Sasuke asked gently, reaching out to the blonde carefully.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto screamed, slapping Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke was stunned from shock, as his wide dark eyes stared into Naruto's wide tearful ones. He could see fear in them so clearly. Sasuke blinked as he looked down at the hand that was slapped away. He saw a bit of blood on it and he glanced at the blonde's hands. They were bloody, and Sasuke felt the air get caught in his throat.

"Naruto...you're injured let me see your hands... please." Sasuke said softly and gently as possible. He held his hand out to the blonde as he gave him a warm look. "Please Naruto?"

The blonde stared at him, his azure eyes contained a bit of hysteria as he shook his head fearfully.

"G-Get away from me!" Naruto shouted, trying to crawl farther away, but he was already against the wall. This reacton was breaking Sasuke's heart more by the minute. What had happened...in the time he had left Naruto alone?

"Naruto it's me! Sasuke! I won't do anything to you!" Sasuke said, trying to coax Naruto.

"N-No! G-get away, don't touch me!" Naruto shouted, slapping Sasuke's hand again when it got too close. But this time, Sasuke tightly gripped the blonde's hand and yanked it towards him so he could examine it. The blonde weakly struggled, since he hadn't had enough to eat lately, so he had no strength. Sasuke observed the blonde's finger, trying to see some kind of fracture, some open wound, but there was none. But his finger nails were horribly broken... Sasuke eyed the frightened blonde, who had stopped struggling but was staring at him fearfully. Naruto must've gotten his fingernails to bleed when he was scratching the wardobe.

"Why did you do this Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, so not to alarm Naruto more than he already was. The blonde began to struggle again.

"L-let go! I-i don't want you hurting me!" Naruto sobbed, his tears spilling again. Sasuke was a bit shocked at those words.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked, trying to understand Naruto. The blonde sobbed, and tried vainly to yank his hand away from Sasuke.

"You're just b-being nice to me because y-you're gonna hurt me! Y-you want me to fall into your trap! Y-You can't fool me! Y-you're just like him!" Naruto sobbed, yanking even more. These words burned a hole in Sasuke's heart...especially the ones that said he was like _him_. Sasuke gripped Naruto's other hand with his free one, bringing the blonde close to his face.

"I would _never_...do anything to hurt you..." Sasuke said in a hushed voice, making Naruto stop and stare at him with wide teary eyes. Sasuke stared into those eyes with his pained ones. "What gave you that idea? Why would I ever do that you? After all we've been through together... Or have you forgotten?"

Sasuke daringly rested his forehead against Naruto's, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he narrowed his eyes in a pained look. He didn't know what to think... These dark eyes that stared into his were so sad, so pained...unlike that man's that was filled with blood lust and evilness. Then those small memories he had came up... with them holding hands, smiling, and being so close like this... Those memories came back. They had been through a lot...haven't they?

"What did I do to get you to react like that?" Sasuke asked, blinking sadly. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me..?"

Naruto's eyes widened as those words rung in his ears. He knew he had heard Sasuke say these words before...but when? when! He couldn't remember! But he could remember everything else. The memories of them together since they first met. But those words belonged to another memory, he was sure... But it was the only memory that wouldn't return.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed helplessly, burrying his head in Sasuke's chest, while the raven still gripped his injured hands. Sasuke sighed softly, seeing that Naruto was calming down, and seeming to be clearing his mind from whatever that had intoxicated it. He gently let go of the hands wrapped his arms around the blonde. He was careful not squeeze him or do anything that would alarm him. It was just a nice hug. Sasuke retreated when the blonde pulled away and looked at him,

"I'm glad that you're better..." Sasuke said softly with a smile. He was happy...but he was even happier when the blonde leaned up pressed their lips together. But of course, he was shocked, and before he could respond to the kiss, the blonde pulled away. He blinked down at the blonde, who stared up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before he fell unconcious and fell against Sasuke. The raven sighed softly, before he smiled.

"Baka...you lost blood and you hadn't eaten well..." Sasuke whispered, picking Naruto up, and placing him in the boy's bed. He had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't remember the kiss, but it didn't matter. Sasuke was just happy that he was given a kiss by the said blonde by his own free will. That meant something right? Smiling softly, Sasuke bandaged the boy's hands...then sat there by him and waited till the next time for him to wake up. All the while, smiling softly and blushing pink.

**-x- -x-**

It was Wednsday, eleven days after the party...and Naruto was blankily staring up at the sky, sitting out on the balcony. Naruto had skipped school the past week, for his own good, though he wasn't complaining. Sasuke knew it was too soon to put Naruto back into human contact, and so he asked Tsunade to let Naruto slide, and she agreed almost instantly. Though Sasuke would've loved to stay with Naruto, he had to go to class, so he could explain what they learned in class to Naruto, that way the blonde wouldn't fall too behind. That was the easy part, keeping Naruto from the school, but keeping the school from Naruto was a bit harder. It turned out everyone found out that Naruto had gotten "injured" from the attack at Sakura's party, and those who had came to like Naruto would always ask Sasuke if they could drop by to see Naruto. But Sasuke would of course say no. And their friends was a little harder since they were friends. Since Tsunade decided not to tell the students that it had been Orochimaru who had attacked, Sasuke had a hard time explaing and keeping it from his friends. The only people that didn't pester were Shikamaru and Kiba.

The blonde sighed softly as he glanced down at the students, enjoying their lunch time. He didn't miss being among them, not at all... But he had to admit, he did miss Sasuke being around him. He longed for the raven's warmth, comfort, and company. Sasuke was the only one who could provide him with that. Not Tsunade, not Shizune, not Jiraiya, not any of his other friends...could give him this comfort he longed for. Only Sasuke. Which he found very strange, but was fine with. Naruto was starting to get used to being around his friends again. When they first came, the girls of the group tried to hug him, but he had immediately flinched, and Sasuke had rescued him, making up a random excuse of him being hurt. The guys...since they were guys, we less physical, which was a good thing for Naruto. But being surrounded by many all at once, in only a few days, it had overwhelmed him. But again, Sasuke saved him, telling everyone that he had was tired and needed rest. Sasuke had been there for him all that time.. and still was. With him going to school for him so he wouldn't fall behind.

Speaking of Sasuke, the raven should come by to check on him in a few minutes! And as if on cue, there was the click of the door opening. Naruto immediately turn and stood up and walking back into the dorm.

"W-w...welcome back.." Naruto mumbled in a soft voice, staring up at Sasuke with a blank face.

_**What are you? His wife?**_

Naruto blushed softly at Kyubbi's comment. He had to admit...he did feel a bit like a dork, having greeted Sasuke as if they lived together alone in a house. But nontheless, said raven smiled and gently ruffled his hair and said, "I'm back."

Naruto felt a bit funny in his tummy, but ignored it as he clung to Sasuke's sleeve with a small frown. Sasuke stared down at him questioningly.

"what?" Sasuke asked, not making the effort to peel Naruto's hand off him. The blonde stared longingly at the raven, wanting something he wasn't sure what it was. Oh who was he kidding? He knew perfectly well what he wanted! He wanted...a _kiss_ from this raven. Can you believe that? A _kiss_! But he'd have to be crazy to ask Sasuke to give him one. The blonde looked down, annd let go of the raven's sleeve.

"N...nothing..." Naruto said in a hush voice.

_**Why did I get the feeling you would say that?**_

"Don't worry... I got you're favorite..." Sasuke said, pulling out ramen from his backpack, which he had taken off. Sasuke had a feeling it wasn't that. The way the blonde had looked at him...it had almost looked like he wanted to be kissed... Sasuke would gladly give it to him, but the problem is that he wasn't sure that that was the case. What if Naruto rejected him? No, it was to risky, and he wouldn't dare risk it when Naruto is in this state. Now if the blonde kissed him...that's another story. Like that one time. Sasuke had been happy, but like he had suspected it, Naruto didn't remember. But he didn't blame him, he had been exhausted!

Sasuke went to the bathroom, where he filled the ramen cup with water. He let the water flow for a moment, after he was done, watching it disappear into the gutter. He wishes Naruto's fears would wash away like that... just go down into the gutter and never come back... Sasuke sighed softly, turning the water off and going back to Naruto. Tsunade had placed a microwave and minifridge in their room in case Naruto wanted food while Sasuke was gone. Sasuke placed the water filled ramen cup into the microwave and put it to heat up in two minutes. He looked over at Naruto who was sitting on his bed, staring back at him. But almost as soon as they made eye contact, the blonde turned a soft pink and looked away.

Sasuke was glad Naruto was regaining emotion again. So far he physically showed sadness, obviously, embarrassment, anger, and a bit of happiness. He also, once in a while, pouts but not too much. Sasuke chuckled softly, and chuckled even more when he saw Naruto's blush deepen. He went and sat by the blonde, smiling as he stared down into his lap. Their silence was comfortable, it showed in how Naruto's shoulders were relaxed. It was so calm...that when the microwave went off, Naruto visibly jumped. Sasuke chuckled and patted the blonde's shoulder before getting up and getting the ramen. Poking the ramen with chopsticks, to make sure it was well done, Sasuke felt something press against his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto there, pressing his face into his back and gently clinging to his shirt. Sasuke's eyes softened slowly as a smile crossed his pale , seeing that the ramen wasn't completely well cooked, placed it back in the microwave and set it for a minute.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you tired?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice, not turning to face Naruto just yet. He felt the blonde nod his head against his back in reply and chuckled. "Then go to bed and sleep dobe."

"I...I don't wanna go to sleep alone..." Naruto whispered, his grip tightening on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's smile disappeared almost immediately. That's right... Naruto had been having nightmares these past few days... and every time he had them it was when he was in class. Sasuke turned around and looked down at the blonde, and felt sympathy for the boy when he saw how tired he looked. Sasuke gently ran his thumb under the boy's eye, glad that the blonde didn't seem bothered by it.

"...Eat you're ramen first...and maybe you're sleep will go away.." Sasuke suggested. He doubted it. Usually when someone ate a meal, they get a bit tired. He watched with warm eyes as the blonde nodded and rubbed his tired azure eyes. He looked so cute, that Sasuke wanted to hug him tightly and shower the blonde with sweet kisses! But that goal hasn't come in reach yet. The microwave went off again. Sasuke turned and grabbed the ramen again, this time satasfied with the results. Warning the blonde that the ramen was hot, he handed the cup to Naruto with some chopsticks. Sasuke himself pulled out some onigiri from his backpack he had gotten from the caffeteria. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gestured towards the balcony and the blonde nodded in agreement. So the two males found themselves on the balcony looking down at the students while they ate their lunch, with Sasuke explaining the morning classes.

"We had a decent fight this PE," Sasuke said, eating the last piece to his rice ball. Naruto, who was only half done with his ramen looked up at Sasuke with a curious gaze.

"Who against who?" Naruto asked softly.

"Neji and Gaara..." Sasuke said with a soft scowl. Naruto noticed it immediately and made his own little scowl.

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto and shrugged.

"Nothing really, they fought a clean fight. But some guy started to complain why they didn't fight so seriously, like Yonnin are supposed to." Sasuke said with a sigh. His gaze was serious as he continued. "But the guy had a point... Yonnin are supposed to be ruthless in their fighting...and are supposed to demand respect..."

_**Isn't the kid part of the Yonnin?**_

"You're in the Yonnin aren't you?" Naruto said. Naruto was glad Kyuubi brought this up. He finally could ask the raven about the "Yonnin". Sasuke wearily glanced down at Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, turning his gaze down back to the students. Naruto frowned lightly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are the Yonnin? What do they do? Who are they?"

Sasuke stared for a long time out to the sky with a blank gaze...one that made Naruto uneasy.

"The Yonnin are four shinobi that stand above all shinobi here in the school...like the Sannin only there are four of us instead of three," Sasuke said, rubbing his neck sorta nervously. "The Yonnin include me, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura... And we're supposed to rule the school..."

Naruto frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we crush anyone that gets in our way..." Sasuke mumbled softly, clenching his fists. He heard Naruto take in a sharp breath. Though it was soft, it was very loud in Sasuke's glanced over at Naruto to have slight wide azure eyes staring at him. Sasuke scowled, he didn't like that look at all.

"Whatever you're thinking...you're thinking right," Sasuke said with great reluctance. "But believe me, I've changed completely!"

Sasuke stared down at Naruto with eyes that pleaded that the blonde would believe him. The blonde frowned lightly and glanced away.

"H...how can I be sure?" Naruto asked softly. "How do I know that you're not hurting anyone while I'm not around?"

"Believe me, I haven't..." Sasuke said, taking a step towards Naruto, and Naruto in responce took a step back. Shock waves were sent through Sasuke's body at Naruto's reaction. He gritted his teeth. "Naruto... Since I met you...I haven't done anything. ...You've changed me Naruto... A-and... If you remain with me, I'd stay like this forever.."

_**Honost isn't he?**_

Naruto's soft blue eyes widened in surprise. What was Sasuke saying? That he was the reason that he hasn't hurt anyone? He's changed him? How?

"You just did..." Sasuke said in reply. Naruto gasped lightlhy, realizing he had said that outloud.

_**Kit you gotta work on keeping your mouth shut sometimes.**_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi as he stared into Sasuke's soft dark eyes with wide ones.

"You just did Naruto...I don't why, but I'm glad you did. You've changed Gaara and Neji too.. They were the same as me too. But you just came back into their lives, and they immediately grew happy and stopped doing all that. Have you ever noticed how happier they are when they are with you?"

Sasuke sighed softly. There was no way denying that those two love Naruto. It was possible that more than him...

"They've missed you Naruto... I've never seen them happier..." Sasuke mumbled softly. "...I feel the same like them though...I haven't been this happy in a long time.. though this is my first time seeing you, getting to know you, You just warmed my heart, despite how emotionless you were when we first met..."

Sasuke smiled softly at those thoughts.

"You're my best friend Naruto... I think I've told you that already... And I wouldn't lose that for the world..." Sasuke said, warmly gazing down at the blonde with a smile. Naruto stared up at him with wide surprised eyes. He was lost for words. No one's ever said words as Sasuke's to him ever before... He dropped his gaze lightly, thinking about Gaara and Neji. They...were happier when he arrived? They're happier around him? The blonde's eyes softened greatly and a soft blush crossed his Sasuke felt the same way too didn't he? That made Naruto feel...so...incredibly happy. Knowing that he was the center of Sasuke's joy at the moment. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with that affectionate gaze of his, his lips breaking into a big smile.

"I...I-I'm glad..." was all Naruto was able to say to the raven. What happened next, Naruto didn't expect. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto was shocked by the sudden contact that he was left stunned. But he didn't protest once he regained his thoughts. The way Sasuke had his arm around his slender waist... and his other hand gently against the back of his head... And how he could feel Sasuke's face against his neck..his warm breath going down his neck. It felt right to the blonde. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke's taller figure, a gentle expression on the blonde's face.

"Don't make that expression to anyone but me..." Sasuke whispered softly against Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered softly, feeling Sasuke's lips move against his sensitive skin. He flushed pink as he thought about the raven's words. Expression? Did he mean that smile? Naruto blushed harder as thoughts entered his head. Thoughts about that that smile could only be Sasuke's.. Naruto's grip tightened, bringing the raven closer to him. He'd gladly show that expression to only Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what went over him but he suddenly pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck, pulling away quickly. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice that.

_**Oh yeah, of course he wouldn't notice a kiss to the neck... Kit be real!**_

_"I-I didn't mean to!"_ Naruto stammered at Kyuubi. He gasped though when he felt a pair of lips on his own neck. He flushed red when those lips continued to leave sweet kisses on his neck. What was Sasuke doing? What was _he_ doing! Pulling Sasuke closer to him, instead of pushing him away. Naruto's face was a dark pink as Sasuke led a trail of kisses up his neck. He gasped when something wet licked the shell of his ear. It felt so good to the blonde. But as sudden it came, it left. Naruto opened his eyes that he had closed somewhere in the middle to look up at Sasuke. The raven was pink in the face, but he wasn't looking at him, and put a bit of distance between them.

"Sorry... I-I got carried away in the moment.." Sasuke mumbled, but the expression Sasuke had...he didn't look sorry... He seemed...disappointed? Dissappointed... That's how Naruto felt at the moment, why? He didn't quite know.

_**You want him to keep kissing you don't you?**_

_"N...No i don't!" _Naruto said, his face turning a dark red.

_**You know, if you asked him to kiss you, he wouldn't say no.**_

_"...r-really?"_

_**Fox's honor!**_

_"..."_

"S..." Naruto began, blushing harder. Sasuke glanced over at him, expecting rejection of some sort, but he was surprised of the flushed...longing look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke said, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulder comfortly. Naruto continued to stare up at Sasuke with a longing. If he didn't say it now...nothing will ever happen, he'd never get his kiss...

"Kiss me..." Naruto whispered softly, pleadingly. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto...do you have any idea what you're saying?" Sasuke asked. IT was too good to be true.. The blonde asking him to kiss him! He thought he'd have to wait a long time... The blonde shook his head, pouting lightly.

"Kiss me Sasuke!" Naruto whined softly with a whimper. That alone sent Sasuke over the edge. The raven took hold of the blonde, and pressed his lips roughly against the blonde's. He still tasted as sweet, amazing, even after eating ramen. Their tongues did a battle of dominance which Sasuke won easily. Sasuke was overjoyed at the sensations he was recieving, the pleasure. He then started to back Naruto up, back into their dorm. His body was taking over his mind as he steadily continued kissing the blonde. There hot bodies molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto down on his bed, as he broke the kiss and continued kissing the blonde against the neck. His cool hands slid under the blonde's shirt, gently roaming and feeling. The blonde had such soft skin, it was amazing.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered softly as he captured the blonde's lips again. Naruto moaned softly, blushing harder as he felt Sasuke's cool finger tips brush against his nipple. The way Sasuke touched him...It felt so nice, so good. Naruto didn't protest when the Raven slipped off his shirt, leaving him shirtless. He breathlessly stared up at the raven, as the raven began to take off his jeans and boxers. Soft moans escaped his swollen lips as the raven kissed his chest teasingly. The blonde whimpered and Sasuke chuckled softly. The blonde gasped loudly when he felt a hand grab his length, arching his back.

"A-ah!" Naruto moaned loudly, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. He felt sweet lips kiss his cheek as that hand began to stroke him. The blonde huffed lightly, shivering at the raven's soft touches. But when something intruded his entrance, he gasped and whimpered lightly in discomfort.

"Relax..." Sasuke whispered, sticking the second finger in, sissoring the blonde. Naruto squirmed under the raven, letting out soft startled moans when ever Sasuke stretched him farther than the last time. But after a while, Naruto began mewling softly, enjoying the soft finger thrusting. Sasuke noticed that too and pulled out his fingers, grabbing the blonde's hips, he positioned himself. Naruto looked down at the raven with a red face, wondering how badly it will hurt. Sasuke noticed it and smiled gently, kissing Naruto softly.

"IT'll feel good... I promise you..." Sasuke said softly as he then gently slid into the blonde. Naruto immediately let out a loud moan and gripped the raven tightly. Tears leaked his eyes at the pain.

"N-No!" Naruto cried out but bit back more protests as Sasuke moved. It hurt so much, but he had to relax. Naruto panted heavily, trying to calm his breathing. He tried relaxing, but he found it impossible...that is until Sasuke hit something that made him see stars. "AAh! hah! Th-There!"

Sasuke oblidged and continued to thrust against the blonde's prostate, sending the blonde to heaven.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine, as he continued to thrust. "Naruto... Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto closed his eyes, melting as Sasuke continued to call his name with a soft affectionate voice.

"Naruto... Hey Naruto...Wake up!"

Azure eyes snapped wide open, only to stare into a pair of raven eyes. He was in his own bed...covered with his sheets, with a wet cloth on his forehead. The blonde watched as Sasuke smiled warmly at him

"Yokata..." Sasuke murmered.

"W...What..." Naruto stuttered, unable to finish the sentence, but Sasuke got the point.

"What happened? W-well I told you were my best friend...and well...you kinda fainted on me and gave me a scare," Sasuke said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. Naruto stared at Sasuke with azure eyes for a moment, before they filled with tears and spilled over. "N..Naruto what's wrong? Are you okay? D-Do you hurt somewhere?"

_"Yes my heart!" _Naruto screamed frustrated as the tears continued to pour.

_**Don't tell me! Tell him!**_

_"I can't! I can't tell him that I-I dreamnt th-that we...w-we...!"_

_**oh! oh! I get it... ahem...yeah that would be really awkward...**_

"Ng...mm ngg..." Naruto sobbed, cover his face with his arms, not wanting Sasuke to see his face. How embarrassing. He had fainted in front of Sasuke over something like that. And what's worse, he had dreamnt that they...they had sex... Which made no sense! Why would he ever dream like that? He was so confused and embarrassed that it frustrated him. But he did have sympathy for Sasuke that was trying to find out what's wrong with him. Sasuke was too kind that it hurt!

"T..Teme! I-I'm okay! C-Can't I cry just because I-I feel emotional f-for what you said to me!" Naruto shouted a bit angrily through his sobs, scowling at Sasuke with tearful eyes. That immediately shut Sasuke up...literaly. His silence was so sudden that Naruto felt a bit taken back. He blushed as he looked away, sniffling lightly. "S-Sorry... I-I'm...just a bit tired..."

"You called me a teme..." Sasuke said, shock dripping in each word. That made Naruto feel worse.

"Yeah.. I-I'm v-very s-

"Say it again.."

"...Excuse m-me?"

"Call me a teme again!"

"N-no! Th-that's so mean and rude!

"I don't care!" Sasuke said, a wide smile crossing his face. He knew Naruto was confused..but he wasn't...well maybe a little. But he did know that he was very happy. He got Naruto to insult him and shout.. That was the most emotion he had got Naruto to show! ...Or that's what he thinks. He has no idea how much more he had made Naruto feel. No idea at all.

_**He's in for a big surprise! Kukukuku**_


End file.
